A Legacy Begins
by Muhammad Sban
Summary: A story outlining a very specific group that is after the Feys. Details many cases. Part 1 of the Turnabout of the Feys series. Will probably go up to 20-30 chapters.
1. Prologue 1

**Title: Turnabout of the Feys 1: A legacy begins**

 **Author: MuhammadGamingS**

 **Genre: Crime, Friendship**

 **Game: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney 1-6**

 **Characters: Phoenix W./Nick, Maya F., Mia F.**

 **Summary: A story outlining the hardships and experiences of the Fey family. An aggravated man becomes a major problem for the Fey Family. Part 1 of the Turnabout of the Feys series.**

Mia Fey stood in the defendant lobby. It had been a few months since the trial of Phoenix Wright. She now has her own law office. Fey & Co. Law Offices.

Now she was facing an international prosecutor known as the prosecutor of the century. His name? Prosecutor Shaaban. Shaaban was an incredibly powerful prosecutor. Then a man walked up to her.

"Hello Ms. Fey",said the man,"Thanks for uuuuh, taking on my case."

"Oh no problem Mr. Ling",said Mia.

"Ummm, What is your strategy",said Week Ling, The defendant.

"Well uuuh",said Mia,"Believe till the bitter end."

"Ummm",said Week,"I know I'm probably going to be found guilty, I know about the prosecutor.

"Don't Worry",exclaimed Mia,"I'll break his perfect record."

"Really",said Week,"He has a 50 year perfect record, even better than Manfred Von Karma."

"Well",said Mia,"Uhhh."

"He also became a prosecutor at the young age of 15",said Week,"He hasn't lost a case since."

"Don't worry",said Mia,"You will be freed."

"Ms. Fey",said The Bailiff,"The Trial will begin shortly."

—

July, 14 10:00 A.M.

District Court - Courtroom No. 5

All Rise

"Court is now in session for the trial of Week Ling",said The Judge.

"The defense is ready",said Mia.

"As is the prosecution",said Shaaban,"Little girl, do you seriously think you can defeat me."

Maya Fey sat in the audience of the trial, watching her sister. After she heard that taunt she really wanted to run up and punch Shaaban in the face. But she restrained herself. Her sister had given her specific instructions to stay in the gallery.

Mia Fey felt a bead of sweat roll down her face.

"I see you are nervous",said Shaaban.

"(Show no fear Mia)",Mia yelled to herself.

"Anyways Mr. Shaaban, your opening statement",said The Judge.

"Certainly, Your Honor",said Shaaban,"We arrested the defendant for the murder of Ehlect' Tronic."

"I see",said The Judge,"Why did you arrest him."

"We has decisive evidence he did it",said Shaaban.

"What is this decisive evidence",yelled Mia, hurriedly,"I bet I can disprove it."

"Really",said Shaaban, smirking,"even if it is footage capturing the moment of the murder."

"Wh-whaaaaat",said Mia,"Y-you have that?"

"I wish",said Shaaban,"But no." The Judge banged his gavel.

"Very well",said The Judge,"present your decisive evidence."

"This is the autopsy report",said Shaaban,"This is the decisive evidence."

-Objection!-

"How is that decisive",yelled Mia.

"Read it carefully",said Shaaban.

 **Tronic's Autopsy added to Court Record**

"Cause of death",said Mia,"Drugged, than stabbed."

"I'm afraid I still don't follow",said The Judge.

"The defendant lived in an apartment",said Shaaban,"There was only one other resident, The Defendant."

"Gaaah",cried Mia.

"Also",said Shaaban,"I have here sworn testimony from the defendant, it says, and I quote 'I always make the tea'."

"Gah",yelled Mia.

 **Ling's Testimony added to Court Record**

"He was the only one with the opportunity to kill the victim",said Shaaban,"I already checked everyone else in the apartment complex, Their alibis are all airtight."

"Noooo",yelled Mia.

"Anyways, after Mr. Ling drugged the defendant",said Shaaban,"He killed the victim, in an unconscious state."

"Why would he go through the trouble of drugging the victim",said The Judge.

"Two reasons",said Shaaban,"First, the victim is known by his friends and family to be 'The Weak one', and Secondly, the defendant claims to be a strong believer in the Kurain Channeling Technique."

(In the period where Kurain's reputation is sullied I'm going to do a coin thing. Everyone makes fun of the Kurain Channeling Technique and the people who believe in it, but later on Kurain makes it's return, like coin is now popular.)

"!",thought Mia.

"Which in case you didn't know is a way to speak to the dead",said Shaaban,"This Attorney should know a lot about it, don't you Ms. Fey." He put emphasis on Fey.

"Urk",she cried.

"At this time",said The Judge,"I'm ready to declare a verdict."

-Objection!-

"No Your Honor",said Mia,"I would like to call the first witness to the stand."

"I'm afraid to inform you",said Shaaban,"But I couldn't find a witness."

"Wh-whaaaaat",said Mia.

"I would be more comfortable if I had a witness but I don't",said Shaaban, a little bead of sweat began to roll down.

"R-really",said The Judge.

"Our detectives did a full search, but we did not find a single witness, which strengthens the defendant's guilt",said Shaaban,"But I wish to call the defendant to the witness stand."

"Hello",said Week, sweating like a madman.

"Defendant",said Shaaban,"Have you anything to confess."

"Grrr",said Week.

-Objection!-

"The Prosecution is badgering the defend-",said Mia.

-Halt!-

"I'm going to stop you right there",said Shaaban,"Defendant, CONFESS, NOW!"

"I'm innocent",said Week. Shaaban then brought out a small contraption. He threw it out and it wrapped around the Defendant.

"Confess",said Shaaban.

"I'm innocent- Gaaaah",said Week, as an electrical charge coursed through his body. Maya Fey, Who was in the gallery could not stand for this anymore.

-Hold It!-

"S-stop",yelled Maya,"Why are you doing th-."

"M-Maya",Exclaimed Mia,"I told you to stay in the gallery!"

"No",said Shaaban,"It's quite alright, Let's here what the child has to say." Maya swallowed.

"You are forcing him to confess to something he didn't do",said Maya.

"You know",said Week,"That's enough."

"Defendant?",Questioned The Judge.

"I killed my idiot roommate",said Week,"He deserved to die."

"N-nooo",yelled Mia, as Maya retreated back into the gallery.

"Very well",said The Judge,"I find the Defendant..."

 _ **Guilty**_

"Court is now adjourned",said The Judge, as he pounded his gavel,"Court is adjorned."

—

-Mia's Inner Monologue

"That was the beginning of something, that Prosecutor, I was assigned to two other cases with him as prosecutor, two completely different cases."


	2. Prologue 2

Mia Fey thought carefully about what happened in court that day. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the door open.

"Sis",said Maya,"Don't tell me you have to deal with dirtbags like him all the time",cried Maya.

"Sometimes",said Mia, chuckling.

"Anyways",said Maya,"I'm in town, treat your dear sister to burgers."

"Why not",said Mia. They walked to the local burger joint. They sat down at a table for two.

"I'm still really confused about the case",said Maya,"That went really quickly, but the defendant was Guilty."

"I know",said Mia,"But something doesn't feel right about the case, his case was almost TOO perfect."

"Maybe it's just that you haven't seen anything like it before",said Maya,"Keep in mind this is a man staking a 50 year win record, he probably prepared well."

"But there was no evidence I could use",said Mia,"His charges were too perfect."

"Well",said Maya,"I doubt you could have wormed your way out of that situation."

"You're probably right",said Mia.

"So",said Maya,"I haven't seen you in a while, you never told me about the case with the Phoenix Wrong guy as the defendant."

"Actually, his name is Phoenix Wright",said Mia.

"Oh yeah",said Maya,"It was something really weird."

"Anyways it went well",said Mia,"I solved the murder and got him a not guilty verdict."

"I also heard you solved your boyfriend's murder",said Maya.

"Yes",said Mia,"I did."

"Also",said Maya,"Who was the true killer?"

"Dahlia Hawthorne",said Mia,"Now Maya, we need to talk about your little outburst in court today."

"Gah",cried Maya,"I thought you had forgotten about that."

"Sorry, But no",said Mia,"You could have been held in contempt of court, then I would have had to pay to bail you out."

"I understand sis",said Maya,"It's just, that Prosecutor was such an idiot."

"Don't go criticizing him",said Mia,"He was an idiot but a lot of prosecutors are quite dirty."

"Do you think he forged evidence",said Maya.

"No",said Mia,"That Trial seemed clean."

"Do you think he didn't need to or didn't do it",said Maya.

"He probably didn't need it",said Mia,"If that was the evidence he got from his investigation, then he probably didn't forge evidence."

"And What was that crap about not having a witness",yelled Maya,"Bull Crap."

"No",said Mia,"If the defendant really committed this murder in a closed apartment, then there probably wasn't a witness."

"Ugh",said Maya. They finished their burgers and returned to the Fey & Co. Law Offices. They went to sleep for the night. They were tired and didn't want to stay awake.

—

July 15, 9:00 A.M.

Fey & Co. Law Offices

"Morning Maya",said Mia.

"Sis",yelled Maya,"Let's go on a walk."

"Sure",said Mia. They walked outside. They walked through a strange area. They made a right turn down an alley. They walked a little bit when suddenly a police officer ran behind them and yelled.

"HEY",he yelled through a megaphone,"Your under arrest, Maya Fey, for the murder of Chehf Boyardee." (I had to)

"Wh-what, hey who are you",yelled Mia.

"Mike Meekins, sir",yelled Meekins.

"Wh-whaaat",said Maya,"When did this happen?"

"This morning",said Meekins,"Your fingerprints were found on the murder weapon." Meekins lead Maya to the detention center. Mia returned to her office quickly then moved to the detention center.

—

July 15, 9:30 A.M.

Detention Center - Visitor's Room

"S-sis",cried Maya.

"Don't worry",said Mia,"I'll prove your innocence."

"I've heard they put Prosecutor Shaaban on the prosecution",said Maya.

"No",yelled Mia,"I WILL defeat him, for you Maya."

"I-I trust you, so I assume you are going to do your investigation",said Maya.

"Yes",said Mia,"I'll be back."

—

July 5 10:00 A.M.

Chehf Boyardee's Soup Kitchen

"This only a minute away from my office",thought Mia,"It seems reasonable that Maya could have come here, which means she doesn't have an alibi."

"Hey pal",yelled Gumshoe,"What are you doing here."

"D-detective",yelled Mia.

"Ah",Exclaimed Gumshoe,"Your defending Ms. Maya Fey I suppose?"

"Yes",said Mia,"Who is the Prosecutor."

"Shaaban",yelled Gumshoe,"No way you can win this one pal."

"No",said Mia,"I'm here to investigate."

"Shaaban predicted you will be the defense",said Gumshoe,"He said to let you into the crime scene and that you are free to investigate to your heart's content."

"R-really",Questioned Mia.

"Yah pal",said Gumshoe,"Good luck, and also he told me to give you the autopsy."

 **Boyardee's Autopsy added to Court Record**

 **Time of death 5:00 P.M.-8:00 P.M. July 4**

 **Cause of death: single gunshot to the chest**

"Oh yeah",said Gumshoe,"The pistol had Ms. Maya Fey's fingerprints all over it."

 **Pistol added to Court Record**

"Shaaban told you to give this to me",said Mia.

"And there's more",said Gumshoe,"Believe me I'm confused too."

 **Boyardee's Soup Kitchen Diagram added to Court Record**

"Also",said Mia,"Are there any witnesses?"

"Yes",said Gumshoe,"Actually, Prosecutor Shaaban was against calling her to the witness stand."

"Wh-Why",Questioned Mia.

"Well",said Gumshoe,"the witness is... Prosecutor Shaaban's sister, NawtaKih'ler Shaaban."

"Wh-wh-Wh-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat",yelled Mia.

"But",said Gumshoe,"We have to call her to the witness stand as she wants to testify in court."

"Any other evidence we have",said Mia.

"We found gloves in the other room",said Gumshoe,"Plastic ones."

 **Plastic Gloves added to Court Record**

"Anything else",she questioned.

"Well",said Gumshoe,"The Kitchen has a drain, and all the blood washed down it."

 **Kitchen Drain added to Court Record**

 **Blood drained immediately after murder.**

"Thanks detective",said Mia,"This should be enough."

"Wait",said Gumshoe,"One more thing."

"Yes",said Mia, raising an eyebrow

"We found strange wiped bloodstains on the seat",said Gumshoe,"We revealed them with luminol testing fluid, and it is on the back of the seat."

"Strange",said Mia.

 **Strange Bloodstains added to Court Record**

Mia walked away from the crime scene when suddenly...

-Hold It!-

"Hello Ms. Fey",said Shaaban.

"P-Prosecutor Shaaban",yelled Mia.

"You're probably curious why I let Gummy the detective give you all that evidence",said Shaaban.

"G-gummy the detective",Questioned Mia.

"I wanted to give you a fighting chance",said Shaaban,"I know you're defending your sister, so I decided to give you the evidence so you might change your mind about the status of your sister."

"She's innocent",yelled Mia,"I'll prove it."

"Haha",chuckled Shaaban,"Good Luck, You'll need it."

—

 **Mia's Inner Monologue**

 **At the time I was worried for Maya. I feared for her. I feared that she would be found Guilty.**


	3. Prologue 3

Mia Fey stood in the defendant lobby when her sister came to her. She had a sad look plastered on her face

"Do you think you could actually win this",said Maya,"I mean I trust you but I'm uuuh worried."

"Don't worry",said Mia,"The Prosecution has revealed all the evidence and I don't think they can make a very solid case."

"There's no way",said Maya,"There's no way he gave you all the evidence."

"..."

"Ms. Fey",yelled The Bailiff,"The Trial will begin shortly."

"Let's go",said Mia.

—

July 6, 10:00 A.M.

District Court - Courtroom No. 3

All Rise

"Court is now in session for the trial of Maya Fey",said The Judge.

"The defense is ready",said Mia.

"Likewise",said Shaaban.

"Alright Prosecutor Shaaban",said The Judge,"Your opening statement please."

"A crime was perpetrated on my personal favorite chef",said Shaaban,"He was murdered, and the perpetrator is none other than Maya Fey, I intend to prove it through evidence."

"What about eye witness testimony",said The Judge.

"Well um",said Shaaban,"I didn't find one."

-Objection!-

"Really",said Mia, smirking,"I heard a completely different story, he said you didn't want to call the witness."

"Meine Gott",he cried out in German. That means "My God."

"(He is an international prosecutor, he probably knows other languages)",thought Mia.

"Well",said Shaaban,"I have a witness but I do not think she is necessary."

"Very well",said The Judge,"Well present your evidence."

"I found the defendant's fingerprints on the gun",said Shaaban,"That's what led to her arrest."

-Hold It!-

"Now Wait just a minute",yelled Mia,"You found g-."

"Patience Ms. Fey",said Shaaban,"Those gloves belonged to Boyardee."

"Wh-what",said Mia.

"They weren't prepared by the killer",said Shaaban,"It makes sense, after all the defendant is a girl who hasn't been exposed to the world and doesn't know of the marvels of fingerprint powder."

"I know right",yelled a mysterious female voice from the gallery,"Forensics are great!" (Hopefully you understand (; )

-Objection!-

"Now my sister has an alibi",said Mia,"And I can confirm it persona-."

-Halt!-

"Now, now",said Shaaban,"The defense attorney isn't allowed to testify, and neither is the prosecutor on the case, so unless you have evidence, that she has an alibi for the time of death then your testimony is null and void."

"Gah",yelled Mia.

"Now",said Shaaban,"Let's proceed."

-Hold It!-

"Did you fingerprint the insides of the glove",yelled Mia.

"No",said Shaaban, tossing the glove into the gallery,"It's being done now."

"It's done sir",yelled the same mysterious forensic fan, throwing the glove back down to the prosecutor.

"Who IS that?"thought Mia.

"A friend of mine",said Shaaban.

"Read the results",commanded The Judge.

"The results revealed",said Shaaban, looking down. His eyes widened.

"What is it",yelled Mia.

"P-pohlkunka",he yelled out.

"(OK I know this is Khura'inese)",thought Mia.

"Well",said The Judge,"Whose was it."

"Boyardee's fingerprints along with an unidentified print were found",said Shaaban.

"Well",yelled out Mia,"This could be the true killer's prints."

-Objection!-

"It could be another chef's prints that used the glove in the past",said Shaaban.

-Objection!-

"I think not",said Mia,"All restaurants switch gloves every hour",said Mia,"And they throw away the old ones." Shaaban yelled out in Borginian.

"(God knows what he's saying)",thought Mia.

-Meine Gott!-

"No",he stuttered.

"Call the witness",said Mia.

"Very well",said Shaaban,"I call Ms. Nawtakih'ler Shaaban to the witness stand."

"Why have I been called here",said NawtaKih'ler.

"I'm sorry",said Shaaban.

"Can I have Your Testimony please",said The Judge.

-Hold It!-

"Can we examine her fingerprints",said Mia,"And compare them to the fingerprints in the gloves."

-Objection!-

"Not now",yelled Shaaban,"You can't prove it has any merit as of now."

"Overruled",said The Judge,"The fingerprints are of utmost importance and until we answer that question I cannot declare a verdict."

"N-no",cried Shaaban,"Meine Gott!"

"We just got the results",yelled The Bailiff,"The fingerprints match perfectly."

"Nnnngggggggh",said Shaaban.

"Well",said Mia, smirking,"This unequivocally proves the defendant's innocence and the witnesses guilt."

NawtaKih'ler stood smirking,"I've nothing to lose, I killed Boyardee."

"Why are you confessing so easily",yelled the Judge.

"The coverup of the crime was someone else's work",said NawtaKih'ler,"I wanted it to be know that I killed him."

"Very well",said The Judge,"Prosecutor Shaaban?" Everyone looked over at him. He was really pale and sweating bullets. He fell down onto the ground.

"Anyways",said Mia.

"I now pronounce the defendant"yelled The Judge.

-Not Guilty-

"Court is adjourned",The Judge declared.

—

July 6, 11:00 A.M.

District Court - Defendant Lobby

"Mia!",yelled Maya.

"It's over",said Mia,"We won!"

"Did he prepare?",yelled Maya,"He seemed so bad today, unlike last Trial."

"It didn't seem that way",said Mia.

"Congratulations Ms. Fey",said Shaaban as he walked up.

"Did you prepare",yelled Maya,"My sister crushed you."

"Yes well",said Shaaban,"I couldn't think at all because-."

"You knew your sister was the true culprit",interrupted Mia.

"Well Ms. Fey",said Shaaban,"Thank you very much for sullying my reputation and imprisoning my sister."

"Hey",yelled Mia,"You were going to do the same thing."

-SHUT UP!-

They looked over at Shaaban. He had completely lost it.

"How DARE you",yelled Shaaban,"You good for nothing, insolent FRAUD of a lawyer."

"Hey",Maya defended,"Don't talk about my sister like that." Shaaban than turned around and walked out but before he did he said..

"Ms. Fey, I would keep a close watch on what is dear to you",said Shaaban,"It might be gone soon." He walked out of the courthouse and drove home.

"He lost it",said Mia.

"What did he mean just then",questioned Maya.

"I don't know",she said.

"Well",said Maya,"I need to return to Kurain Village."

"Very well",said Mia,"I will see you soon."

—


	4. Chapter 1

**From here on out the story takes place about halfway through Phoenix's disbarment. This chapter is only to introduce you to a few characters and (sort of) set the stage. Showing you what content from AA and AAI I will include.**

 _Phoenix Wright: The Forgin' Attorney_ was reading through a random case file on the shelf. He did that whenever he was bored and had nothing else to do. Maya was mentioned in one of them. Apparently she had been accused once before she met Phoenix.

Phoenix thought about his upbeat cheerful assistant. They had known each other for a few years. But her visits had become less, shorter, and more secretive. Why, you ask? Well a few reasons.

Kristoph Gavin, the man Phoenix suspected of framing him of forgery. He had probably tried to tie up loose ends. To try and convince Phoenix that he didn't want him disbarred, he was the only person on the Bar Association who didn't vote for Phoenix's disbarment. Phoenix then decided what people always recommended doing in this scenario. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

Maya's reputation was another reason. Kurain Village was just now becoming popular again. If the master of their Channeling Technique was caught with the Forgin' Attorney her reputation, along with that of Kurain would suffer. Despite Maya's protests Phoenix made sure her visits were decreased by a substantial amount.

His thoughts were interrupted as a voice said,"Daddy, What is that file you are reading?" The voice that spoke was his darling adopted daughter, Trucy Wright. Phoenix had adopted her a few years ago after her father, the defendant in the case that damned him, ran away and went missing, escaping a Guilty verdict. Phoenix despised him for abandoning her like that.

He did a thorough search and couldn't find a living relative. He was overwhelmed, so he took her in. Ever since then she had been helping him make a living and was making more money than Phoenix. Phoenix was snapped back to reality by her question and simply answered,"It's a file about a case my mentor once took on, I tend to read these when I get bored."

"Anyways",said Trucy, with a cheery smile on her face,"what do you want for dinner." This was another thing Trucy had taken to doing. Cooking dinner. On their first dinner together, Phoenix cooked and Trucy had deemed it inedible. So, unlike the first person who deemed his cooking inedible, Trucy took to cooking food every day.

"Why don't we order in today",said Phoenix,"It's been a long day for both of us."

"Sure",said Trucy, still smiling,"But I wanted to ask you something else."

"Go ahead",Phoenix said.

"Can I invite Pearls over this weekend",said Trucy. Trucy had recently become friends with Pearl Fey. Maya's cousin and a very well behaved girl. Phoenix had enjoyed working with Maya and Pearl. Phoenix calls her Pearls, as does Trucy. Both Phoenix and Maya had thought that Pearls and Trucy would become close friends. And sure enough, within a few hours they were great friends.

"Sure",said Phoenix,"I haven't seen her in awhile so having her over would be great."

"Ok",said Trucy,"I'll call her and let you know."

"Oh and Trucy",said Phoenix,"Could you please, please, please help me remove the Steel Samurai theme as my ringtone." Trucy smirked.

"Sorry daddy",said Trucy,"I agreed with Miss Maya to never ever change it, but good try though." Phoenix had repeatedly asked his daughter for assistance in removing the ringtone Maya had set up for his phone. But Maya had coerced Trucy into keeping the ringtone. Phoenix didn't actively search for assistance as he had better things to do, but he tried when he wasn't busy.

Phoenix's phone started to ring, playing the familiar Steel Samurai theme song. Phoenix looked at his phone. It read Edgeworth. Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix's childhood friend along with Larry Butz. They had taken on a few cases against each other and Edgeworth had assisted Phoenix in many ways during his disbarment.

Larry, on the other hand, was busy becoming a children's story author. Trucy has a thin book in her room. It was titled: Franzy's Whippity Whip Trip By: Laurice Deaxnim, Larry's 'Pen Name.' A book based on a Prosecutor named Franziska Von Karma, Who as you guessed by the book title owns a whip. Phoenix quickly answered the phone and spoke,"Hello Edgeworth."

"I trust you've been well, Wright",said Edgeworth,"I found a case you might take particular interest in."

"Yes",said Phoenix.

"It's a case about the Fey family, nearly 60 years ago",said Edgeworth.

"Continue",said Phoenix, his curiosity piqued.

"It was about a murder of one of the village elders",said Edgeworth,"The accused was Maya's Grandmother's sister's grandson."

"Who's that",said Phoenix.

"We don't know",said Edgeworth,"He escaped, and we never found him."

"So he could still be out there",said Phoenix.

"No",said Edgeworth,"He's most likely dead."

"Huh",said Phoenix.

"Wright",said Edgeworth,"When he was dealt with in court, he was in his teens, now he should be either dead or in his mid seventies."

"What was his name",said Phoenix.

"We never actually figured out his name",said Edgeworth,"His name is still anonymous."

"Wh-whaaaaaaaaat!",Exclaimed Phoenix.

"Well",said Edgeworth,"It is quite interesting."

"Why did you decide to tell me this",said Phoenix.

"It involved the Feys and I thought it might interest you",said Edgeworth.

"Ok then",said Phoenix,"I'll remember that story."

"Wright, I shall speak with you soon",said Edgeworth.

"Bye Edgeworth",said Phoenix. He ended the call.

"So",said Trucy,"How is Uncle Miles."

"He's doing well",said Phoenix.

"The food is here",said Trucy.

"That fast",questioned Phoenix.

"Daddy",said Trucy,"Whenever they get a call from us they always can deliver it really quickly, after all we're regulars."

"So you ordered the usual",said Phoenix.

"Yes",exclaimed Trucy,"Chicken sandwich for you and a magically large burger for me."

"I don't understand the difference between their regular burgers and their magically large ones",said Phoenix,"Do you order the magically large ones just because it has the word 'Magic' in it?"

"You know me too well Daddy",said Trucy, smiling.

"Anyways",said Phoenix,"let's dig in." Phoenix ate his dinner with his darling daughter.

—

 _Miles Edgeworth_ sat down in his office. The high prosecutor's office 1202. His office. He pondered a few things. He found a strange case file on the shelf. He wished to share it with Wright.

Wright. An old friend of Edgeworth's. He had known him since grade school. A few years ago he had saved him from a terrible fate. He saved him from two crimes he didn't commit. He had defended Edgeworth against all odds. Against Edgeworth's mentor, Manfred von Karma. But that was back when he was an Ace Attorney not the "Forgin' Attorney".

Edgeworth dialed Phoenix Wright's number. Wright also had recently adopted a darling little girl named Trucy Wright. Strangely enough, Wright had seemed to lessen Maya Fey's visits. Maya Fey was Wright's assistant. She is also the sister of one of his former adversaries, but that was a long time ago. He'd rather not think of that case.

Edgeworth finished up his call with Wright and sat down. He then heard a knock on his door. He opened it to face Prosecutor Shaaban, an international prosecutor.

"Edgeworth",he exclaimed.

"I assume you are here for our game of chess",said Edgeworth.

"Correct",said Shaaban. Shaaban and Edgeworth sat down at the chess table in his office. They finished setting up in the board in less than a minute. Edgeworth took first move he moved a pawn forward. Shaaban moved his knight. Edgeworth moved another pawn. Shaaban moved a pawn. Edgeworth moved his Rooke forward. Shaaban moved his knight again. Edgeworth moved his knight. Shaaban moved his pawn. Edgeworth took Shaaban's pawn.

"Ugh",said Shaaban. This game continued for awhile. Then suddenly...

-Checkmate!-

"It's over Shaaban",said Edgeworth, smirking.

"Ngh",said Shaaban,"Good Game, Edgeworth." Shaaban exited the room and returned to his office. Shaaban was great at chess but Edgeworth was a master. Edgeworth had only lost a chess game to one person. Gregory Edgeworth. His father. But that was a tale for a different day. Suddenly, Gumshoe ran into the office.

"Sir",yelled Gumshoe,"I have a new case for you!"

"This late at night detective",said Edgeworth. Edgeworth took a sip of tea.

"Sir",said Gumshoe,"Kay was at the scene." Edgeworth then spat out all of his tea.

"Kay",stuttered Edgeworth,"As in Kay Faraday, The new Yatagarasu!"

"Yes",said Gumshoe,"It's been years since either of us had seen her!"

"Let's go detective",said Edgeworth.

—

(Time to do a mini Ace Attorney Investigations investigation)

"But I'm telling you",cried Kay,"I didn't kill him to steal the sacred urn, I just happen to be here."

"No way",yelled the guard restraining her in a Mediterranean accent,"You are the eh Yatagarasu are you not."

"Yes but",said Kay.

"Case closed",yelled the woman next to the guard.

"M-Mr. Edgeworth",said Kay, glancing at Edgeworth.

"Hello Kay",said Edgeworth.

"This mean girl is accusing me",yelled Kay,"Of stealing an urn."

"Because she did",yelled the girl, who Edgeworth realized to be Pearl Fey.

"Pearls?",questioned Edgeworth.

"Ah",said Pearls,"Mr. Edgeworth."

"Looks like we share a mutual acquaintance",said Kay.

"How do you know Mr. Edgeworth",demanded Pearls.

"We worked together on a few cases",said Kay.

"Mr. Edgeworth, why would you work with a criminal",yelled Pearls.

"Relax Pearls",said Edgeworth,"We haven't arrived at any conclusions yet, so just tell me what happened, so I can conduct my investigation."

"Very well",said Pearls,"The Kurain Sacred Urn was nearly stolen, and she was found outside near the scene."

 **Kurain Sacred Urn added to my Organizer**

"Well Pearls",said Edgeworth,"That's not decisive evidence."

"Normally yes",said Pearls,"But no one else except for the guards standing outside was near the building."

-No one near the building-

No one was near the building. So where did they go? -Added to Logic-

"Also",said the guard,"All The guards have an alibi."

"Also",said Pearls,"The window was broken, and she was found just outside of the window."

"Let me hear your reasoning then Pearls",said Edgeworth

-Argument-

-Ms. Faraday broke into the window to get in

-She then entered and stole the Urn and escaped

"Ok",said Edgeworth,"I see your reasoning."

"Very well",said Pearls,"So will you arrest her?"

"No",said Edgeworth,"I still need to give my rebuttal."

-Rebuttal-

-Ms. Faraday broke a window to get in

-She then entered and stole the Urn and escaped

-Objection!-

Edgeworth wagged his finger than spoke,"No."

"Wh-what",said Pearls.

"If she, stole the urn then why is it still here",said Edgeworth.

"!",said Kay,"I was going to say that."

"If she really did break in than why is the treasure still here",said Edgeworth.

-Hold It!-

"But that would mean...",yelled Pearls,"That the thief is still here!?"

-Thief's Location- added to Logic

"No",said Edgeworth,"He probably had an emergency, so he had to escape."

"An alarm was triggered",said The Guard.

"So this proves that Kay is innocent Pal",yelled Gumshoe.

-Objection!-

"You just said the thief had an excuse",said Pearls,"But that renders your argument that if Ms. Faraday was the thief she would've stolen the treasure."

"Ngh",Edgeworth cried out.

"See Mr. Edgeworth, She is the thief",said Pearls.

"Maybe you're the thief",yelled Kay.

"No",said Edgeworth,"She is technically one of the legal owners of it, so she has no need to steal it."

"Hold on",thought Edgeworth,"The thief's Location! He's still here!"

"Ok then",said the guard,"Arrest her!"

-Hold It!-

"Not Yet",said Edgeworth,"Detective Gumshoe!"

"Yes sir",yelled Gumshoe.

"Search this entire room",yelled Edgeworth.

"Huh",said Pearls.

"I'm testing the theory that the thief is still here",said Edgeworth.

"Detective",said Edgeworth,"Check under the box that the Urn is on." Gumshoe removed the box to reveal... a mysterious man.

"You!",yelled Pearls,"You're the thief."

"Yes",said Edgeworth,"Gumshoe Arrest him!"

"On It, Sir!",yelled Gumshoe taking him in.

"Thank you Mr. Edgeworth",yelled Pearls and Kay in unison.

"No problem",said Edgeworth,"Now if you would excuse me, I have some tea at my office I would like to finish."

"Bye Mr. Edgeworth!",yelled Kay and Pearls together.

—


	5. Chapter 2

**Just so you all know, I DO ship Phoenix/Maya but I don't want to write about it. Why? Because if I write a romantic story it will either be the most cringeworthy thing you have ever seen, or basically a copy of another story on** **. Maybe after I have improved my writing skills I may Wright a Phaya story.**

 _Maya Fey_ cleared her mind, and stood. She meditated underneath of a freezing waterfall near Kurain. This was a part of her everyday life. Training and increasing her spiritual power. She was supposed to clear her mind during times like these, but she couldn't help but think of things. Like her old partner, Phoenix Wright, but she called him Nick.

Maya was saddened by Phoenix's disbarment. But even more so she was hurt by him pushing her out of his life after his disbarment. He always gave her two reasons. Her reputation, and her safety from Kristoph Gavin. She always came when she could. Despite Phoenix's protests, she came to visit all the time.

Phoenix's adopted daughter, Trucy Wright had become close friends with Pearl Fey, her cousin. Maya just calls her Pearly though. She questioned why Phoenix allows Pearls to go to visit Trucy. But he didn't let her visit as often. After Maya had waited patiently for the requisite amount of time to pass, she left the waterfall and returned to Kurain Village.

She entered Fey manor. There she saw Pearl Fey, her dear old cousin. Pearls then broke the silence by saying,"Mystic Maya, I'm going to visit Trucy this weekend!"

"Trucy called?",questioned Maya.

"Yes",said Pearls. Suddenly her phone rang. She looked at the caller.

'Nick'

—

 _Phoenix_ was still seated at his office, relaxing for the night after his dinner with his daughter. When suddenly, a phone call came in. When Phoenix looked at the caller ID, his heart skipped a beat. There on the screen it read, Kristoph Gavin. He composed himself and answered, trying to register no emotion.

"Hello",said Phoenix.

"Hello Herr Wright",said the German man.

"Kristoph",said Phoenix,"To what do I owe this call to."

"I wanted to ask if I could visit your abode this weekend",said Kristoph.

"You mean",said Phoenix,"the office?"

"Yes Herr Wright",said Kristoph. Phoenix shivered. The thought of allowing Kristoph to enter into his office terrified him.

"How about we go out this weekend",Phoenix covered up casually.

"No",said Kristoph,"I would like to visit your abode."

"Kristoph Uh",said Phoenix,"I'd prefer if we go out somewhere."

"Very well",said Kristoph,"We shall have dinner on Saturday."

"Alright",said Phoenix,"I will see you then." The phone clicked as Kristoph Gavin ended the call. Phoenix breathed a relieved sigh. He had dodged a bullet there. Kristoph, the man who had caused Phoenix to live in fear with his very subtle hints that Phoenix always picked up on. threatening hints. But that was a story for a different day.

Phoenix dialed the number. Maya Fey's number. He pressed the button and the phone started ringing. It answered very quickly and then Maya spoke,"Nick!"

"Mr. Nick",exclaimed Pearls over the phone.

"Maya",said Phoenix,"I have a problem."

"What!",said Maya,"Don't keep me waiting Nick!"

"Kristoph Gavin",said Phoenix,"you guys can still come over this weekend but-"

"Wait!",said Maya,"I can come!"

"Calm down",said Phoenix,"and yes."

"But",said Maya,"What is the problem?"

"I have to go out to dinner with him over the weekend",said Phoenix.

"Why?"said Pearls.

"Because",said Phoenix,"They say keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"It's fine Nick",said Maya,"It's been awhile since we've seen each other in person."

"A few months",said Phoenix.

"Alright Bye Nick",exclaimed Maya.

"See you this weekend Mr. Nick",said Pearls.

"Bye Maya and Pearls",said Phoenix. Phoenix ended the call. He sat down and sighed. It would be a rough weekend.

—

 _Miles Edgeworth_ sat down in his chair. He hadn't had a busy day in awhile. In walked in, Gumshoe. "Detective",said Edgeworth,"What is it you need?"

"Sir",he saluted,"A murder has occurred in the Courthouse!" Edgeworth jumped back in surprise.

"Who has the nerve!",yelled Edgeworth.

"The suspect is a young prosecutor named Klavier Gavin",said Gumshoe.

"Wh-",said Edgeworth.

"Yes",said Gumshoe,"The guy who got Mr. Wright disbarred."

"I will be going straight to the scene",said Edgeworth, getting up.

—

"I didn't do it",yelled Klavier.

"Relax, Klavier",said a man standing near the German prosecutor,"I have every intention to defend you in court."

"Meine Bruder",said Klavier.

"Don't worry",said Edgeworth,"As a fellow prosecutor I intend to thoroughly investigate before I make an arrest."

"I-I",said Klavier.

"I don't believe you did it Mr. Gavin",said Edgeworth.

"Thank you Herr Edgeworth!",exclaimed Klavier,"and call me Klavier!"

"And you are?",said Edgeworth, looking at the other man.

"Kristoph",he said,"Kristoph Gavin, Attorney at law."

"Really",said Edgeworth,"You two are brothers."

"Yes",said Klavier,"and I can't wait until the day we face off in court."

"Hmph",said Edgeworth,"Do the prosecutor's office proud, Klavier."

"Anyways what do you intend to investigate first?",questioned Kristoph.

"I would like to see a few facts about the case before I begin my investigation",said Edgeworth.

"Alright sir",said Gumshoe,"The victim was the defendant in the case Klavier was prosecuting against a defense attorney."

"Who is the Attorney?",said Edgeworth.

"Mr. Ator Nee",said Gumshoe,"The victim's name is Devon Dan."

"What about the murder weapon",said Edgeworth.

"It couldn't be located",said Gumshoe.

"Hmm",said Edgeworth.

 **Unknown Murder Weapon added to Logic.**

 **The murder weapon couldn't be found. Perhaps he died from another cause?**

"How about the case at hand",said Edgeworth,"The case that Klavier was prosecuting?"

"I was winning",chimed Klavier.

"It's true",said Kristoph,"I was thoroughly impressed by how well he was doing."

"Do you have any motive yet detective?",said Edgeworth.

"Not yet sir",said Gumshoe.

 **Unknown Motive added to Logic**

 **Why was the victim killed? There must have been a reason.**

"What else do we have",said Edgeworth.

"Not much sir",said Gumshoe,"We waited till you arrived to start."

"So why do you suspect Klavier?",said Edgeworth.

"He's the only one who was near the scene around the time of death",said Gumshoe.

"Except for the defense attorney!",yelled Klavier.

"It's true the Attorney was losing",said Kristoph,"Maybe he killed the defendant because he didn't want to lose?"

"I don't believe so",said Edgeworth,"Did he have any perfect record to uphold?"

"No sir",said Gumshoe.

"This attorney doesn't seem to have a motive yet",said Edgeworth,"But I would like to investigate the crime scene first."

"Very well",said Kristoph,"I will assist you." Edgeworth walked off to the defendant lobby.

Begin Investigation

Defendant Lobby No. 1

Partner: Kristoph Gavin

Edgeworth walked over to the body. He looked closer.

"(I won't rest until I've inspected every suspicious-looking nook and cranny)",thought Edgeworth. (I had to make it authentic)

"Detective",said Edgeworth,"There is a pistol on top of the body."

"It's not the murder weapon sir",said Gumshoe,"Forensics are still processing the scene but at first glance they said confidently that the wound wasn't a gunshot wound."

"Hmm",said Edgeworth. Edgeworth looked at the knife next to the victim. "Was the knife the murder weapon",questioned Edgeworth.

"No sir",said Gumshoe,"Forensics confirmed that the wound doesn't match with that knife."

"Looks like our killer is trying to deceive us",said Edgeworth,"I doubt we'll know the real cause of death until we get an autopsy."

 **Deceptive Killer added to Logic**

 **The killer tried to trick us on what the murder weapon was. Perhaps they had some knowledge about how initial investigation is done?**

Edgeworth examined the gloves near the body.

"Perhaps the killer was wearing these?",said Edgeworth.

 **Gloves added to my Organizer**

Edgeworth examined the victim's pocket.

"What's this?",questioned Edgeworth.

"It's some kind of letter, sir",said Gumshoe.

"It says,'I'll protect you, but if push comes to shove the defendant will break'",said Edgeworth,"Is this some kind of riddle?"

"Well",said Kristoph,"I don't understand yet but if we get more evidence we might be able to solve the riddle."

"It seems ominous",said Edgeworth.

 **Ominous note added to my Organizer**

 **Ominous riddle added to Logic**

 **I'll protect you but if push comes to shove the defendant will break. What does it mean?**

"This seems strange",said Edgeworth,"There is are two contradictions here!" He gestured to the two other weapons.

-Eureka!-

"These two weapons are confirmed to not be the murder weapon",said Edgeworth,"So what on earth are they doing here at the crime scene!"

"Oh wow sir",said Gumshoe.

"Our killer has knowledge about how to deceive us",said Edgeworth.

"Hmm",said a strange man behind them.

Investigation Complete

"Who are you",Questioned Edgeworth.

"I am Ator Nee",said Ator.

"Why are you here",Questioned Kristoph.

"To assist in proving this young prosecutor's motive",said Ator.

"I don't think he is guilty",said Edgeworth.

"I'll prove his guilt",said Ator.

-Argument- (Insert new confrontation moderato theme here)

-You just said that the killer knew how to deceive us

-A young prosecutor would know how evidence is looked over

-He probably planted the fake weapons to frame someone else

-Perhaps someone his fingerprints were on the real murder weapon

—

-Rebuttal-

-You just said the killer new how to deceive us

-A young prosecutor would know how evidence is looked over

-He probably planted the fake weapons to frame someone else

-Perhaps his fingerprints were on the real murder weapon

-Objection!-

Edgeworth shook his finger.

"I'm afraid not",said Edgeworth.

"Hmm",said Ator,"Bringing some of the Courtroom into this I see."

"Hmph",said Edgeworth,"It is impossible for the killer's fingerprints to be on the murder weapon."

-Objection!-

"Why?",said Ator.

"Simple",said Edgeworth,"Two reasons."

"What do you mean",said Ator.

"First of all we found gloves at the crime scene",said Edgeworth,"Meaning the killer's prints could not possibly be on any of the weapons." Ator jumped back, starting to sweat nervously.

"Well what is the second reason",said Ator.

"He is a practicing prosecutor",said Edgeworth,"He would know how to cover a crime up!"

"And he di-",said Ator.

-Objection!-

"No",said Edgeworth,"If his fingerprints are on any of the weapons it would conclusively prove his innocence!"

"Gnnaaaaa",cried Ator.

"Detective send these weapons to forensics",said Edgeworth.

—

"Sir I have the results!",yelled Gumshoe.

"Yes Detective",said Edgeworth.

"It says that",said Gumshoe,"Not a print was lifted sir."

"Ha",said Ator,"See, he is clearly guilty."

-Objection!-

"This doesn't conclusively prove his guilt!",yelled Edgeworth.

"But it doesn't conclusively prove his innocence either",said Ator.

"Remember these are fake murder weapons",said Edgeworth.

-Objection!-

"So what",said Ator,"How would the killer lose from not taking the real weapon."

"He lost because the real murder weapon had the real killer's prints!",said Edgeworth,"Also a thought just occurred to me."

"Yes?",said Ator.

"Klavier has been detained since the moment of murder yes?",said Edgeworth.

"That is correct",said Ator.

"If so",said Edgeworth,"If the murder weapon isn't with him then it would very conclusively prove his innocence!"

-Objection!-

"But he could have disposed of it without people seeing",said Ator.

-Objection!-

"Then it will be in this courthouse!",yelled Edgeworth,"But if they aren't it means that the killer is someone completely different!"

"Nnnnnggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh",Ator cried out.

"Detective Gumshoe!",commanded Edgeworth,"Check Klavier and have someone search the entire courthouse for a good hiding spot!"

—

"Sir!",saluted Gumshoe,"No sign of any weapon was found in the courthouse!"

-Objection!-

"So close Mr. Prosecutor",said Ator,"But no."

"Wha-",said Gumshoe.

"His brother has had the opportunity to leave this courthouse",said Ator.

"You can't be proposing-",said Edgeworth.

"I hereby indict Kristoph Gavin as an accomplice to the murder Klavier Gavin committed",said Ator. Edgeworth jumped back.

"How DARE you",yelled Kristoph.

-Objection!-

"You have no evidence of that!",yelled Edgeworth.

"True",said Ator,"But you can't ignore the possibility."

"Ngh",said Edgeworth,"It appears we may need to continue our investigation."

"I agree Herr Edgeworth",said Kristoph.

"Let's see",said Edgeworth,"Detective send the body to forensics to get an autopsy report."

"Ok sir",said Gumshoe.

"Next",said Edgeworth,"Let's examine Kristoph's car."

"Actually",said Klavier,"We came here on my motorcycle!"

"Let's examine it in the parking lot",said Edgeworth.

—

March 21, 3:00 P.M.

District Court - Parking Lot

"Nooo",cried Klavier.

"Bro",said Kristoph,"You forgot to put the motorcycle in the garage."

"I didn't think it was going to rain",said Klavier.

"It wasn't forecasted",said Kristoph,"I'll give you that."

"What time did it start raining?",questioned Edgeworth.

"Just before the murder",said Ator.

"Hmm",said Edgeworth,"WAIT!"

"Yes",said Ator.

"This conclusively proves his innocence",said Edgeworth,"Kristoph Gavin never left because it started raining and all the water on the seat is untouched!"

"Noooooooo",yelled Ator.

"So Ator Nee",said Edgeworth,"Think you can deny his innocence any longer."

"Noooooo",he yelled.

—

"I believe I have sufficiently proven the Gavin brothers' innocence don't you",said Edgeworth.

"Yes",said Ator,"They seem to be innocent."

"Let's go back to the crime scene and see if we can find Devon Dan's real killer",said Edgeworth,"I don't have a suspect yet but with a little more investigating we will find the true culprit of the murder."

—

March 21, 3:13 P.M.

Defendant Lobby No. 1

"Let's see",said Gumshoe,"Oh!"

"Yes Detective",said Edgeworth.

"I found a lead sir",said Gumshoe,"It's not much but it is a small piece of chain from a golden necklace."

"So basically",said Edgeworth,"The Killer had to have owned a golden necklace."

"Also note",said Kristoph,"Meine Bruder's necklace is silver not gold."

"We know",said Edgeworth,"But it seems like a clue."

 **Golden Necklace added to Organizer**

 **Golden Necklace added to Logic**

"Well Mr. Edgeworth",said Gumshoe,"Any idea about the case."

"Well",said Edgeworth let's look around. Edgeworth looked at the table in the defendant lobby to see a mountain of evidence on it. On the side of it was a broken gold necklace.

"Ooh",said Gumshoe,"Shiiiinny."

"Detective don't touch that!",yelled Edgeworth.

"Sorry sir",said Gumshoe looking down.

 **Broken Gold Necklace added to Logic**

"Wait",said Edgeworth. He then thought of something. He made a logical deduction.

-Eureka!-

"That broken piece from earlier and this chain!",exclaimed Edgeworth,"I think they go together!"

"Well then",said Kristoph,"Put them together." After Edgeworth did that he was greeted with what appeared to be a large fingerprint.

"Th-this could",said Edgeworth,"Point us to the real killer!"

"Detective run a test right now",Exclaimed Kristoph.

—

"The results revealed...",said Gumshoe.

 **And that's it for today folks! Also something to note. Kristoph is not the main villain in this series. He's just that villain that's just kinda there. Anyways Farewell, my readers. (That was a reference, comment if you get it!)**


	6. Chapter 3

**Hello there folks! Welcome back to Turnabout of the Feys, A Legacy Begins! The story that a lot of people will probably never even read! But in all seriousness last time I left off on a cliffhanger. So without further ado, I present A Legacy Begins Chapter 3!**

"Detective Gumshoe!",said Edgeworth,"What were the results!"

"The tests revealed",said Gumshoe,"That the fingerprints belong to... Ator Nee!"

"Wh-",said Edgeworth.

"Wha",said Kristoph.

"Whaa",said Klavier.

"Whaaaaaaat",they all yelled in unison.

"Me?",yelled Ator in fear.

"What on earth is this about Pal!",yelled Gumshoe.

"I-I-I can explain!",yelled Ator.

"Yes",said Edgeworth.

 **-Argument- (Insert Confrontation Allegro here)**

-I didn't kill anyone!

-That Necklace was being used as evidence in the trial!

-It's no surprise my fingerprints were on it!

-Also there's a locket on it

-Let's see what the photo is!

"Yes",said Edgeworth,"Check the locket!"

"It is...",said Gumshoe,"A picture of Devon Dan's sister."

"Ms. Devora Dan",said Ator.

"She was my witness",said Klavier.

"She was to testify against Devon, no",said Ator.

"So",said Edgeworth,"The locket was the defendant's?"

"Yes",said Ator,"It was found at the scene of the crime."

"Well why is it separated from the rest of evidence",said Edgeworth.

"During the recess I gave him his locket",said Ator,"He said he wanted it so I gave it to him."

"So",said Edgeworth,"It probably fell off during the struggle between the victim and his assailant."

 **-Rebuttal-**

-I didn't kill anyone!

-That Necklace was being used as evidence in the trial

-Hold It!-

"I don't see how that could be used as evidence",said Edgeworth.

"It's what I used to prove the defendant was at the scene",said Klavier.

"Oh",said Edgeworth.

-It's no surprise my fingerprints are on it!

-Hold It!-

"When holding evidence you are supposed to be wearing gloves",said Edgeworth.

"Well I gave it to him during the break",said Ator,"Which actually strengthens my argument."

"How?",questioned Edgeworth.

"If I was committing murder",said Ator,"I would be wearing gloves, right?"

"Add That Statement to Your Testimony",said Edgeworth.

"Very well",said Ator.

-If I was murdering him then I would probably be wearing gloves

-Objection!-

"I'm afraid you've made a fatal flaw",said Edgeworth, pulling out the unknown murder weapon.

"What?",said Ator sweating.

"If the murderer was wearing gloves",said Edgeworth,"Why would he take the murder weapon!"

"A-aggghh",yelled Ator.

"Agh",yelled Klavier.

"So what does this mean",said Kristoph.

"Simple",said Edgeworth,"Ator Nee!, I formally indict you on the charge of murdering Devon Dan!"

"Nngghhghghggghhh",he cried out. He straightened himself.

"Mr. Nee?",Questioned Gumshoe. Ator looked up. He scrambled his hair up. He looked sociopathic.

"I killed NO ONE",yelled Ator, throwing his attorney's badge at Edgeworth like a boomerang to have it bounce back to him. He caught it perfectly.

"Ngh",Edgeworth cried as he was hit.

"I'll tell you why I'm innocent",said Ator.

 **-Argument- (Insert Confrontation Presto theme here)**

-I don't have the murder weapon on me!

-A full body search was conducted on me after the murder!

-I didn't have a weapon on me!

-How did I kill the Defendant!

-Show me evidence! I bet you have none!

-HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHH!

"Hmph",said Edgeworth.

"Sir",said Gumshoe.

"Let's end this",said Edgeworth,"I have a pretty good idea." Edgeworth took a moment to think about it logically. The real murder weapon. Something that decisively proves Ator's guilt.

-Eureka!-

"I-I have the murder weapon!",said Edgeworth,"I know what it is."

 **-Rebuttal-**

-I don't have the murder weapon on me!

-A full body search was conducted after the murder

-Hold It!-

"You could have concealed it!",yelled Edgeworth.

-Objection!-

"I was searched directly after the murder",said Ator.

-I didn't have a weapon on me!

-How did I kill the defendant!

-Show me evidence! I bet you have none!

-Objection!-

Edgeworth wagged his finger.

"I believe I know the cause of death",said Edgeworth.

"Whaaaaat",yelled Klavier.

"I think the victim might have been strangled!",yelled Edgeworth.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo",cried Ator.

"But with what sir!",yelled Gumshoe.

"The Locket!",yelled Edgeworth,"It has Ator's fingerprints!"

"Ngha",yelled Ator.

"We'll run a luminol test to check if there was blood on the locket",yelled Edgeworth,"Then we'll run a blood test on it."

"And if it's the victim's...",said Kristoph.

"It will conclusively prove Ator Nee's Guilt!",yelled Edgeworth,"Well Mr. Nee!"

"I-I-I didn't",said Ator,"Ngh, Just... Just, Ngaaah, End this, Noooooooooooooooo!" Ator fell to the ground.

"I-I confess",said Ator,"I confess my guilt."

"You killed Devon Dan",said Klavier.

"You framed my brother and nearly myself!",yelled Kristoph.

"Detective Gumshoe",said Edgeworth,"Arrest Mr. Nee." Gumshoe slapped a pair of handcuffs on Ator. The cops on scene grabbed Ator and restrained him. They took him to the police station.

—

Phoenix Wright sat down at his desk. It was Friday night, and he awaited the arrival of Maya and Pearls. He drank from his steaming cup of coffee. He had started to like coffee after his encounter with Godot, A.K.A. Diego Armando. He sipped and thought about the situation. Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Niiiiiiiick",yelled Maya from outside the door. Phoenix quickly walked up to open the door as both Pearls and Maya ran and hugged him.

"Hello Maya",said Phoenix.

"So how have you been",said Maya, smirking.

"I have been well",said Phoenix,"How's training."

"It's been well",said Maya.

"Mr. Nick",said Pearls,"Where's Trucy?"

"She's in the kitchen",said Phoenix. Pearls ran into the kitchen.

"I have a few activities planned this weekend",said Maya, smirking,"Like my Samurai shows."

"Ngh",cried Phoenix.

—

Phoenix, Maya, Pearls, and Trucy went out for dinner. For once Maya made the payment, due to the fact she had much more money than Phoenix. Once they had finished up, they walked through the park. Pearls and Trucy were having an open conversation on Phoenix and Maya's 'Love'.

"Aaaaaaaaaah",yelled a person from a nearby location.

"Wh-what was that",said Phoenix, sweating.

"H-help",yelled a woman from far away. Phoenix and Maya ran towards the direction of the screaming. They turned a corner and bumped into a woman who was wearing a dark blue scarf and stood in front of a dead body. Behind the body was a masked man. He was holding a knife that he quickly dropped. He quickly ran in the other direction, running away from the crime scene.

"Who",yelled the woman.

"Who are you",said Maya.

"Me?",said the woman,"I'm Kay Faraday."

"Kay Faraday",said Phoenix,"That name sounds familiar."

"I was Mr. Edgeworth's assistant when he took down that smuggling ring",said Kay.

"What happened",said Phoenix.

"That masked man",said Kay,"He ran up to that man and stabbed him."

"Well let's call the cops",said Maya.

"I already did",chimed in Trucy.

"Then we can get an investigation started",said Phoenix.

"Wright?",questioned Edgeworth.

"Edgeworth?",said Phoenix,"What are you doing here."

"When I heard your daughter called the cops I came to investigate",said Edgeworth.

"Well let me explain what happened",said Phoenix,"We saw a masked man and your old assistant, the masked man was holding a knife and had just stabbed the victim."

"Can we identify the victim",said Edgeworth.

"First let's let forensics process the scene while we investigate",said Phoenix.

"Then we can get the body to autopsy and identification",said Edgeworth.

Begin Investigation

Park - Corner

Partner: Miles Edgeworth

Phoenix walked to the body.

"We won't rest until we've inspected every nook and cranny",said Edgeworth.

"Is that exactly necessary-",said Phoenix.

"EVERY. NOOK. AND. CRANNY.",said Edgeworth. **(A reference)**

Phoenix looked at the knife.

"This is the murder weapon I'm guessing",said Phoenix.

"Yes",said Kay,"I saw him stab the victim with that knife."

"So we should hold onto it",said Phoenix.

"Wright",said Edgeworth,"I certainly hope you haven't forgotten the importance of the murder weapon during your years away from the profession."

"I haven't",he yelled.

"I hope so",said Edgeworth.

 **Knife added to Court Record**

Phoenix looked at the body.

"This guy looks familiar",said Phoenix.

"Well we'll know once we get the body to autopsy",said Edgeworth.

"In that case I don't know what else we can do",said Phoenix,"I mean, the only clue the killer left us with is this knife."

"Then we'll examine it for prints",said Edgeworth,"We just need to wait for forensics."

"Alright But look at this!",said Phoenix,"The victim was holding a gun."

"So our killer might get away with justified self defense",said Edgeworth

 **Gun added to Court Record**

—

"We couldn't lift a single print sir",said Forensics.

"Well the investigation has hit a dead end",said Edgeworth,"I can't think of anything else, Also who was the victim."

"We identified him as...",said Forensics,"Actually, on Record it says his name is Minion No. 1."

"Minion No. 1",questioned Phoenix,"That can't be the victim's real name."

"It's likely someone altered their file",said Edgeworth,"The only ones with access to those files are detectives and prosecutors."

"Can we see the file on the victim",said Phoenix.

"Sure",said Forensics. They handed Phoenix the file.

"Wh-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat",cried Phoenix as he skimmed the file.

"Wright!",said Edgeworth,"What is it."

"Read the section,'Current State'!",yelled Phoenix.

"H-He is missing!",yelled Edgeworth.

"So he was a missing person?",said Maya.

"Yes, he was in hiding, according to this file",said Phoenix,"Kind of like..." He stopped himself.

"Like what?",said Maya.

"Never mind",said Phoenix.

"Let's read the description",said Edgeworth, sensing what Phoenix meant and trying to help him out of the situation.

"It was believed that Mr. Ni'ohn was a part of a group",said Phoenix,"A criminal group that's reason was unknown, the leader of said group was widely believed to be a man named Vick Thum, though that was never confirmed."

"So he was a criminal",said Edgeworth,"I don't know if you caught it Wright, but the man who altered the file made a critical mistake."

"Yeah",said Phoenix,"He said Mr. Ni'ohn, so we now know the victim's real surname."

"But no leads on his first name",said Edgeworth,"Wright, I'm going to do research on this Ni'ohn and see if there are any living relatives, in the mean time leave you in charge of the of the investigation."

"So you're leaving?",said Phoenix.

"Yes",said Edgeworth,"I'm going to the records room to research, Farewell Wright." Edgeworth then walked off to his car and then drove to the police station.

"Well what now",said Maya.

"Let's hold on to this file for now",said Phoenix.

 **Mr. Ni'ohn's File added to Court Record**

"Let's see if he had anything on him",said Phoenix,"Let's check his pockets." Inside they found a phone.

"Maya",said Phoenix,"We need to check the recent calls, it could lead to the real killer."

"I'll do it, Sir!",yelled Forensics.

—

"Sir!",yelled Forensics,"We could find no recent calls!"

"Huh",said Phoenix,"Strange."

"Looks like our killer is deceptive",said Maya.

"Yes",said Phoenix,"It is clearly obvious that he has a knowledge of this stuff."

 **Phone added to Court Record**

"Sir",said Forensics,"There are no other clues at the scene."

"This is almost like DL-6",said Phoenix,"There is virtually no evidence."

"The only difference is...",said Maya,"I can't channel him."

"We don't know his real name",said Phoenix,"Edgeworth is researching, so maybe we can find out something later."

"I don't see anything else we can do next",said Maya.

"Perhaps I can help!",yelled Kay.

"Ms. Faraday?",said Phoenix.

"Please call me Kay",said Kay.

"Well Kay!",said Maya,"How can you help."

"You see this contraption I'm holding",said Kay,"This is little thief."

"Little Thief?",questioned Phoenix.

"While I was working with Mr. Edgeworth, I used Little Thief to recreate the crime scenes",said Kay,"Since there are so few clues we can use Little Thief to recreate the crime scene at the time of the crime and project it to see what happened at the time of the crime."

"Cool!",yelled Maya.

"That's interesting",said Phoenix.

"Anyways let me input the data",said Kay,"The killer stabbed him, and erased the phone, and There is a bullet over there and the victim is holding a gun!" The corner then transformed into a recreation of it at the time of the murder. As they watched the masked murderer stab the victim, they marveled at the power of Little Thief.

"Alright",said Phoenix, snapping out of his daze,"Let's investigate the recreation." Phoenix walked over to the murderer and the knife."

"He's erasing the phone",said Maya.

"I wonder why",said Phoenix,"Usually killer's only do that when it is something that has a clue."

"Maybe he needed data from the phone!",yelled Kay.

"Then wouldn't it be easier to just take the phone with him",said Phoenix.

"Oh",said Kay. They looked at the phone.

"Aww",said Maya,"I wish it would say the numbers he was deleting."

"I don't think Kay's device is omniscient",said Phoenix.

"Hey!",said Kay,"He's the omnipotent and ubiquitous Little Thief!"

"..." Phoenix walked to the victim.

"Wh-what is this!",yelled Phoenix,"The victim, fired his gun!"

"Th-that means that!",said Maya.

"Our killer did this in justified self defense!",said Phoenix.

"So the killer wasn't criminally responsible for this",said Kay.

"I think that's all!",said Phoenix,"But we still have no leads on the murderer."

"Yeah, I can see",said Maya.

"I think that's all we can do for now",said Phoenix.

 **Investigation Complete**

—


	7. Chapter 4

"Wright",said Edgeworth,"I'm back."

"Edgeworth, did you find anything?",said Phoenix.

"Sadly, I couldn't find any other files that read, Ni'ohn",said Edgeworth.

"So our investigation is at this point nearly impossible",said Phoenix.

"At this point, I'm afraid we may need to close the investigation",said Edgeworth.

"We'll take all the evidence in and keep an eye out",said Phoenix.

"If we see anything suspicious like this we can keep an eye out",said Edgeworth.

"Let's return to the office Maya, Trucy, Pearls",said Phoenix. Phoenix walked off.

—

Phoenix sighed.

"Kristoph Gavin will be paying a visit tonight",said Phoenix.

"Me, Pearly, and Trucy will be upstairs in the apartment",said Maya. The girls scurried upstairs. Shortly, a knock was heard. Phoenix opened the door to be greeted by the cold, empty stare of Kristoph Gavin.

"Hello Kristoph",said Phoenix.

"Wright",said Kristoph.

"Let us go to the Borscht Bowl, I would like a good meal",said Phoenix.

"Very well",said Kristoph. Phoenix and Kristoph walked off, leaving Maya, Pearls, and Trucy.

—

 **Brief Intermission: Author's Statement**

 **I'm very sorry about this next scene. It will probably be very cringeworthy. I'm a male and I don't know how girl hangouts work. So sorry if this next scene is garbage. And I apologize in advance to all the females out there who are reading this. IN FACT. To avoid avoid offending anyone I will Wright a reminiscing scene.**

 **-MuhammadGamingS**

—

Maya sat down with Trucy and Pearls. They started conversing.

"Miss Maya, what do you think of that case",said the 12 year old Trucy Wright.

"Well...",said Maya,"It was strange."

"Mystic Maya",said Pearls,"Can you tell us stories of you and Mr. Nick's first cases."

"Sure Pearly",said Maya,"It started off in the Fey & Co. Law Offices, My sister was murdered... and I was the suspect." Trucy gasped.

"Why",she questioned.

"And then Nick ran up and saved me from the cops-",said Maya.

-Objection!-

"Miss Maya",said Trucy,"If you mean he fought off the cops you and I both know daddy isn't capable of anything close to that."

"Fine",said Maya,"I'll tell you the real story, I just wanted to spruce it up for you."

"Please do",said Trucy.

"He was the one who defended me in court",said Maya,"He faced off against Mr. Edgeworth and delayed the trial for the second day, and during his investigation he was found out by a blackmailer, who was the real killer."

"What!",said Trucy.

"The blackmailer controlled the law and a lot about it",said Maya,"He made him the defendant, and I was released."

"Well who defended him?",said Trucy.

"He took on his own defense and nearly lost until I channeled my sister",said Maya,"He listened to her advice, and won the case."

"Wow",said Pearls and Trucy in unison, then the former said,"It's a truly romantic story."

"Next, The Steel Samurai case-",said Maya, ignoring Pearls's comment.

"Miss Maya, you told me the story to this case when you first introduced me to the Steel Samurai",said Trucy.

"Very well",said Maya,"His next case however was truly a miracle."

"Which one was it",said Trucy.

"Me and Nick call it either Mr. Edgeworth's case or The second DL-6 incident",said Maya,"Mr. Edgeworth was arrested on the charge of murdering Robert Hammond, and the prosecuting attorney was Manfred von Karma, the "Perfection Incarnate". Trucy gasped

"Well, how did you best him!",said Trucy.

"We won that trial, but we had a retrial for the DL-6 incident and one questioned lingered in the air,'Who Killed Gregory Edgeworth?'",said Maya,"Nick proved that Manfred von Karma was the killer of DL-6, 'He killed Gregory Edgeworth!" (That was a reference)

"Wow",said Pearls,"Then you returned for your training."

"Yes",said Maya,"Trucy, Pearls has told you of everything else, right?"

"Yes",said Trucy,"I know about your trial, and everything after that."

"Well what do we do now?",said Pearls.

"How about we watch the Steel Samurai",said Maya,"We'll watch until Nick get's back."

—

 **Once again I apologize for that scene. I hope I didn't offend anybody. If anyone felt offended, just let me know.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **MuhammadGamingS**

—

After Phoenix had his hearty supper, he went to the Prosecutor's office to visit his friend, Miles Edgeworth. He took the elevator up to the 12th floor. He entered room 1202. Inside was Miles Edgeworth.

"Edgeworth",said Phoenix.

"Wright! What are you doing here!",said Edgeworth.

"What's that?",said Phoenix, looking at Edgeworth's Desk.

"I suppose it's no use hiding it anymore",said Edgeworth,"Read it, Wright."

"This is a form",said Phoenix,"You're... applying for chief prosecutor!"

"Calm down Wright",said Edgeworth,"I'm merely considering it."

"Really?",said Phoenix,"I thought you liked working in the Courtroom."

"While I do miss the Courtroom, our current chief prosecutor is thinking of resigning",said Edgeworth,"Of course, in emergencies, I will appear in court."

"Hmm",said Phoenix.

"Wright, let us play chess",said Edgeworth.

"Are you sure",said Phoenix,"You always win, you probably should try to be recognized as a chess grandmaster."

"Well, chess is a very great game",said Edgeworth,"I have only been beaten once, and by my father."

"Never mind",said Phoenix,"You should face off with a grandmaster."

"Wright!",said Edgeworth,"I don't think I could take on the grandmasters of chess."

"I think you could",said Phoenix,"You should at least try some chess competitions."

"Hmm",said Edgeworth,"Wright, you're right."

"I am?",questioned Phoenix. Edgeworth grabbed his famous'It's Maroon' jacket and put it on.

"We are going to a chess tournament",said Edgeworth,"These usually take a few hours, so get comfortable."

"Very well",said Phoenix,"Let's go." The two walked out and Edgeworth drove to a chess competition. **(It's Los Angelos, there's bound to be a chess tournament somewhere)**

—

"The Chess Master Club?",said Phoenix.

"This is a lovely establishment with many talented chess players",said Edgeworth,"It's truly the place to go if you want a challenging match of chess."

"Whatever you say Edgeworth",said Phoenix. Edgeworth walked up to a table and sat down, facing his opponent. Edgeworth took a moment to analyze the situation and then spoke.

"Hello sir",said Edgeworth.

"Thank you kind sir",said the man in a refined, British accent. **(I don't know why I'm stereotypical that a lot of chess players are British. I'm American and I LOVE chess!)**

"Shall we begin",said Edgeworth.

"Yes",said the man,"I am Chehs Mastah."

"Hello Mr. Mastah",said Edgeworth,"Your move." Mastah moved his pawn. Edgeworth moved his pawn. Phoenix sighed. It would be a long night.

—

"I'm getting worried about Nick",said Maya,"I'm going to call him." She pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

—

As Edgeworth was moving his rook, Phoenix's phone rang, playing the theme. He walked about and answered.

"Hello Maya",said Phoenix.

"Where are you!",yelled Maya.

"Edgeworth dragged me to a chess club",said Phoenix,"We'll be here for a while."

"So...",said Maya.

"Just wait for me and I'll be back",said Phoenix.

"Bye",said Maya, before turning off the phone. Phoenix walked back inside the building. He came to see a very close chess game.

"Check",said Mastah. Edgeworth moved his rook.

"Check",said Edgeworth. This back and forth went on for a while. Finally, Edgeworth cornered Mastah.

-Checkmate!-

"I win",said Edgeworth, smirking.

"Ugh",said Mastah,"Good Game."

"You too",said Edgeworth. Edgeworth and Phoenix walked up to another table to see...

"Franziska!",yelled Edgeworth,"What are you doing here!"

"I could ask you the same, Miles Edgeworth!",said Franziska,"I spend some of my free time here playing chess against very great people."

"Very well",said Edgeworth,"I am here for the same reason as you."

"Phoenix Wright!",said Franziska,"Why are you here!"

"I just tagged along with Edgeworth",said Phoenix,"I encouraged him to come here, and I tagged along."

"Well Miles Edgeworth",said Franziska,"Since fate brought us both here tonight, it is only fit that we have a chess match."

"Hmph, my thoughts exactly",said Edgeworth.

"Very well, Miles Edgeworth!",said Franziska,"I challenge you to a chess match."

"I accept",said Edgeworth, taking a seat in front of Franziska.

"White first",said Edgeworth. Franziska moved the pawn in front of her rook, two spaces. Edgeworth mirrored the move. Franziska moved the pawn in front of her knight. Edgeworth moved his knight. Franziska moved her bishop out. Edgeworth countered by chasing it down with his knight. Franziska moved her pawn. Edgeworth took her Bishop.

 **(You may ask, why am I going into great detail about chess. Simple, I love chess. It is a very profound game and I find it very enjoyable)**

Franziska moved her knight. Edgeworth moved his knight. Franziska moved her rook. Edgeworth moved his knight. Franziska moved her Bishop. Edgeworth moved his rook and took one of her pawns.

"Ugh",said Franziska.

—

This back and forth between Franziska and Edgeworth went for awhile. Phoenix had just returned to the table, holding a coffee mug in his right hand. He took a sip and looked at the table. Edgeworth was clearly winning. But Franziska wasn't out of the park yet.

"Ugh",said Franziska.

"Franziska",said Edgeworth,"Do you want to know why you are failing at this point."

"What Miles Edgeworth!?",yelled Franziska.

"You are focusing solely on attacking my pieces, and not defending your pieces",said Edgeworth. Franziska moved her queen.

"How dare you, Miles Edgeworth!",said Franziska,"You are in Check!"

"And this is why you need to focus more on defense",said Edgeworth as he moved his rook and took her queen.

"Aaaaagh",she cried, crossing her arms over her chest, sweating. Franziska moved her pawn. Edgeworth moved his queen.

"Check",said Edgeworth.

"Miles Edgeworth",said Franziska,"You just gave me your queen, I will kill it with my king."

"No",said Edgeworth,"You would be in Check if you did that."

"Miles Edgeworth",said Franziska,"You're not saying it's-"

-CheckMate!-

"Edgeworth wins!",said Phoenix, sipping his coffee.

"Noooooo",Franziska cried.

"Good Game Franziska",said Edgeworth.

"Good Game, Miles Edgeworth",said Franziska,"But I want a rematch!"

"Franziska",said Edgeworth,"It's getting late and I have a case early in the morning, plus I think Wright would like to go home."

"Even more so of a reason to keep playing",said Franziska,"To torture Phoenix Wright!"

"Although your argument is valid",said Edgeworth,"I wish to go back."

"Very well, Miles Edgeworth!",said Franziska,"Good Night!"

"I'm going to go back to the office",said Phoenix,"Night Time Edgeworth."

—

When Phoenix arrived back at the Wright Talent Agency, he saw Maya, Pearls, and Trucy passed out on the couch in a giant pile. Phoenix returned upstairs to his apartment. He got upstairs and went to his room. He changed and entered the bed. It was a very long day and he was done with it.


	8. Chapter 5

**Miles Edgeworth** sat down in his chair. He sighed. It was a fresh new day. The night before, he had played chess with Franziska von Karma. He had won, of course. He had always won against people in chess. But enough about chess, he was thinking of something completely different.

Should he become the chief prosecutor? This was a query that was resting in his mind for weeks. He was conflicted over if he would or wouldn't. Sure, being chief prosecutor came with perks, but he wouldn't be able to appear in court unless it was an exceptional circumstance.

Suddenly, Franziska von Karma walked into the room. She glared at Edgeworth before speaking.

"Miles Edgeworth!",yelled Franziska,"What is that on your desk!" Franziska ran up and snatched it. As soon as she saw it, her expression changed.

"Franziska...",said Edgeworth.

"You... want to become chief prosecutor",said Franziska, before whipping Edgeworth,"Foolish Fool! Did your time under my father teach you nothing! A prosecutor is supposed to be in court! Not behind some desk, lazing around like a foolishly foolish foolhardy fool!"

"Franziska, I haven't made up my mind yet",said Edgeworth,"I've been considering it for a while."

"Remember what you told me all those years ago",said Franziska, looking down sadly,"If you are going to stop going down the prosecutor's path then, this is where we part ways."

"Franziska, you are acting as if the chief prosecutor position isn't a position filled by a prosecutor",said Edgeworth,"and also, I can still appear in court as chief prosecutor."

"Only in special situations!",yelled Franziska,"It's highly irregular for a chief prosecutor to be in court!" Edgeworth sighed.

"Franziska, Why do you care so much?",said Edgeworth.

"B-because...",said Franziska,"I-I want to get revenge on you!"

"I don't think you are telling the truth",said Edgeworth.

"Ugh",said Franziska,"Fine! I-I think it's necessary to have you in court, not behind a desk in the prosecutor's office!"

"Necessary?",said Edgeworth.

"I-I mean..",said Franziska.

"Do you want to get your revenge on me?",said Edgeworth,"You can't do that from the same side of the court."

"Miles Edgeworth",said Franziska,"I think you should follow what you want."

"Franziska?",said Edgeworth.

"Although I'll miss seeing you in court, I think you should become chief prosecutor",said Franziska,"But don't think this means our battle ends, Miles Edgeworth!" Edgeworth smirked.

"Very well, Franziska",said Edgeworth,"Our 'battle' can continue." Franziska smirked. She then walked out of the office. Edgeworth thought to himself. He was satisfied that Franziska thought he should become Chief Prosecutor. He thought about it. He decided he should wait a while before stepping up. Perhaps until the current chief prosecutor resigned.

—

 **Phoenix Wright** woke up to see his adopted daughter hovering over him. Maya Fey was standing beside her and Pearls was standing on the other side.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!",said Maya,"It's 10:00 A.M."

"I'm sorry, Maya",said Phoenix,"I spent 3 hours last night watching Edgeworth slaughter people in chess matches at a public chess club." All three girls started laughing.

"You deserve that!",said Maya. Phoenix got up.

"Did you guys get breakfast?",questioned Phoenix.

"Yes",said Maya,"We made pancakes!"

"Wait. Where did you get the ingredients?",said Phoenix.

"Um",said Trucy,"Th-that's our secret."

"Ugggghhhh",groaned Phoenix.

"Anyways",said Pearls,"Let's go downstairs."

—

"So these are the pancakes",said Phoenix. When he looked closer, his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

"What is it, Nick",questioned Maya. Phoenix glared at Maya.

"Maya I'm basically broke!",said Phoenix,"You bought pre made pancakes WITH chocolate chips!" Phoenix had a terrified expression on his face.

"Umm",said Maya.

"How much?",said Phoenix.

"We also bought other stuff",said Maya,"We bought a bunch of Steel Samurai disks so Trucy can catch up." Phoenix placed his hands on his head.

"Why couldn't give you her your own?",said Phoenix.

"I can't survive a few weeks without those DVDs!",said Maya,"Those were my favorite seasons, and also the most expensive ones!"

"H-How much did you spend this morning",said Phoenix.

"Mystic Maya!",said Pearls,"I told you we should've burned the receipt!"

"It was",said Maya,"a little over a hundred dollars."

"Noooooooooooooooooo, My MOOOOOONNNNEEEEEEY",said Phoenix. **(My one million CEEEEEENTS)**

—

Kay Faraday walked into Miles Edgeworth's office. Edgeworth looked surprised.

"Kay?",said Edgeworth.

"Mr. Edgeworth?",said Kay,"What's that on your desk?" Edgeworth handed it to Kay. As soon as Kay looked at it, her expression changed.

"You want to become chief prosecutor",said Kay,"Congratulations!"

"Really?",said Edgeworth,"If I become Chief Prosecutor I can't appear in court."

"Really?",said Kay,"Then why do you want to become Chief Prosecutor."

"Well, it comes with many perks",said Edgeworth, smirking.

"Well, won't you miss investigating?",said Kay.

"I can still take cases, Kay",said Edgeworth,"But only in circumstances where the rest of the prosecutor's office is either busy, or unwilling to prosecute the case."

"But won't you be very busy?",said Kay,"You'll never have time to prosecute or investigate."

"I will",said Edgeworth,"I can make time."

"Ok then",said Kay,"Congratulations, Mr. Edgeworth."

"I haven't decided yet, Kay",said Edgeworth,"I have been playing with the idea since before I met you."

"Really?",said Kay.

"I want to wait until the current chief prosecutor's resignation before I become Chief Prosecutor",said Edgeworth.

"I'll be here!",said Kay. She then walked out.

—

Phoenix walked to the store with Trucy. Maya and Pearls had stayed at the office. Phoenix entered the store, to see a man wearing a hood. The man walked past Phoenix and exited the restaurant.

"Who was that?",said Trucy.

"I don't know",said Phoenix,"But he is creepy."

—

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir?",said Gumshoe, entering the office.

"Ah Detective Gumshoe",said Edgeworth.

"Sir, What is that on your desk",said Gumshoe. Edgeworth handed it to him.

"Here detective",said Edgeworth. As soon as Gumshoe saw it, his expression morphed into one of incredible sadness.

"M-Mr. Edgeworth",said Gumshoe,"Was I Not good enough as a detective?"

"No, Gumshoe!",said Edgeworth,"I had been thinking about it for years, I am just waiting until the current Chief Prosecutor resigns."

"So It wasn't my incompetence?",said Gumshoe.

"It wasn't your incompetence",said Edgeworth, comforting Gumshoe.

"I'm going to miss you Mr. Edgeworth",said Gumshoe.

"Gumshoe, I'm not going anywhere",said Edgeworth,"I will still get to see you."

"I meant I am going to miss working with you",said Gumshoe.

"Me too, Detective Gumshoe",said Edgeworth.

—

Phoenix and Trucy returned to the Wright Talent Agency. They saw Maya and Pearls on the couch, watching a Show. Phoenix groaned.

"Which Samurai Show is this Miss Maya?",said Trucy.

"Samurai in bed",said Maya,"We are about to start it!" Phoenix's eyes widened.

"No!",yelled Phoenix,"Maya, do you know what that means!?"

"Hahahhahahahahahahahhaah",laughed Maya,"I'm *laugh just *laugh kidding."

"Ugh",said Phoenix,"This will be a long day."

—

After a few hellish hours for Phoenix, watching the Steel Samurai, they left the office for lunch. After an expensive meal, they took a walk through the park. They walked by a public garden.

"How lovely",said Phoenix.

"Wright?",said Edgeworth.

"Edgeworth!",said Phoenix,"What are you doing here?"

"I am just here to admire the garden, and make a potentially life changing decision",said Edgeworth.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Edgeworth?",said Maya.

"You haven't told them Wright?",said Edgeworth,"I have been considering becoming Chief Prosecutor for a while now."

"So you are trying to decide?",said Trucy.

"Yes",said Edgeworth, turning back to the garden. They admired the garden. A fantastic assortment of red roses, purple flowers, and a lot of bushes. In the food section of the garden, there were Tomato plants, Zuchinni plants, and Eggplants. Phoenix looked at something in the middle of the garden.

"Edgeworth",said Phoenix,"If there is an exceptional circumstance where you appear in court as Chief Prosecutor and I have my badge back I would like to face off again."

"I can't wait until you get your badge back Nick!",said Maya.

"I know",said Phoenix,"How about we head out Maya."

"Yeah",said Maya,"Let's go back to the office."

"Goodbye, Wright",said Edgeworth.

—

Edgeworth arrived at his office to see Kay and Gumshoe conversing.

"I can't believe he's becoming Chief Prosecutor",said Kay.

"I'm sad",said Gumshoe,"He'll be going soon."

"I told you already I haven't decided!",said Edgeworth.

"Uhh, Mr. Edgeworth!",said Kay and Gumshoe in unison.

"I am still a prosecutor and will be until the current Chief Prosecutor resigns",said Edgeworth.

"Ok",said Kay and Gumshoe, in order respectively.


	9. Chapter 6

The weekend ended faster than it had arrived. Maya and Pearls had to return to Kurain Village. Phoenix took them to the train station, and bid them farewell.

"Bye Nick!,",yelled Maya.

"Goodbye Mr. Nick!",yelled Pearls.

"Bye Maya",said Phoenix. The train started moving. Maya and Pearls kept waving.

—

Miles Edgeworth stood in his office, looking at his jacket. The jacket he wore during his prosecutorial debut. He kept it hanging on the wall to hold the memory in his office. Looking back, he realized that this jacket signified a time when he believed that a Guilty verdict was necessary at all costs.

He had different beliefs then. He was a different man. Edgeworth walked out of his office. It was time to turn a new page. He walked out of the Prosecutor's office and drove away.

—

Edgeworth walked into a store. The same one he had bought the jacket he was wearing. He had customized his own jacket. He had planned on doing the same again. He walked up to the front desk. There he saw Adrian Andrews.

"Mr. Edgeworth!",yelled Adrian,"It's been awhile."

"It's good to see you Ms. Andrews",said Edgeworth.

"So why are you here?",said Adrian.

"I would like to buy a new jacket",said Edgeworth,"I would like to customized."

"Alright, list off what you want",said Adrian.

"I want what I am wearing, except with golden buttons, I would like my lapels to be darker than the rest of the coat, I would also like a few of those gold buttons by themselves so I could add them to my black undershirt",Edgeworth said.

"Alright, I got that down",said Adrian,"Why are you interested in a new jacket though?"

"I would like to turn a new page",said Edgeworth,"I've been wanting to become Chief Prosecutor for awhile and wanted to design a new jacket."

"If you would like Mr. Edgeworth",said Adrian,"We could just take the jacket you are wearing right now and add all the changes you asked for." Edgeworth thought for a moment.

"Ok Ms. Andrews",said Edgeworth,"I will do that." After Edgeworth finished the transaction, he drove back to his office.

—

Edgeworth looked at the jacket on his wall.

"Looks like I have to wear this until my new one arrives",said Edgeworth. He put on the jacket and instantly felt overwhelming feelings of Nostalgia. He couldn't dwell on it though. Franziska von Karma walked in to see Edgeworth wearing the jacket.

"Miles!",said Franziska,"Why are you wearing your old jacket!"

"I have wanted to buy a new jacket for awhile now",said Edgeworth,"I have sent mine in for some changes, I am just wearing this temporarily."

"Ok then",said Franziska.

—

 **A Few Days Later**

 **Miles** **Edgeworth** walked towards the shop to pick up his jacket. He placed it on for the first time. It was long, reaching to just above his knees. He liked his new jacket. He returned to his office and sat down. Gumshoe walked in. He stared at the coat.

"Mr. Edgeworth!",yelled Gumshoe,"You got a new coat! Congratulations!"

"Thank you detective",said Edgeworth,"I would like to wear this coat to signify that I am turning a new page."

"You mean... becoming Chief Prosecutor",said Gumshoe.

"Yes Detective",said Edgeworth.

"Anyways sir, I got distracted!",said Gumshoe,"I have a case that needs investigating, and I think you might want to take it."

"Why?",said Edgeworth,"I may not."

"Phoenix Wright is currently a suspect",said Gumshoe,"Him and someone else."

"What!",yelled Edgeworth,"Let's go!"

"I told you",mumbled Gumshoe.

—

"Edgeworth?",said Phoenix,"Did you get a new jacket?"

"Yes Wright",said Edgeworth,"I would like to ask you, what are you doing."

"I am a suspect in this case",said Phoenix.

"And so am I",yelled Kay.

"Kay!",yelled Edgeworth.

"Kay!",said Gumshoe.

"I'm pretty sure a hobo in his thirties is more suspicious than a young gal like me",said Kay, pointing to herself.

"Even if that gal calls herself 'The Great Thief Yatagarasu'",mumbled Phoenix.

"I don't think you did it though",said Kay.

"Since Edgeworth trusts you, I suppose I will as well",said Phoenix.

"Well we will need to investigate to find out who is truly responsible for this crime",said Edgeworth,"and I believe it is neither of you."

"Aww thanks Mr. Edgeworth",said Kay.

"Thank you for believing in me, Edgeworth",said Phoenix.

—

"Well what now?",said Gumshoe.

"We get information",said Edgeworth,"Then we investigate the scene."

"I can tell you what I know",said Phoenix,"The victim was Hookild Me."

"Me and Mr. Wright were placed under suspicion because both our prints were on the murder weapon",said Kay.

"Don't you know that it would be said Mr. Wright and I",said a voice from behind them.

"Franziska!",yelled Edgeworth.

"I see your coat",said Franziska,"It arrived." Franziska whipped Edgeworth.

"Franziska, why did you do that",said Edgeworth.

"That marks the first time I whip you with your new coat",said Franziska.

"Ms. von Karma!",yelled Phoenix.

"Hello Phoenix Wright",said Franziska.

"Ms. von Karma!",yelled Kay.

"Ms. Faraday",said Franziska.

"Please, call me Kay",said Kay.

"Then you may call me Franziska",said Franziska,"Scruffy!"

"H-How did you know I was hiding here",said Gumshoe. Franziska whipped Gumshoe.

"Hiding behind a trash can with holes is not a good idea Scruffy!",yelled Franziska.

"Ughh",said Gumshoe.

"Anyways, our suspects are Wright and Kay",said Edgeworth.

"Phoenix Wright did it!",yelled Franziska, whipping Phoenix.

"Ow! You have no reason to suspect me, I haven't done anything!",yelled Phoenix.

"Franziska, I suggest we investigate",said Edgeworth.

"Very well Miles",said Franziska.

—

 **Begin**

 **Investigation**

 **Partner: Franziska von Karma**

Edgeworth walked up to the body. He looked at it.

"So this was the late Hookild Me",said Edgeworth. Edgeworth stared for a minute.

"Miles",said Franziska,"What are you looking at."

"I can't find the murder weapon",said Edgeworth.

"That scarf was the murder weapon",said Phoenix,"Or so that's what the murder weapon is."

"What do you mean?",said Edgeworth.

"Kay and I's prints were on that scarf",said Phoenix,"I don't think that scarf could have killed him."

"Why?",said Edgeworth.

"It's so soft and thin",said Phoenix,"I'm not a huge body builder, and neither is Kay."

"What he's saying is that you would have to be very strong to constrict that scarf hard enough to kill a man",said Kay.

"Well in that case",said Edgeworth.

 **Scarf added to my Organizer**

"I just want to hold on to the scarf",said Edgeworth,"It seems vital."

"Actually",said Forensics,"There was a metal wire attached to the inside of the scarf."

"What!",yelled Kay and Phoenix in Unison, then the latter said,"I didn't know about that!" Franziska whipped Phoenix.

"Fool!",yelled Franziska,"You have truly lost your touch! Of course forensics had a reason for thinking it's the murder weapon!"

"Ow",yelled Phoenix,"Yeah, I guess you're right!"

"Glad to know that you see things the same way I do",said Franziska.

"Who would go to the length of tying the metal wire inside",said Edgeworth,"And if so, why not make it look like suicide."

"The criminal could have easily gotten away if they made it look like suicide",said Phoenix.

"So why didn't they?",said Edgeworth.

 **Why not suicide? added to Logic**

 **Why didn't the killer make it look like the victim committed suicide? He could have easily gotten away?**

"Were there any witnesses?",said Edgeworth.

"Not one",said Gumshoe,"Here is the autopsy."

 **Autopsy report added to Organizer**

"It says the victim was killed",said Edgeworth,"Between 10 and 11 A.M."

"Wha- I have no alibi!",yelled Phoenix.

"Who can testify?",said Edgeworth,"Who knows of your alibi?"

"Maya and Pearls",said Phoenix.

"Then we should give her a call",said Edgeworth,"She's in Kurain Village, I assume?"

"Yes",said Phoenix.

"Where were you two this morning?",said Edgeworth.

"The train station",said Phoenix, pulling his phone out and dialing Maya's number. The phone rang and it answered very quickly.

"Hello."

"Pearls?",said Phoenix.

"Mr. Nick",said Pearls,"Why did you call?"

"Well uh... I kinda got placed under suspicion for a murder that happened while we were at the train station, and I need you or Maya to testify to my alibi",said Phoenix, breaking into a cold sweat.

"Um well I testify that you were at the train station at 11 A.M. and before that you were with me and Mystic Maya-",said Pearls.

"Mystic Maya and I!",yelled Franziska.

"Right",said Pearls,"Mystic Maya and I were with you before 11 A.M."

"Well, That conclusively proves Wright's innocence",said Edgeworth.

"So now we need to prove my innocence!",yelled Kay.

"Very well, Mr. Nick I will see you soon",said Pearls.

"Goodbye, Pearls",said Phoenix. Phoenix ended the call.

"Well, let's get the rest of the investigation underway",said Edgeworth. Edgeworth examined the doorway into the room.

"Wait a minute",said Franziska,"This door!" Franziska opened it and walked into a parking garage. There she saw a car. She had recognized it and had crossed her arms over her chest.

"What is it Franziska!",said Edgeworth.

"This is! This is the crime scene of my first trial",said Franziska,"This car belongs to the witness!"

"Who was the witness?",said Edgeworth.

"A woman named Wednesday Crisman",said Franziska. **(Just for a recap, I am referencing my FanFiction 'A von Karma's Perfection' as her first trial)**

"So this is her car?",said Edgeworth.

"I am certain of it",said Franziska.

"That also mean that she is here right now",said Edgeworth.

"That ties her to this crime!",yelled Kay.

"You're right."

"Who was that?",said Edgeworth.

"Me",said a person from behind them,"My name is Miss Creant." (Get it, Miscreant... I'll go now)

"Hello there",said Edgeworth.

"Hello",said Miss Creant,"I would like to say what I saw."

"How are you related to the case?",said Franziska.

"I saw it with my own two eyes, Kay Faraday killed the victim",said Miss Creant.

"What!",said Edgeworth.

"I thought you said that the car tied Ms. Crisman to the crime",said Franziska.

"No",said Miss Creant,"Ever since that crime in here, that you prosecuted the car remained here in the garage."

"So she hasn't used it?",said Edgeworth.

"Exactly",said Miss Creant.

"Let's hear what you have to say then",said Edgeworth.

 **-Argument-**

 **-I saw Ms. Faraday kill the victim**

 **-The scarf with a metal wire in it had been tied around the victim's neck**

 **-She constricted it and killed the victim**

 **-It was so gruesome!**

"I can see the problem in this argument",said Edgeworth.

"Likewise",said Phoenix.

"Why don't you do this Rebuttal then Wright?",said Edgeworth.

"Yes",said Phoenix.

 **-Rebuttal**

 **-I saw Ms. Faraday kill the victim**

 **-The scarf with a metal wire in it had been tied around the victim's neck**

-Objection!-

"How did you know?",said Phoenix,"How did you know about the metal wire!" Franziska whipped him.

"Phoenix Wright!",said Franziska,"When pointing out contradictions you must make an impressive phrase! Miles does it."

"Umm, well I knew about it because I saw Ms. Faraday put it on the scarf",said Miss Creant.

-Objection!-

"Why aren't Ms. Faraday's prints on the metal wire then!",said Phoenix.

"H-her gloves!",said Miss Creant,"Yes, her gloves she has, she put them on!"

"We can't disprove that",said Edgeworth.

"Exactly!",said Miss Creant.

"Why didn't you tell us that the first time!",yelled Edgeworth, jumping back.

"I didn't find it necessary",said Miss Creant.

"I have a question",said Phoenix,"Where were you watching the crime from."

"The window over there",said Miss Creant,"I was in here."

-Objection!-

"If so",said Phoenix,"Where is your car, the only car in here is Ms. Crisman's?"

"Uh-umm",said Miss Creant, realizing she had fallen right into the ex-attorney's trap.

"Wright",said Edgeworth,"I hope you know what you are playing!"

"I have a plan",said Phoenix.

"I-I walked here",said Miss Creant.

"Then why are you in the underground parking garage!",said Phoenix, pointing his finger.

"Uurrrgh",said Miss Creant. She then mumbled something.

"What was that?",said Edgeworth.

"I said I was meeting someone to buy something",said Miss Creant,"I'm sorry, I can't say anymore!"

"Does that mean that she's being blackmailed?",said Phoenix.

"It could be",said Edgeworth,"Perhaps she was buying illegal drugs from a shady gang."

"I agree",said Phoenix.

"We're in a shady underground parking lot with multiple entrances and exits",said Edgeworth,"This would be a good place for an illegal drug exchange."

"I-I",said Miss Creant.

"If she was Guilty of the murder",said Phoenix,"Wouldn't she have confessed the entirety of the drug exchange, to give her an alibi."

"I-If I would be allowed to call a number to confirm my alibi, would you leave me alone",said Miss Creant.

"Very well",said Edgeworth. Miss Creant called the number and placed it on speaker.

"Creant"said the voice, with a voice changer.

"I was arrested for a murder",said Miss Creant,"I need you to confirm my alibi at 11 A.M."

"Well I can say you were buying stuff from me at that time",said the voice.

"Thank you",said Miss Creant. The man ended the call.

"Well that removes her from the suspect list",said Edgeworth.

"Why did you blame Kay",said Phoenix,"If you are innocent, why did you say she did it."

"So you wouldn't find out about what I did",said Miss Creant.

"Can you tell us about the man who you were calling",said Edgeworth.

"I don't know his real name",said Miss Creant,"He goes by 'Doug Seller', whenever he leaves his base, he always only stays out for 2 hours maximum, and he always wears a mask."

"Is that it?",said Phoenix.

"Let's keep that info",said Edgeworth.

 **Doug Seller info added to Graphic Organizer**

 **Doug Seller info added to Logic**

 **Shady man who stays hidden. Always wears a mask. Never is out of his base for more than 2 hours.**

"Well",said Edgeworth.

"It seems Kay is the only suspect and that can't change",said Franziska.

"I have to say",said Gumshoe"I think that the Doug Seller guy is Guilty."

"He is shady",said Edgeworth,"But he has an alibi! He was selling illegal stuff to Miss Creant."

"I see",said a voice,"That is why you think the boss has an alibi." They turned around to see a person standing there, holding a mask.

"Wh-who are you",said Edgeworth.

"I am Miniohn descknd",said Miniohn,"I work under the boss, I fill in for him when he has other arrangements, I sold the drugs to Miss Creant this morning."

"So then Seller doesn't have an alibi",said Edgeworth.

"Do you think he-",said Phoenix.

"Yes",said Edgeworth,"But we must investigate the victim a little bit more."

"Let's go back to the crime scene and check the victim",said Phoenix. They walked up to the body to see if he had any items with him.

"Is that a mini notebook?",said Edgeworth.

"Yes",said Franziska.

"Quickly, Read it!",said Phoenix.

"Day 1, I am starting my private investigation on the one who took my beloved wife away from me",said Edgeworth,"A man leading a powerful drug empire."

"Day 2, I have found some evidence regarding him",said Edgeworth,"This stuff continues on and on until today."

"Day 347, I have just found all the evidence I need! His real name is Mdghdgdhjdn, what! It's blocked out!",said Edgeworth.

"Then the killer was here to kill him!",said Edgeworth,"And to hide his real name!"

"I'm pretty sure that proves him guilty!",said Miniohn.

"But who IS he",said Edgeworth.

"I don't even know his real name",said Miniohn,"Nobody does, I know that one of his supporters is a group led by Vick Thum, a bunch of cultists is what I think but I don't really know."

"Thanks for the info",said Phoenix.

"No problem",said Miniohn. He then walked away.

"Well this gang's leader seems to be the killer",said Edgeworth,"We can't get anymore info until we do some research."

"So we should stop the investigation until we have more info",said Phoenix.

"Very well",said Franziska,"Phoenix Wright, Kay you may go home."

"Yes",said Phoenix.

—

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I spent awhile perfecting it and making it fairly long.**


	10. Chapter 7

**Phoenix Wright** picked up his blue suit. He was supposed to stand by Edgeworth at the prosecutor's bench at a trial that day. He would be Edgeworth's co-counsel that day. He hadn't been in court for almost 5 years. He wore his suit without his attorney's badge. He would serve as a prosecutor's co counsel for the first time ever.

The case was apparently something about a murder in the courtroom that a defense attorney named Ator Nee committed. The trial had been delayed a few days though. The defense attorney on the case was Kristoph Gavin. Phoenix had told Kristoph and Kristoph didn't mind.

In fact, Kristoph actually seemed happy. He had a smile on his face when Phoenix Wright announced he would appear as Edgeworth's co-counsel.

—

Phoenix walked up to the prosecutor's bench with Edgeworth. The judge walked up to his bench and started the trial.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Ator Nee",said The Judge,"Is the defense ready."

"The defense is prepared",said Kristoph.

"As is the prosecution",said Edgeworth.

"Mr. Wright?",said The Judge,"What are you doing at the prosecutor's bench?"

"I am here as Edgeworth's co-counsel, Your Honor",said Phoenix.

"Well, I never would have guessed to see you here again",said The Judge.

"Your Honor, can we begin the trial?",said Kristoph.

"Ok",said The Judge,"Your opening statement, Mr. Edgeworth."

"The Prosecution sees no reason to doubt the defendant's guilt",said Edgeworth,"He has confessed."

"WHAT!",roared Kristoph.

"It's true",said Edgeworth,"He pleads Guilty, the prosecution calls Ator Nee to the stand."

"I confess my Guilt in the trial for the murder of Devon Dan",said Ator Nee.

"NOO",yelled Kristoph,"Prove his Guilt!"

"Simple!",said Edgeworth,"His prints are on the murder weapon, which was proven to be the victim's, and he has confessed."

"I see no reason to doubt the facts, the defendant is clearly..",said The Judge.

 **Guil-**

-Objection!-

"Wait Your Honor",said Kristoph,"You haven't given me a chance to rebut."

"Very well",said The Judge.

"Whose to say he used that to kill the victim",said Kristoph.

"It was found separate to the other evidence",said Edgeworth.

"What if Mr. Nee's prints got on there because he was handling the evidence",said Kristoph.

-Objection!-

"The defendant has stated that he gave the necklace back to the victim",said Phoenix,"If the victim was dead, the necklace would be given to nobody!"

"What if his prints got on it while he handed it to Devon Dan",said Kristoph.

-Objection!-

"I think not",said Edgeworth,"The prints are on the necklace, and they are very visible, if they got on while he was handing it to him, why are his prints so visible!"

"NOO",yelled Kristoph.

"I see no room for misinterpretation of the facts",said The Judge,"I now find Mr. Nee!"

 **Guilty**

"Court is adjourned",said The Judge.

—

"That was a very quick case",said Phoenix,"I miss the suspense of a good case."

"Well, I haven't had any particularly challenging cases",said Edgeworth.

"Then let's head out",the ex-attorney said.

"Sure, Wright",said Edgeworth,"I could do for a good lunch."

—

 **Phoenix Wright** thought about the strange events of that weekend. He was surprised that he was involved with multiple cases that weekend. They were both left unsolved. It's almost as if the perpetrator was the same person. Of course, that would be highly unlikely. Vick Thum's group was a supporter of the gang owned by Doug Seller. If the perpetrator was the same person, then why did Doug Seller attack one of his supporters?

The phone suddenly started ringing and an urgent call came through.

"Wright!",yelled Edgeworth,"Th-there's been an attempted murder in Kurain Village! Maya was nearly killed!"

"Wh-whaaaat",yelled Phoenix.

"More Bad news, Pearls is nowhere to be found!",yelled Edgeworth.

"I-I'm coming over to Kurain, right now!",said Phoenix.

"I will meet you at the train station",said Edgeworth,"We'll travel together." Phoenix ended the call. He grabbed a piece of paper, and scribbled a note down for Trucy when she got home from school.

"Trucy, there's been an incident in Kurain Village. I'll probably be gone for awhile. Take care of yourself.

-Phoenix."

Phoenix wasted no time walking to the train station and purchasing a ticket. There he saw Edgeworth, waiting for him.

"Remember how I said Maya was almost murdered",said Edgeworth,"Well she is safe, and has minor injuries but there was another victim there."

"WHAT",yelled Phoenix, which would be a problem if there was anybody else riding that train.

"Quiet Down Wright!",said Edgeworth.

"Edgeworth",said Phoenix,"There is nobody else on the train."

"The staff!",said Edgeworth.

"Oh",said Phoenix,"Any news about Pearls?"

"She is nowhere to be found",said Edgeworth,"There is a search party searching for her as we speak."

"Is there a suspect?",said Phoenix.

"Not yet",said Edgeworth,"We are going to be there at around the same time as Detective Gumshoe, so we will be there for the beginning of the investigation."

—

Phoenix and Edgeworth jumped out of the train and walked away from the Fey manor.

"We're not going to Fey manor?",said Phoenix.

"That's not where the murder happened",said Edgeworth,"It took place in a small security place across the street from the house of a man Dr. Buff."

"Dr. Buff?",said Phoenix.

"I'm fairly certain he's an archaeologist",said Edgeworth. Phoenix and Edgeworth entered the building to see a few old ladies comforting Maya.

"Mystic Maya",said one of them, in a very high pitch voice,"Don't worry."

"I-I-I was almost killed",said Maya,"and P-Pearly!"

"I assure you, she will be found!",yelled another one of them, in an even higher pitched voice.

"Maya!",yelled Phoenix, running over to her.

"N-Nick",said Maya.

"Don't worry",said Phoenix,"Pearls will be found."

"I-I know",said Maya. The elderly women had a look of hatred towards Phoenix on their faces, which caused Phoenix to cower.

"Shall we begin the investigation",said Edgeworth.

"Wait, Nick I would like you to meet the three elders of Kurain",said Maya.

"What are your names?",said Phoenix.

"I am Mystic Mild",said Mild.

"I am Mystic Spicy",said Spicy.

"I am Mystic Siracha",said Siracha.

"Nice to meet you",said Phoenix.

"It's not nice to meet you, Forgin' criminal!",yelled Siracha.

"Calm down Siracha",said Mild.

"Something I've realized",whispered Maya,"Is that their personalities are affected by the spiciness of their names, for example Siracha is very rude and hotheaded, while mild is very kind and calm, while spicy is in between."

"..."

"..."

"Never mind",said Maya.

"We need to start the investigation",said Edgeworth.

"I agree",said Phoenix.

 **Investigation**

 **Begin**

 **Partner: Phoenix Wright**

Phoenix walked up to the body. He looked at it and was surprised.

"What is this?",said Phoenix.

"It's a 600,000 Volt Taser",said Siracha,"It was the victim's"

"Can we have info on the victim",said Edgeworth,"I need to know about him."

"He was an employee in this building",said Mild,"Such a shame that he passed."

"I for one was fed up with him!",said Siracha,"So bad at his job!"

"What was his job?",said Phoenix.

"He was working as a guard",said Spicy,"He works here to make sure that no one gets injured or dies."

"He succeeded",said Mild,"He saved Mystic Maya's life! You can't deny that Mystic Spicy."

"It's true",said Maya. Maya mumbled something shortly afterwards.

 **Maya's Testimony added to Organizer**

"What was that",said Edgeworth.

"Nothing",she responded, almost immediately.

"Mr. Edgeworth!",yelled Gumshoe.

"Detective, I thought you would be meeting us at the train station?",said Edgeworth.

"Sorry, I'm late sir!",yelled Gumshoe.

"It's fine detective",said Edgeworth.

"Maya",said Phoenix,"Did you see the killer?"

"I didn't see anything",said Maya,"I-I fainted like at the inner temple when Dahlia attacked me."

"DON'T use that name!",yelled Siracha,"Call her 'she who must not be named', Ok!"

"Y-Yes",said Maya.

"Wait a minute",said Edgeworth.

-Objection!-

"There is a clear contradiction there!",yelled Edgeworth.

"Wh-what",said Maya.

Edgeworth opened his organizer and pulled out her testimony.

"If you fell unconscious, then how did you see that he had saved your life!",yelled Edgeworth.

"Uurrrrgh",she said.

"Why did you lie?",said Edgeworth.

"Back! Back away from the master you DEMON!",yelled Siracha. Siracha pulled out a bottle of Siracha, and squirted it at Edgeworth's eyes.

"Aaaaggh",said Edgeworth.

"I'm quite mad that you attacked the master as well",said Mild, pulling out a bottle of Mild sauce and spraying at Edgeworth's eyes, which were now shut tight. Spicy just pulled out a bottle of hot sauce and sprayed into Edgeworth's eyes. Edgeworth ran out to the bathroom to wash his eyes.

"Was that really necessary?",said Phoenix,"He just pointed out a contradiction."

"Say that again, and we will have some... problems",said Siracha, waving her bottle of Siracha.

"Can we investigate the victim's body",said Phoenix,"We need to actually get some info on stuff."

"I'll help you out, Pal!",said Gumshoe.

 **(Insert new Dick Gumshoe: I can do it when it counts pal! song)**

Phoenix walked up to the body and bent down. He inspected the gun that was on the floor.

"Was this the murder weapon?",said Phoenix.

"No",said Maya,"The taser was."

"How did the victim's taser get taken from his holster without him stopping it?",said Phoenix.

"He might have been disarmed",said Maya.

"Was he?",said Phoenix,"If that were the case, then on the taser there should be...

-The Victim's Prints

-The Suspect's Prints

-The Victim's Blood

"Obviously, The victim's prints should be on it",said Phoenix,"The victim wasn't wearing gloves."

"Forensics is on their way right now",said Gumshoe,"But in the meantime, I have some fingerprinting powder."

"Alright then",said Phoenix,"I haven't used this stuff since my case with Ms. Skye." Phoenix carefully dusted the taser. He checked the handle and didn't see any prints.

"Huh",said Maya.

"There aren't any prints on it",said Phoenix,"Therefore, the killer took it from his holster."

"Or it fell out",said Edgeworth.

"Oh, you're back!",said Phoenix.

"Either way",said Edgeworth,"I don't understand how the the taser was used by the killer."

"It was taken from his holster",said Phoenix.

"It is very hard to take a taser out of someone's holster",said Edgeworth.

"Oh",said Phoenix.

"Hmm",said Edgeworth,"I believe we have stumbled across a _contradiction."_


	11. Chapter 8

"Not necessarily",said Phoenix.

"There is gaping hole!",said Edgeworth,"How did the victim use this taser to kill the victim."

 **Victim's Taser added to Logic**

 **How did the killer get the victim's taser? It was in a holster and the victim's prints were not on the taser.**

"Let's move on",said Phoenix,"We might find a clue that resolves this contradiction."

"I witnessed something",said Siracha.

"What",said Edgeworth.

"It's nothing important",said Siracha.

"We'll come back to it",said Edgeworth. Edgeworth walked up to the body and saw a small note next to his body. He picked it up and examined it.

"10:00 A.M.-6:00 P.M.",said Phoenix.

"These were his shifts",said Spicy.

"Then! this leaves another big contradiction!",said Edgeworth,"The murder happened late last night, so why was he there after his shift!"

"umm",said Spicy, before stopping.

"What was that",said Phoenix.

"It was nothing",said Spicy.

"She's hiding something",whispered Edgeworth, to Phoenix.

"I can tell",said Phoenix.

"I'm going to use _that_ to get her to talk",said Edgeworth.

 **Begin  
Logic Chess **

"Let's assess the situation",said Edgeworth. Spicy had a king and a rook.

"Ugh, why don't you leave! I have nothing to say!",said Spicy.

"When the witness becomes agitated, I should _Wait and See_ and when she calms down I should press her with all my might!"

"Why are you still talking to me!",yelled Spicy.

-Because you are lying!

-Wait and See

Edgeworth went with the latter. He waited.

"I mean",said Spicy, intimidated by the silence,"What I saw wasn't important."

-Didn't you say you had nothing to say?

-Wait and See

"Didn't you just say a minute ago, that you had nothing to say",said Edgeworth, as his pawn hit Spicy's Rook, knocking it out.

"Ugh!",yelled Spicy,"Fine, I saw the victim just before the murder, walking into the building holding his holster, But that's it! There's nothing else you'll need from me!"

-Why did you hide this from us!

-Wait and See

Edgeworth chose the latter to be safe.

"I wouldn't know how that could help you, so I didn't mention it",said Spicy.

-That does help us!

-Why did you hide it then!

-Wait and See.

"Why would you hide it",said Edgeworth,"If it didn't hurt you!"

"Uarrrrgh",cried Spicy as Edgeworth's pawn knocked out her king.

"Checkmate",said Edgeworth, smirking.

 **Logic Chess  
Complete**

 **Victim holding his holster added to Logic**

 **Mystic Spicy saw the victim holding his holster in his hand.**

"I don't know why I hid it",said Spicy.

"That can't be true",said Edgeworth,"Then why did you-"

"She's not lying, Edgeworth",said Phoenix,"I can tell."

"What do you mean",said Edgeworth,"Oh! PsychoLocks!"

"Exactly",said Phoenix,"Or the lack of."

"Hmm",said Edgeworth,"Then she doesn't know why she hid it."

"We should move on",said Phoenix,"Let's see what else we can find."

"Why would the victim hold his holster",said Edgeworth. Edgeworth then realized that solved another contradiction. He brought it together and...

-Eureka!-

"The victim was holding his holster, which means the killer could have stolen the holster and used the taser!",yelled Edgeworth.

"See",said Phoenix,"This is exactly why you tell us everything."

"Fine",Spicy grumbled.

"Well",said Siracha,"I confess, I saw something as well."

"What did you see",said Phoenix.

"Well, it's more of what I didn't see",said Siracha,"And I didn't see anyone except for Mystic Maya and the victim enter the building."

"So the killer had to have been here beforehand!",said Edgeworth.

 **Killer's Time of Arrival added to Logic  
When did the killer arrive? How did he get here? **

"I wonder when the killer left",said Edgeworth.

"He must have been really sneaky",said Phoenix.

"Or he may be hiding",said Gumshoe.

"Where would he be hiding detective?",said Edgeworth.

"Umm, on the ceiling fan",said Gumshoe.

"Detective!",said Edgeworth,"People don't just hide on top of ceiling fans!"

"Uuuurrgh, sorry sir",said Gumshoe.

"Also we would be able to see him!",yelled Edgeworth.

"Edgeworth, how did the killer escape?",said Phoenix,"The elders all would have seen him exit!"

"This place has a back door",said Spicy.

"None of us would be able to see it but..",said Mild.

"Where would the killer go?",said Siracha.

"There aren't many places to hide in Kurain",said Maya,"There is one place, where an insider could hide."

"An insider?",said Phoenix.

"Only a few people know of a secret location called the Caves of Mt. Mitamah, but we plan to share it to attract tourism here in Kurain",said Spicy.

"Who knows about it?",said Edgeworth.

"Pearls, Mystic Maya, Myself, Spicy, and Siracha",said Mild.

"Th-that's it",said Phoenix.

"I don't think the killer hid away in Mt. Mitimah",said Edgeworth.

"The killer has to be someone with knowledge of Kurain",said Spicy.

"Wait! Pearls is missing! She knows of the caves of Mt. Mitamah",said Siracha.

"Are you really accusing Pearls!",yelled Phoenix.

"We don't know where she is!",said Siracha.

"H-How dare you!",yelled Maya,"I saw the masked killer, and it wasn't Pearly!"

"How could you tell if she was masked!",said Siracha.

"The killer had short, black hair!",said Maya.

"What if Pearls got hair dye!",said Siracha.

"Where would she get hair dye?",said Phoenix.

"Even so!",said Siracha,"She is the only suspect."

-Objection!-

"Our killer could have still escaped!",yelled Edgeowrth.

"It is FAR to early for you to make that claim",said Phoenix.

"You are correct, Wright",said Edgeworth,"I believe this warrants further investigation."

"I have to agree with you Edgeworth, but do you have any idea where Pearls is?",said Phoenix,"I suggest we split up, Maya and I will look for Pearls, while you, Gumshoe, and the elders stay here and continue the investigation."

"I agree",said Edgeworth.

"First stop, Nick, The caves of Mt. Mitimah!",said Maya.


	12. Chapter 9

**Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey** walked away from the crime scene that Edgeworth was too investigate and started the long walk up to the caves of Mt. Mitamah. Phoenix, of course, was having trouble due to his lack of strength. While Maya, was running up the hill faster than Phoenix.

"Maya",said Phoenix,"s-slow down."

"Come on Nick! I knew I should have gone with somebody younger!",exclaimed Maya. **(Reference to Angels & Demons. It's a great book and I recommend it for everyone.) **

Phoenix's panting was getting increasingly louder as they climbed the hill.

"I've already reached the caves Nick!",yelled Maya.

"And I'm 50 feet below you",said Phoenix, between breaths. Maya sat down and sighed. Phoenix reached the top 5 minutes later.

"I'm here",said Phoenix.

"Good!",said Maya, walking into the cave. Phoenix followed and together they walked into the caves.

"So, what is the history behind these caves?",said Phoenix.

"Oh Nick",said Maya,"It's a long story."

"Well, we have a long walk",said Phoenix,"I'm assuming."

"Well, you're right",said Maya,"I suppose I'll tell you."

* * *

 **Miles Edgeworth and Detective Gumshoe** stood over the crime scene.

"Let's focus on how the killer left the scene",said Edgeworth,"And also how he arrived."

"Well what will we need to investigate?",said Gumshoe.

"We need to investigate where this door leads, and if we have any footprints or any sign of anything indicating the killer left through this specific door",said Edgeworth.

"What if we don't?",said Gumshoe.

"Well then we'll have a contradiction",said Edgeworth. Edgeworth opened the door and saw a muddy field that lead to a hiking trail in the surrounding forest. Gumshoe ran a few feet out and turned around to look at the floor.

"Sir! I found footprints!",said Gumshoe.

"Detective! Those are your footprints!",said Edgeworth,"If Franziska were leading this investigation she would be tearing you to shreds with her whip!"

"Sorry sir",said Gumshoe.

"Well, I can see that there is another footprint in this filthy dirty field",said Edgeworth, tapping his head,"This could be our killer's footprints."

"They lead into the hiking trail!",said Gumshoe,"Let's go!"

"No detective! Let's ask the elders where this trail leads",said Edgeworth, walking inside,"Mrs. Mild, I have a question."

"Ask away",said Mild.

"Where does the hiking trail out back lead",said Edgeworth.

"Mt. Mitamah's caves",said Mild.

 **Hiking Trail added to Logic  
** **Hiking trail leads directly towards Mt. Mitamah's caves.**

"So our killer is in Mt. Mitamah!",said Edgeworth,"Then Wright and Miss Fey are going towards the killer." Edgeworth pulled out his phone.

"Sir, what are you doing?",said Gumshoe.

"Calling Wright!",said Edgeworth,"Dammit! No phone service! Curse you Verizon!" **(Actually not. Verizon is pretty good.)**

"Well, what now",said Gumshoe.

"We hope the killer has already left Mt. Mitamah!",yelled Edgeworth.

 **Investigation  
Complete**

* * *

"So you're telling me the reason these caves are visited",said Phoenix,"Is because Ami Fey needed a place to store her urn?"

"This is the first hiding spot of the Kurain Sacred Urn",said Maya.

"Hmm",said Phoenix.

"What is it, Nick?",said Maya.

"We've been walking for awhile",said Phoenix,"I don't think Pearls would go this far."

"Well, she did run from Kurain all the way to the courthouse one time",said Maya.

"I still don't believe that she did that",said Phoenix.

"What is that on the floor",said Maya.

"That is a slip of paper",said Phoenix, picking it up,"It says,'To find Pearl Fey and the killer, you must follow a series of riddles and quests.'"

"Does that mean",said Maya.

"Someone is holding Pearls hostage, and to get her we need to solve riddles",said Phoenix. Maya started tearing up.

"P-Pearly",sobbed Maya.

"Maya, we will follow whatever riddles this contains",said Phoenix,"We will find Pearls!"

"O-OK",said Maya.

* * *

Edgeworth stood waiting.

"It's been an hour sir",said Gumshoe,"They should be here by now." As if on cue, Phoenix and Maya ran down the hill.

"Edgeworth! Read this!",said Phoenix, showing him the paper."

"To find Pearl Fey and the killer, you must solve a series of riddles and quests",said Edgeworth.

"So, what now",said Maya,"We need to follow these quests."

"Flip it to the back",said Edgeworth,"It says,'Your next clue is where Wright started."

"Where I started?",said Phoenix,"Does it mean where I was born, or where I started my career?"

"Wait. We could do a handwriting analysis and find out who wrote it, right",said Maya.

"No",said Edgeworth,"This is typed."

"Well, you started your career at your office",said Edgeworth.

"Well, I suppose we should take a look",said Phoenix,"But I think that would be too easy."

* * *

"Daddy!",exclaimed Trucy.

"Hey Truce, has anyone been here in the office while I have been gone",said Phoenix.

"Not while I was awake",said Trucy,"But I found this strange slip of paper."

"What does it say?",said Edgeworth.

"Congratulations, the clues only get harder from here",said Trucy,"Go to the location of the end of a leader and the beginning of a new one."

"The end of a leader?",said Edgeworth,"That could mean many things."

"It could mean the end of a very powerful person",said Phoenix,"Like where the Chief Prosecutor gave von Karma a penalty, or the elevator where Edgeworth accidentally shot von Karma."

"Think about leaders",said Edgeworth,"What can be defined as a leader."

"A leader can be a someone who takes charge and commands people",said Phoenix.

"Or a leader could be a person who is considered a leader, but isn't actually controlling people",said Maya.

-Eureka!-

"That's it!",yelled Edgeworth,"I know where this clue is supposed to lead!"

"Where?",said Phoenix.

"The end of a leader, the death of a leader",said Edgeworth,"The death of Misty Fey!"

"So we will be going to...",said Phoenix,"Hazakura Temple!"


	13. Chapter 10

**Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, and Maya Fey** walked towards the entrance of Hazakura Temple. Maya stopped walking and looked down.

"Maya?',said Phoenix,"What's wrong."

"I haven't been home since my mother died",said Maya,"Dahlia Hawthorne attempted to kill me and that psycho killed my mother!"

"Maya..",said Phoenix.

"I understand we have to go so we can find Pearly",said Maya,"But I don't know why it is so hard for me!"

"It's because you have had a traumatic experience here",said Phoenix.

"I myself have never stepped near an elevator, since my father died in one",said Edgeworth,"I would like to overcome my fear of elevators."

"These fears are hard for all of us, but we must overcome them",said Phoenix,"To save others."

"Like how you ran across a burning bridge",said Maya.

"That was one of my most terrifying experiences",said Phoenix,"But we need to press on."

"I assume she means the exact spot where Misty Fey died",said Edgeworth,"Let us go speak to sister Bikini." They walked into the Hazakura temple.

"Mr. Wright, Mystic Maya, Mr. Edgeworth!",said Bikini,"I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Well, we wish we were here for something good",said Phoenix,"Pearls has been kidnapped and the kidnapper has sent us on a quest."

"Really?",said Bikini,"How is the killer giving you clues?"

"Through cryptic paper messages",said Edgeworth.

"Well, just today I found a message in the garden of the inner temple!"

"What did it say?",said Phoenix.

"Your quest will resume once you have found the Key of Arturo",said Bikini, reading the slip.

"Hmm",said Edgeworth.

"I found that name rather strange",said Bikini,"But it could just be me."

"Is there anything on the back of that slip, Sister Bikini?",said Edgeworth.

"I haven't checked",said Bikini, taking a look,"Oh! It says,'The key is located here in Hazakura Temple!'"

"Then we need to search the temple",said Edgeworth.

* * *

 **Begin  
Investigation**

"Let's start by searching the Inner Temple",said Edgeworth.

-Hold It!-

"Wait, Edgeworth",said Phoenix,"Why don't we all split up again."

"Why?",said Maya.

"We'll cover more of the temple, quicker",said Phoenix,"We'll all split up, Maya you can do the Hazakura part of the temple, Edgeworth will do the area between here and Hazakura and I'll do the inner temple."

"Fair enough",said Edgeworth. Edgeworth and Maya began to walk in the other direction, while Phoenix inspected the Inner Temple. Phoenix walked around the garden searching for a key. He looked behind the tree and was greeted with nothing.

"(Hmm. I should probably try to find an important place)",thought Phoenix. Phoenix walked into the inner temple itself, to be greeted by the prison that Maya had used to imprison Dahlia Hawthorne. He opened the door and examined around. He noticed a small fragment of paper that read...

W̷̮͚̬͌̀̔͜͝r̸̯͎̠̩̦̭̣̹̝̲͔̟͐̀o̸̦̥̰͎͇͚͚͙͇̤̱̱͗̀͊͑n̴͈̟̞̙͙̓̌͛̂̊͛͘͠͠g̸̪͖̰̤̤̥̗͖̺̈́͒͌͗́̃̃̔͜͝͝͝ ̶͇̼̘̘̖̠̠̯͈́̄͒̏̈́Ļ̶͇̰̺̹̦͇̟̬̙̟͓̊̿̎͌̕ͅȯ̴̢̡̬͈͇̜̰̮̮͉͔̪͆͋̿ċ̷̤̎͌̋͗͝a̶͖̘͔̳̙̋͌́̀̉͘t̸͕̆̏̏̌͠ī̸̧̖̮͔̯̼͆̿̂͊̍̂̃͂̔͆̋͂̚͝ő̸̼̮͖̐̽n̵̛̗̱͈̘͉̠̬͍̦͓̹̾̈́͒̓

"Wrong Location?",said Phoenix,"I'm going to continue searching." After looking further he found another slip of paper that read...

Ẏ̸̮̞̀̃̓̆̿͛͝ơ̶̢̧̳͇̹̭͈̓͑̋͒̆̀͗͠û̴̢̲̯̳̘͓̯̐̀̈̇͛̿̀͆͝r̷͈̺͕̹͕̳̃̑̀͆̈́͆̊̂̈́͘͘͝ ̵̨̘̖̻̘̹͓̪̰̹̰͇̇͛̌͘ͅn̸̞͆é̵͉̭͉̘͎͆̈́́̑̀̍̂͒́̚̚͜͝x̵̢̲̝͖͓̙̗̤̝̰̟͚̱̊̊̈́͠ṫ̴̡̨̙͎͕̣̬̟̞̲̭͙̋͂͊ ̶̛̮͉̪̞̄͗̃̉͘͜͝͝l̵̘͖͉̦̹̣̈́̋̈́̈͛̕͠ó̴̫̀̊͆͆́͘c̶̡̧̼͚̣̯̼̪̝͙̞͉͕̀͛̀̽̇̒̾̏̑̀͝a̸̝͔̟̳͛̎͆̓̀̑̀̎̈́͠ţ̶̜̭̪͕͍̜͕̎́į̴̢̲̣̙̩͈̗͓̹͍̣͚̋̓͌̈͝ó̴̧̡̪̩͙͔͙̞̚̚͠͝ǹ̷̢͍̼̞͕̖̣̣͕͖͚̀́̎͊͑͐́̈̍ ̸̡̰̜̳̻̙͚͂͗̓́͂̂̃̎̍͝i̶̜͚̜̗̙̱͠ş̵̼̳̙̜̲̞̟̗̓̓̎̅̽͒̿ ̴̢̢̟̣͍̗͓̺̜̳̭̠̐̀͂͐͆̔͌̏͜͝t̴̢̩͚̱̬̭̫̙̲̊ḩ̴̛̭̰̗̮̤͙̖͎̲̭͍̩̾̿̀̊̀̈̕͠

̴̧͙̹̱̥̼͚̤͒̆̈á̵̢̘͐n̵̛̤͇̞̙͔̟͚̳͎͍̽̃̆̾̌̕͘͝͠ď̸̨̝̻̙̰̝̲̞̗̝̻̩̑̐̒͌́͊͗̅ ̷̦̥̭̳̥̲̯̦̮̱̈́̋̑̾̀ͅų̴̌͂̊n̴̠̩͆̌̉̈͗l̵̜̣͉̪̙̈́̃̔̈́̍̋͐̐ͅo̵̗͍̊̀̐č̷͖̺̟͍͍̤̐̈̉́́̊͑k̴͕̰̆̒̐͑͗ȩ̶̢̰̝͈̮͍̈́̊̌̌d̵̲̺̮̲̉̾͋̆͂̌͗̓͠ ̴̢̹̜̪̭̺̬͔̭̼̬͌̉̐̒̈̃̃͝ḃ̸̧͔̥̪͕͕̺̰͍̟̩͑̑̎̋͊̀̓̏̕y̴͓̎͊̋̅̿̈́̑ ̶̨̨̦̗̫́͛̒̽̀̒̀͑̚̚̚t̸̨̛̯̬̫̯̞̂͐͂̋͌̎͆̀̈̚ḣ̷̟͔͋̿͋̄̈̽͠͝e̷̟̠͖̅́̏̆̓̓͊͋͛̈́̚͠ ̵̨̢̛̜̲̩͇̱̹̬̙̮̪́̎̃̕k̵͓͕̐̊͑͗̈̀̇͐̔̋̓͋͘

"Hmm, It's justd a torn piece of a paper",said Phoenix,"That's probably all I'll find here, it says,'Your next location is th_ and unlocked by the k_."

* * *

Edgeworth walked up to the bridge of Hazakura temple and observed to see if there were any slips of paper. Of course, not one was found on the bridge. He sighed.

"(Ok, let's think about this logically, the killer would hide it in a place that isn't obvious)",thought Edgeworth. Edgeworth looked at the phone area.

"(Maybe he's hiding it behind the phone booth)",thought Edgeworth. He opened the phone and a slip of paper fell out that read,'317-897-6749'."

"I assume I must dial this number",thought Edgeworth. He dialed it and was greeted with a strange voice that said,'Underneath the phone booth'. Edgeworth looked beneath the booth and saw a small piece of paper taped to the pole that read...

e location where Yogi's crime was committed

ey of Arturo

"Hmm",thought Edgeworth,"It appears that the paper is torn, perhaps Wright has found something." As if on cue, Phoenix walked up to Edgeworth, from the bridge.

"Edgeworth, I found a torn piece of paper!",said Phoenix.

"I have as well",said Edgeworth.

"Let's see if they fit!",said Phoenix.

Your next location is the location where Yogi's crime was committed,

and is unlocked by the Key of Arturo.

"Well, we need to find the key first",said Edgeworth.

* * *

Maya Fey walked into Hazakura temple. Maya walked up to the large magatama. She stared at it and saw a small key in the middle of the nine. She picked it up and a piece of paper was taped to it that read...

This will unlock the room where the Key of Arturo lies.

Maya walked upstairs and tried every single door. When she got to the last one, there was a click and the door opened, to reveal a golden key hanging from the ceiling fan.

"Got it!",yelled Maya, grabbing the key, and walking outside. She saw Phoenix and Edgeworth in the distance.

"Nick!",yelled Maya.

"We have the next clue!",said Phoenix.

"What does it say?",said Maya.

"Your next Location is where Yogi's crime was committed, and is unlocked by the key of Arturo",said Phoenix.

"So we need to go to Gourd Lake",said Edgeworth.


	14. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello Folks! This chapter is extra long! Also, this is the first time I used the semi-colon in a FanFiction. I'm the only one who keeps track of these things.**

* * *

 **Miles Edgeworth** drove towards Gourd Lake. **Phoenix Wright** rode in the passenger seat. **Maya Fey** rode in the back seat. The three were on a quest to find Pearl Fey. A quest that would lead them directly towards their demons. Gourd Lake was where Yanni Yogi committed the murder of Robert Hammond.

"We are almost there",said Edgeworth.

"We'll be entering the boat rental shop",said Phoenix,"That's where Yogi committed the murder."

"There it is",said Edgeworth, looking at the former boat rental shop. They hopped out of the car and started walking through the beach.

"Ugh",said Edgeworth, shivering. They stepped into the boat rental shop. There Edgeworth stood, looking around. The empty cage, the open safe, the bare counter.

"There it is!",yelled Phoenix, picking up a piece of paper.

"Go to this person",said Edgeworth,"When all others find it bitter and horrible, this one finds it filled with a deeper meaning."

"What does 'it' mean",said Maya.

"So, this thing is bitter and horrible, but this person enjoys it",said Phoenix.

"They could be talking about a prisoner",said Edgeworth,"Maybe a terrible murderer."

"An assasin?",said Phoenix,"Perhaps De Killer?"

"No",said Edgeworth,"we wouldn't be able to track De Killer to get the next clue."

"Do you know any other assassins?",said Maya.

"No",said Edgeworth,"What else could be bitter?"

"It could be literal",said Phoenix.

"Coffee",said Maya.

"You can't mean",said Phoenix,"Prosecutor Go- I mean Armando."

"Yes",said Maya.

"Not many people enjoy coffee without creamer or sugar",said Phoenix.

"That makes sense",said Edgeworth.

"Then let's go",said Phoenix,"We'll wait at the detention center."

* * *

The three waited at the detention center as the guard brought the masked prisoner out. As soon as he saw the three his facial expression merged into one of shock.

"Prosecutor Armando",said Phoenix.

"Tr-",said Armando,"Wright."

"Have you had any visitors today?",said Phoenix.

"Yes",said Armando,"Some random guy wearing a mask, he gave me a slip of paper."

"How have you been",said Phoenix.

"Well, thanks to you defending me",said Armando,"Thanks for lowering my punishment from the death penalty to 10-12 years."

"How?",said Edgeworth.

"He got off on killing in defense of another human",said Phoenix.

"I'm sorry to hear to you got disbarred",said Armando,"Also the warden said I probably will be released early due to good behavior."

"What do you plan to do when you are let out?",said Edgeworth.

"Mr. Edgeworth, I probably will continue work as a prosecutor",said Armando,"Once you start walking the prosecutor's path it is very hard to turn away."

"I've realized that",said Edgeworth.

"Can we return to the paper you found?",said Phoenix.

"Wait a minute",said Armando,"Maya hasn't said a word since I stepped into here."

"I-I don't know what to say",said Maya.

"You must have mixed feelings",said Armando.

"I-I do",said Maya,"Can we see the clue?"

"Sure",said Godot, rolling up the thin paper and slipping it through the hole.

"A prosecutor wearing all black",said Phoenix,"Will have the final clue."

"I don't know any prosecutor who wears all black",said Maya,"Franziska only wears some black."

"It's probably talking about Prosecutor Shaaban",said Edgeworth,"He's an international prosecutor that wears all black."

"Let's go to the Prosecutor's Office",said Phoenix,"Thank you, Prosecutor Armando." Armando only smiled. The group walked away.

* * *

The group walked into Prosecutor Shaaban's office.

"Edgeworth?",said Shaaban,"What are you doing here?"

"We have been sent on a quest and have been told you have the last clue",said Edgeworth.

"Phoenix Wright",said Shaaban,"I've been wanting to meet you for ages."

"Umm, why?",said Phoenix.

"Mia Fey",said Shaaban,"But let us not focus on that, I have said clue."

"Where did you get it?",said Edgeworth.

"It was on my desk",said Shaaban.

"What does it say?",said Phoenix.

"Pearl Fey is kept inside of Matt Engarde's room at the Gatewater Hotel",said Shaaban,"I have am in Engarde's hotel room and am waiting to turn myself in after you retrieve Pearl Fey."

"That seemed too simple",said Edgeworth.

"Well, let's go check it out",said Maya, walking away. The trio walked out of Shaaban's office.

* * *

They entered Engarde's hotel room. Pearls was there, tied up. She looked at the trio with a look of pure fear on her face, which immediately changed to an expression of relief. Maya ran up to Pearls and began untying her. She removed the piece of tape on Pearls's mouth.

"Mystic Maya!",exclaimed Pearls.

"Pearly!",exclaimed Maya, continuing to untie her kidnapped cousin.

"Where is the killer?",said Phoenix.

-Objection!-

"I am Pearl Fey's kidnapper",said a man,"But she is the killer."

-Objection!-

"In the letter, you confessed that you were the killer!",said Edgeworth.

-Objection!-

"No I didn't",said the man,"I said that I would turn myself in and that you would find the killer here."

"Then you meant!",yelled Edgeworth, jumping back, clenching his fists.

"I accuse Pearl Fey of murdering the victim in Kurain!",yelled the man.

"What!",cried Pearls out in fear.

 **-Argument-**

 **-Pearl Fey is Guilty of murder!**

 **-She's the only one who doesn't have an alibi in Kurain!**

 **-Before I kidnapped Pearl Fey I made sure of that!**

 **-Also, why would she run away to the cave where I found her if she wasn't hiding!**

 **-It makes perfect sense!**

"What!",yelled Phoenix,"Edgeworth, can I do this Rebuttal?"

"Go ahead!",said Edgeworth.

 **-Rebuttal-**

 **-Pearl Fey is Guilty of murder**

 **-She's the only one in Kurain who doesn't have an alibi!**

-Hold It!-

"You yourself don't have an alibi!",said Phoenix.

"And by that same Logic, you could have committed the murder!",said the man.

"What is your name?",said Edgeworth.

"Accu Zer",said Zer.

"Continue your Argument",said Phoenix.

 **-Before I kidnapped Pearl Fey I made sure of that!**

-Hold It!-

"Just because someone doesn't have an alibi, doesn't make them Guilty!",said Phoenix.

"Perhaps, but if we investigate further, we can find more evidence indicting her",said Zer.

 **-Also, why would she run away to the cave where I found her if she wasn't hiding!**

-Hold It!-

"There could be some other reason",yelled Phoenix.

"We could investigate",said Zer.

 **It makes perfect sense!**

"I'll stop now",said Phoenix.

"Let's go to the crime scene",said Edgeworth,"We need to investigate the scene."

* * *

"Here we are",said Edgeworth, as they walked into the crime scene.

"Mystic Pearl!",said Mild.

"Mystic Mild",said Pearls.

"Pearls, we need to know something",said Edgeworth,"Why did you go to the cave?"

"Umm, I was sad about what happened and-",said Pearls.

-Objection!-

"How did you know what happened",said Edgeworth.

"Umm",said Pearls, wincing, a small tear dripping from her eye before staring directly back at Edgeworth.

"I'll just have to bring it out of you",said Edgeworth. The surrounding area became a chess board to Edgeworth.

"I told you",said Pearls,"I don't know anything."

"Let's assess the situation",said Edgeworth,"When she winces and is sad, I should wait and see until she is no longer that way, and then I should press her!" Next to Pearls, a king, a queen, and a knight arose.

"I don't know anything",she winced.

"(What! This is ridiculous! How does she have that many pieces!)",thought Edgeworth.

 **Begin**

 **Logic Chess**

"Let's start by asking about what she was doing at the time of the murder",said Edgeworth.

"I don't know what is happening",said Pearls, looking calm.

-What were you doing at the time of the murder?

-Wait and see.

Edgeworth chose the former.

"What were you doing yesterday at the time of the murder?",said Edgeworth.

"I was taking a walk",said Pearls, remaining calm.

"I should hold on to that clue",said Edgeworth.

-How was your day, yesterday?

-Wait and see.

"How was your day, yesterday?",said Edgeworth.

"I was scared and mad",said Pearls.

-Scared and Mad?

-Wait and see

"Why were you scared and mad",said Edgeworth.

"Because I was kidnapped, I was scared",said Pearls, as her queen was completely unfazed by Edgeworth's pawn.

"Ngh",Edgeworth cried, reeling back in shock.

-But why were you mad?

-Wait and See

"Why were you mad!",said Edgeworth.

"Well, uh I",said Pearls, wincing.

-Answer the question!

-Wait and see

"Edgeworth chose the later and remained silent.

"Well um, I was really mad at the man who killed the guard",said Pearls.

-How did you know about that if you were taking a walk

-Wait and see

"How did you know the victim died of you were on a walk!",yelled Edgeworth as his pawn knocked out Pearl's knight.

"Aaah",cried Pearls, jumping back.

"Now let's ask about what she actually did",said Edgeworth.

-What were you doing?

-I need to know what you were doing

-Wait and See

Edgeworth chose the first option.

"What were you doing?",said Edgeworth.

"I was walking around Kurain Village",said Pearls,"I heard about the murder and how Mystic Maya nearly died!"

"Hmm, That explains the earlier inconstancy",said Edgeworth. Pearls spawned a pawn that circled behind Edgeworth and became a knight. Edgeworth jumped back in shock.

"That's all",said Pearls.

"(H-How, I've never seen anyone regain their piece in Logic Chess! Not even the true killers)",thought Edgeworth,"What should I do?"

-Continue Logic Chess

-Return Later

Edgeworth chose the former.

"I will never back down from the truth",said Edgeworth,(Hmm, Maybe I should try to get her to go on the defensive and approach this from a different angle.)"

"Well, I've told you what I know",said Pearls.

"Well, Pearls I can tell you what you were doing",said Edgeworth,"Something mischievous!"

"M-mischievous",said Pearls,"No, I would never."

"You might have vandali-",said Edgeworth.

"Mr. Edgeworth!",exclaimed Maya.

"I think you did something mischievous",said Edgeworth.

"But I was just running around the village",said Pearls.

-Didn't you say that you were walking?

-That's a petty contradiction

-Wait and see

"Didn't you say you were walking",said Edgeworth, as his pawn flew at her knight, knocking it out.

"I simply made a m-mistake",said Pearls, wincing back.

-That seems like a very strange one to make.

-Wait and see

Edgeworth chose the later and remained silent.

"Well, I mean I was wrong when I said I walked b-but",said Pearls,"It doesn't make much of a difference, right?"

-It does make a difference!

-Wait and see.

"It makes a difference",said Edgeworth.

"How?",said Pearls.

"Knowing your past",said Edgeworth,"You could have damaged something and you wanted to hide it!"

"Ngh",cried Pearls, as Edgeworth's rook knocked her queen out.

"Looks like I have her cornered",thought Edgeworth.

"But, you can't prove that!",said Pearls,"Right?!"

"Maya, what is something that would break that would make someone scared?",said Edgeworth.

"Umm, there are a few things",said Maya,"Perhaps she broke the Kurain Sacred Urn again?"

"Uuurrrrgggh",said Pearls.

"I believe you broke that accursed Urn!",yelled Edgeworth,"Again!"

"No!",cried Pearls, as Edgeworth's pawn knocked out her king.

"Hmph",said Edgeworth,"Checkmate!" The terrain returned to normal.

"I-I broke the Urn, again",said Pearls, looking sad.

"It's ok, Pearly",said Maya,"You didn't get in any trouble before, and I'll make sure they don't now!"

"Ok",said Pearls,"I-I broke the Urn."

-Objection!-

"Who was that?",said Phoenix.

"It was I",said Accu Zer.

"Mr. Zer",said Edgeworth.

"Mr. Edgeworth, surely you're not taking in by her cover stories."

 **-Argument-**

 **-It's obvious Pearl is lying!**

 **-Why did she hide it if she knew she wouldn't get in any trouble!**

 **-She hid it to bide time for her to come up with an excuse!**

 **-That's why you confronted her and it took so long!**

"Ugh",said Phoenix,"Let's end this Rebuttal."

 **-Rebuttal-**

 **-It's obvious Pearl is lying!**

-Hold It!-

"Why do you think it's obvious!",said Phoenix.

"I was just about to explain that!",yelled Zer.

 **-Why did she hide it if she knew she wouldn't get in trouble!**

-Hold It!-

"Can you prove she knew that!",yelled Phoenix.

"Would her dear cousin banish one of her only friends who she hangs out with constantly",said Zer.

"No!",cried Phoenix, jumping up in shock.

 **-She hid it to bide time for her to come up with that excuse!**

-Hold It!-

"If she was a criminal wouldn't she have came up with a plan before hand!",yelled Phoenix.

"What if it was spur of the moment!",yelled Zer.

"Why didn't she use all that time she was imprisoned by you to think of an excuse!",yelled Edgeworth.

"Two things; If she had committed murder, she wouldn't be in a right state of mind and she was too scared while kidnapped!",yelled Zer.

 **-That's why, when you confronted her, it took so long!**

"He always comes up with something to counter our counter argument",said Edgeworth.

"Then we need evidence",said Phoenix,"I suggest we investigate the crime scene."

"I suppose we could",said Zer,"I have presented my argument and I only need a motive and evidence to indict her."

"Then we should investigate this matter",said Edgeworth,"Let us begin."

 **Begin**

 **Investigation**

 **Kurain Village: Guards' Room**

 **Partner: Miles Edgeworth**

Phoenix walked over to the body and examined.

"We got the autopsy",said Gumshoe, who arrived.

"Detective!",yelled Edgeworth.

"I'm here, sir!",yelled Gumshoe. **(Insert the Dick Gumshoe: I can do it when it counts, pal!)**

"What does the autopsy say",said Edgeworth, crossing his arms.

"He died from the taser hitting his back!",said Gumshoe.

"His b-back!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"Then why was the killer behind him!",yelled Phoenix,"The victim was clearly up against the wall."

"Unless",said Edgeworth,"The body was moved."

 **Body moved? added to Logic**

 **Was the body moved? If so did the killer do it?**

"Let's continue searching",said Phoenix. They examined the back entrance.

"The grass looks tilled",said Edgeworth,"Almost as if a trail has been created."

"And there is a path of dirt here",said Phoenix,"I assume someone walked in _with dirty clothes and muddy boots."_

 **Dirt Path added to Logic**

 **Dirt dragged into the Guards' Room. Where did it come from?**

"Let's continue",said Edgeworth. Phoenix walked to the back of the room.

"Look",said Phoenix,"Behind the body, _there is a patch of dirt_."

 **Dirt on the victim added to Logic**

Phoenix realized a connection between logic. He brought the two things he believed were connected together.

"I see!",yelled Phoenix,"The Dirt Path was from the victim's clothes, therefore it's safe to say that the victim was from the victim, _but why was there so much of it?_ "

 **So much dirt added to Logic**

 **There's a lot of dirt. Why?**

Edgeworth then realized a connection.

-Eureka!-

"Wright!",yelled Edgeworth,"The victim was dragged inside! This is not where the murder was committed!"

"B-but I saw it!",yelled Maya.

"There are two options!",said Phoenix,"What Maya saw here was either not the murder, or she saw it somewhere else!"

"But how would the killer move you to another location without your knowledge!",said Edgeworth,"It appears we have stumbled across a _contradiction._ "

"I'm experiencing some Deja Vu",said Phoenix.


	15. Chapter 12

"I believe we have stumbled across a contradiction",said Edgeworth.

"Then let us continue investigating the room",said Phoenix,"Perhaps the room contains a secret." Edgeworth walked towards the entrance.

"It appears as though there's a keyhole here",said Edgeworth,"But it isn't on the door."

"Do you have a key?",said Phoenix, speaking to Maya.

"The master key",said Maya. She tried to open the door and failed.

"This key doesn't work",said Edgeworth,"Let's see if we have anything else that _works as a key_." Edgeworth opened his Organizer.

-Take That!-

"Let's try using the key of Arturo!",yelled Edgeworth, he inserted the key and twisted. A small hatch opened on the other side of the room. Phoenix walked over and examined it.

"Should we press it?",said Phoenix. Maya just ran up and pressed it.

"Maya!",yelled Phoenix, as the door seemed to go up.

"We're going down!",yelled Edgeworth as the floor's level decreased.

"It's fine",said Phoenix,"We're not going to be injured." They stopped and a passageway was revealed.

"Should we continue?",said Maya.

-Yes!

-No!

"Yes",said Phoenix,"We should go down this hallway!" Gumshoe, Pearls, Accu Zer, Edgeworth, Phoenix, and Maya walked down the hallway. They examined the stone dark hallway. It was very unnerving. When they reached the end it entered a large room.

"How should we find out if this is where the murder took place?",said Edgeworth.

-Luminol

-Fingerprints

-Investigate where the other door leads

"We should see where this door leads",said Edgeworth,"Detective Gumshoe! Come with me! The rest of you, stay here and investigate." Edgeworth and Gumshoe walked out.

"Well",said Phoenix,"Do you remember anything?"

"This room rings a bell",said Maya,"I was in a daze, but these walls look like the room where the murder happened."

"Maybe you were knocked out?",said Phoenix.

"I-I think I remember now",said Maya,"Could I testify?"

"Feel free",said Zer.

 **-Witness Testimony-**

-I saw the murder in this room.

-It was kind of dark, but the killer had black hair.

-That's all I remember.

"That's not a lot",said Zer,"Only enough to acquit your cousin."

"I know I didn't see Pearly!",yelled Maya.

"This why I need evidence",said Zer.

Edgeworth and Gumshoe then walked in from the door they entered.

"The path goes in full circle",said Edgeworth,"This is where the murder happened."

"Then we need to investigate this area",said Phoenix.

 **Path Notes jotted down in my Organizer**

Edgeworth and Phoenix walked to the door leading outside.

"Edgeworth",said Phoenix,"That trail leads to Mt. Mitamah, So how did it get to the path?"

"It is a trapdoor",said Edgeworth,"The entire path is surrounded by sharp thorns and a few of them stuck to my coat." Phoenix walked and examined the corner of the room carefully.

"Hmm?",said Phoenix,"Is that..."

"A powerful sleeping drug",said Edgeworth,"Looks like we have the evidence to prove that this is where the murder happened."

"I assume that our killer stole the Key of Arturo",said Phoenix,"And used it to get down here."

"That proves you have a direct connection to the murder!",yelled Edgeworth, pointing at Accu Zer,"You used the Key of Arturo as a part of our quest!"

"I'll disprove your logic!",said Accu Zer.

 **-Argument-**

 **I'm not Guilty**

-I didn't kill anyone!

-I had the key because I found it during my initial investigation!

-Prove that I killed the victim!

"Let's disprove the Logic you used to disprove my Logic",said Edgeworth, smirking.

 **-Rebuttal-**

-I didn't kill anyone!

-I had the key because I found it during my initial investigation!

-Objection!-

"Hmph",said Edgeworth,"The Key was with the killer, because the killer moved Ms. Fey, therefore you couldn't have found it because the killer had it!"

-Objection!-

"Can you prove the killer had it!",yelled Zer.

"Why would the victim want Ms. Fey down here",said Edgeworth,"If the killer was here as well!"

"Ugh!",yelled Zer, as his eyes suddenly became bloodshot red.

"Accu Zer!",yelled Edgeworth,"I indict you on the charge of murder!"

 **-Argument- (Insert Confrontation - Presto)**

 **-Sh-shut the hell up!**

 **-I wouldn't kill anybody!**

 **-The killer could have escaped through the trail!**

 **-The Key is the only real evidence you have tying me to the crime!**

 **-Yeah! The killer could have left the key at the crime scene!**

"Game Over!",yelled Zer.

"Quite the contrary",said Edgeworth, confidently.

 **-Rebuttal-**

 **-Sh-shut the hell up!**

-Hold It!-

"Hmph",said Edgeworth.

"If you have something to say, say it!",yelled Zer. Edgeworth leaned back, as his facial expression morphed into one of anger.

"I-I was going to comment on your",said Edgeworth.

"He's trying to tell you to turn on profanity filtering",said Phoenix.

"Y-Yes",said Edgeworth,"That's what I was getting at."

"No",said Zer.

 **-I wouldn't kill anybody!**

-Hold It!-

"How can we know that!",yelled Edgeworth.

"Evidence!",yelled Zer.

"Hmph, you have a point",said Edgeworth.

 **-The killer could have escaped through the trail**

-Hold It!-

"Can you expand on that?",said Edgeworth.

"I mean they could have walked through the forest!",yelled Zer,"I myself wouldn't have, because I like my fancy coat!"

"Please add that statement to your argument",said Edgeworth.

 **-The killer could have escaped by walking through the forest! I myself wouldn't have because I like my fancy coat!**

-Objection!-

"You've just made my argument!",yelled Edgeworth,"The killer couldn't have escaped to any other area except for Mt. Mitamah!"

"Exactly, which is why Pearl Fey is Gui-",said Zer.

-Objection!-

"We found small footprints outside of the back door of the Guards' lounge!",said Edgeworth,"They probably belong to Pearl Fey."

"Which means",said Zer.

"When Gumshoe and I found the footprints outside of the hatch, we realized that there was a second pair of footprints, which were much bigger",said Edgeworth,"I believe if we match them up with yours we can prove your guilt in the murder!"

"Ngh.. grr... Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggghhhh",yelled Accu Zer, falling to his knees.

"As you so eloquently stated earlier,'Game Over'",said Edgeworth.

"Haha!",laughed Zer,"Hahahaha HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH" Zer started running in the direction of Mt. Mitamah, making a wild escape.

"No!",yelled Edgeworth, running after him.

'Edgeworth Wait!",yelled Phoenix,"There's no way we'll be able to restrain him!"

"Then What should we do!",yelled Edgeworth.

"Get police backup!",yelled Phoenix,"We'll wait here!"

—

The squad of police officers returned after hours of searching the caves of Mt. Mitamah, but failed to find him.

"This doesn't make any sense",said Edgeworth,"How did they not find anything?"

"There must be some kind of secret to the caves",said Phoenix.

"I'm certain there is",said Edgeworth.

"Hold on",said Phoenix,"This leaves us with a contradiction!"

"Hm?",said Edgeworth.

"The killer has to be an insider with knowledge of Kurain Village",said Phoenix.

"That's right!",yelled Edgeworth.

"Well, Perhaps we can investigate this later",said Phoenix.

"Pearly",said Maya, speaking with her cousin.

"Mystic Maya",said Pearls,"I've missed you."

"Now that we have cleared Pearls, what should we do?",said Edgeworth.

"We wait",said Phoenix,"I suggest we head home for the day."

"I agree",said Edgeworth.

"Bye Nick!",said Maya.

"Goodbye, Mr. Nick!",said Pearls.

—

Phoenix Wright had sat down at his desk. He reflected on the events of the two prior days. An incredible case. But what about the rest of the cases? There must be a full solution.

 **A/N: In the next chapter! I've decided this story will end at chapter 20. Anyways, I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 13

**A/N: Salutations! Today's chapter will start up a new case! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Miles Edgeworth** was seated at his desk, sipping tea from his wonderfully proportioned cup. He wondered what the next case would hold, and he pondered the current case. An escaped criminal from the grasps of the law. A Guilty man, unable to accept his fate... or that's how Edgeworth saw it.

 **Franziska von Karma,** who has been traveling all over the U.S. and Europe for Interpol, walked in to speak with the maroon clad prosecutor. Miles Edgeworth stood up to face his foster sister.

"Franziska",said Edgeworth,"I thought you were in Germany."

"I was",said Franziska,"I was investigating _that case_."

"Oh!",said Edgeworth,"But why were you investigating it in Europe?"

"Apparently, there is a connection between a group in Europe that has been purchasing these illegal items",said Franziska,"and the one we are investigating."

"Hmm",said Edgeworth,"We need more information on these groups."

"Perhaps if another murder happens, we can get more clues regarding this tangle of cases",said Franziska.

"Sir!",yelled Gumshoe, running in,"I have a ca-Yeaargh."

"Scruffy! Straighten yourself up!",yelled Franziska.

"Ms. von Karma!",yelled Gumshoe,"I thought you were in Germany!"

"No",said Franziska,"I am here to investigate the case!"

"Well, I have a case for you two!",yelled Gumshoe,"The investigation has already started, and Forensics is processing the scene!"

"Does it have anything to do with the larger case?!",questioned Franziska.

"I don't know that yet sir, but reports of the illegal drug gang's leader near the crime scene have been sent in",said Gumshoe.

"Then let's go!",said Franziska, brandishing her whip.

* * *

They arrived at the crime scene.

"So what happened?",said Edgeworth.

"A man named Finn Ally was murdered with a simple gun",said Gumshoe.

"Any suspects?",said Franziska.

"None yet, sir!",said Gumshoe.

"Then let us begin the investigation",said Edgeworth.

 **Begin Investigation**

 **FloorMart: Technology & Appliances**

 **Partner: Franziska von Karma**

Edgeworth walked up to the victim.

"So this is the late Finn Ally",said Edgeworth.

"Miles, do you see anything?",said Franziska.

"(I won't rest until I inspect every nook and cranny)." Edgeworth examined the small pistol on the ground beside the victim.

"This is the murder weapon",said Gumshoe. Franziska whipped him.

"No need to point out the obvious, Scruffy!",yelled Franziska.

"Franziska, calm yourself",said Edgeworth.

"Very well, Miles",said Franziska.

"Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth!",said Gumshoe.

"Are you certain this is the murder weapon?",said Edgeworth.

"Not a hundred percent, but when Forensics finishes processing the scene, we plan to send the body to autopsy so we can compare rifling marks",said Gumshoe.

"In that case, let us move on",said Edgeworth. Edgeworth walked to the small fireplace. He examined it closely.

"Huh?",said Franziska.

"There are _glass shards in the fireplace_ ",said Edgeworth.

 **Glass Shards added to Logic**

 **Small glass shards found in fire place. Where did it come from?**

"Glass Shards?",said Franziska,"That could be from anything on this store."

"Franziska, you know how I always say that,'I will not rest until I inspect every suspicious-looking nook and cranny'",said Edgeworth.

"Yes",said Franziska.

"Make sure you thoroughly investigate before you make an arrest",said Edgeworth.

"Hmph",said Franziska,"I'll follow my own creed!"

"Very well",said Edgeworth. Edgeworth walked to the shelf with all the phones.

"These are IPhones",said Franziska.

"Hmm? The IPhone 11?",said Edgeworth.

"Miles Edgeworth! Tell me you know about these IPhones!",said Franziska.

"Franziska, you know I'm not a tech savvy person!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"Neither am I, Miles Edgeworth",said Franziska, whipping him,"But I have a basic knowledge of Technology!"

"N-Nevertheless, these phones potentially are a clue",said Edgeworth.

 **iPhones added to my Organizer**

"Let's move on, Miles Edgeworth!",exclaimed Franziska. Edgeworth walked towards the end of the aisle to see the snack section.

"Why are the snacks next to the technology?",said Edgeworth, walking into the aisle.

"Don't question it, Miles",said Franziska. Edgeworth looked and saw Tide Pods sitting next to the chips.

"Why is there a cleaning product next to the chips",said Edgeworth.

"Have you heard what the foolish teenagers of America have been doing",said Franziska, shivering,"Ingesting Tide Pods."

"Sometimes, I fear for the future of humanity",said Edgeworth.

"Think about it this way, Miles Edgeworth! The foolish teenagers who have ingested tide pods probably will be hospitalized, resulting in severe issues or death! So the only teenagers left standing are the ones that will be the future of humanity!",exclaimed Franziska,"Survival of the fittest!"

"..."

"Let's return to the crime scene",said Franziska. Edgeworth returned to the crime scene and spoke with Gumshoe.

"Detective, any news on the autopsy?",said Edgeworth.

"Forensics says the autopsy is almost complete",said Gumshoe.

"Then let us continue",said Franziska. Edgeworth walked to the other side of the aisle.

"Laptops",said Edgeworth,"I've been considering purchasing one of these, to keep track of case info."

"Like you would know how to use one",said Franziska, whipping Edgeworth who remained unfazed.

"Hmm?",said Edgeworth,"There's a broken laptop here."

 **Broken Laptop added to Logic**

"Surely, they don't intend to sell it",said Edgeworth,"I will file a complaint against this place after we solve the case."

"Miles Edgeworth! It was probably broken by a customer today!",said Franziska,"Also, Do you intend to file a complaint against FloorMart! The place where everyone buys everything they own!"

"Hmph",said Edgeworth,"That doesn't put them above all issues."

"Still, I don't think you could win against them!",yelled Franziska.

"Franziska, I'm a prosecutor who has fooled a Courtroom full of people by impersonating a defense attorney",said Edgeworth,"I believe I have the skill it takes to defeat them."

"Anyways, let us move on",said Franziska. Edgeworth then realized a connection.

-Eureka!-

"The broken computer could have been the reason the glass shards were in the fireplace!",yelled Edgeworth,"But why were the shards in the fireplace?"

 **Shards in Fireplace? added to Logic**

 **Why are the glass shards in the fireplace?**

Franziska and Edgeworth walked towards Gumshoe.

"Detective, Do you have the autopsy?",said Edgeworth.

"Right here, sir!",said Gumshoe, handing Edgeworth the file.

"Cause of death: Gunshot",said Edgeworth,"The pistol found at the scene has been confirmed as the murder weapon."

 **Autopsy Report added to Organizer**

"Sir!",exclaimed Forensics,"There's a teenage girl in the aisle who claims to know you! I d-."

"Mr. Edgeworth!",exclaimed Kay Faraday.

"Ah, Kay",said Edgeworth.

"You know her?",said Forensics.

"Yes",said Edgeworth,"Allow her to pass." Kay walked into the scene.

"Ah!",said Kay,"A store! So many things to st-."

"Kay! Don't speak so loudly!",said Edgeworth,"I don't want the store to have us arrest you."

"Kay Faraday",said Franziska,"It's good to see you again."

"You too, Ms. von Karma!",exclaimed Kay.

"Anyways, can we continue our investigation?",said Edgeworth.

"Very well",said Franziska. The trio walked towards the aisle adjacent to the left of where the murder happened. **(Allow me to clarify something: The murder took place in the tech aisle. The one across from it is the snack aisle. The one adjacent to the left is where we are going right now.)**

"This is another time tech aisle",said Edgeworth,"I won't rest until I've examined every suspicious-looking nook and cranny." Edgeworth examined the left side of the aisle.

"Hmm. Earbuds and headphones?",said Edgeworth.

"Miles Edgeworth!",yelled Franziska,"Tell me you know what headphones are!"

"Mr. Edgeworth!",said Kay,"You don't know what headphones are!"

"F-forgive me",said Edgeworth as Franziska whipped him.

"So many fancy brands",said Kay,"So much to stea-."

"Kay!"

"Sorry, Mr. Edgeworth",said Kay. Edgeworth examined the right side of the aisle.

"Keyboard and Mouse",said Edgeworth.

"Good thing you know what a keyboard and mouse is!",exclaimed Franziska.

"Hmm? What is Logitech?",said Edgeworth.

"Perhaps some brand random brand",said Franziska,"I've never heard of it."

"Huh? This wall of phones is very similar to the one in the other aisle",said Edgeworth,"But something is off." Edgeworth deduced that a specific phone looked different than the rest. He opened his Organizer and presented the IPhones he found earlier.

-Eureka!-

"This Phone is different than the rest!",exclaimed Edgeworth,"This one isn't an iPhone! It's a... Sam-Samsung? Sam Sung? Huh? Did Sam Sing?"

"Miles! Samsung is the brand's name!",exclaimed Franziska,"Samsung is a completely different brand than apple, the company who made IPhones!"

"Anyways let's hang on to that",said Edgeworth.

 **Samsung added to Logic**

The trio returned to the body and examined it closely.

"I won't rest until I examine ev-",said Edgeworth.

"Every suspicious looking nook and cranny, we get it Miles Edgeworth",said Franziska. Edgeworth didn't even respond. He examined the victim's pockets.

"Hmm",said Edgeworth,"In one packet there's an IPhone and in the other there's a piece of paper that says that,'Password: MistyFey'."

"Let's hold on to those two",said Franziska.

 **iPhone added to Logic**

 **Password: MistyFey jotted down in my Organizer**

Edgeworth then turned on the IPhone to reveal a setup screen.

-Eureka!-

"This Phone is the one that should have been on the shelf!",said Edgeworth,"But I wonder why his phone was on the shelf."

 **Samsung on shelf? added to Logic**

"Miles Edgeworth",said Franziska,"I'm getting impatient! Is there anything related to _that case_!"

"Franziska, we need to finish the investigation",said Edgeworth,"We have a lead, and we best take it!"

"Hmph! Fine, Miles Edgeworth! But if we don't find anything, I'm holding you accountable, understood!",exclaimed Franziska.

"Yes, Franziska",said Edgeworth, bowing.

"We need more information!",exclaimed Kay.

"Perhaps we can speak with some of the store's employees",said Edgeworth.

"Sir, I'll assist!",exclaimed Gumshoe,"I can find the employees!"

* * *

"I'm back, sir!",exclaimed Gumshoe.

"Wh-Why have you brought me here",said the female employee.

"Questioning",said Edgeworth.

"O-ok",said the woman.

"What is your name",said Franziska.

"I'm Employ Everton",said Employ E.

"Can you tell us a little bit about the technology section",said Edgeworth.

"Sure",said Employ E.,"What do you want me to talk about first?"

-The technology

-The organization

-How often you check it

"How do you organize the Technology",said Edgeworth.

"One of our company's mottos is that the organization needs to be _perfect in every way_ ",said Employ E.

"!",thought Franziska.

"We make sure all the different brands are on different shelves and the same brands on the same shelves",said Employ E.

"Well I would like to file a complaint because there was a bro-",said Edgeworth.

-Hold It!-

"Miles Edgeworth! Not yet!",said Franziska.

"Let's move on then",said Edgeworth, sensing what Franziska was saying.

-How often you check the store

-Technology

"How often do you check the store?",said Edgeworth.

"Hourly",said Employ E,"We make sure everything is organized."

"Hmm, so the phones were switched just before the murder",said Edgeworth.

 **Phones switched right before the murder added to Logic**

"I believe that is all we'll need from you, Ms. Employ Everton",said Franziska.

"Thank you",said Employ E, walking away.

"We still need to find the killer",said Edgeworth.

"Miles Edgeworth! We already have questioned a witness, and we have gotten no information regarding _that case_!",exclaimed Franziska.

"Franziska, can you wait until we finish the investigation",said Edgeworth.

"Fine, Miles Edgeworth!",exclaimed Franziska.

Edgeworth walked back to pick up the Samsung Phone.

"It has a passcode",said Edgeworth,"Hmm, do we have anything that could potentially unlock this phone?"

-Take That!-

"Let us try this passcode, MistyFey",said Edgeworth. Edgeworth typed it in and it unlocked.

"Hmm, What now?",said Franziska.

"Let's see what secrets this phone holds!",exclaimed Kay.

-Hold It!-

Edgeworth reeled back in shock.

"M-misty Fey!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"The victim at Hazakura temple!",exclaimed Franziska, placing her arms on her chest.

"Maya Fey's Mother!",yelled Edgeworth.

"The Feys may have something to do with this case",said Franziska.

"We shouldn't call them yet",said Edgeworth,"Only if we find more definitive evidence."

"Well, If you need help I can navigate the phone for you!",exclaimed Kay. (Insert Kay Faraday - The Great Truth Burglar)

"Can we first search...",said Edgeworth

-The contacts

-The search history

"Let's check the contacts first",said Edgeworth.

"Ok!",said Kay.

"Hmm... Doug Seller!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"Miles Edgeworth! This is exactly what I've been looking for!",exclaimed Franziska.

"The victim is associated with Doug Seller!",exclaimed Edgeworth,"and... Misty Fey!?"

"Misty Fey has a clear connection to this case",said Franziska,"Perhaps we should get the Feys to come here."

"Maya and Pearls barely knew Misty Fey",said Edgeworth.

"In that case, let us proceed with the investigation",said Franziska.

"Well, Franziska? Glad I convinced you to come to this case",said Edgeworth.

"I s-suppose",said Franziska,"Thank you, Miles."

"No problem, Franziska",said Edgeworth.

"Hmm, What now?",said Franziska.

"I suggest we investigate who claimed that Doug Seller was near the crime scene",said Edgeworth.

"I agree",said Franziska.

"Detective Gumshoe!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"Yes sir!",exclaimed Gumshoe.

"Can you find the other witnesses who claimed they saw Doug Seller at the scene!",said Edgeworth.

"Ok, sir!",exclaimed Gumshoe.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's all for today folks! I'll have the next chapter up next week. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed! Also, that Tide Pod part was actually based on something I found in real life. So, I was walking through my local Walmart, buying things and I come across a shelf with a bunch of chips on it and next to the chips I find a package of Tide Pods. Anyways, Farewell, my readers!**


	17. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm back once more, with another chapter. It's good to be back! Enjoy!**

—

"Sir, I have one of the witnesses!",exclaimed Gumshoe.

"Good job, detective",said Edgeworth.

"And who are you?",said Franziska.

"I am Alex Richmond",said Richmond.

"Are you one of the people who reported seeing a masked man near the scene of the crime at the time of the murder?",said Edgeworth.

"Yes",said Richmond,"I saw that masked man walk in to the aisle."

"Can you testify to that?",said Edgeworth.

"Sure",said Richmond.

 **-Witness Testimony-**

-I was shopping in the snack aisle

-I looked out of the aisle and saw a masked man walking into the technology aisle

-I didn't think anything of it at first

-He left the aisle and exited the store

"Alright, Miles Edgeworth",said Franziska,"Time for your... Rebuttal."

"It's a Cross Examination in this case",said Edgeworth.

 **-Cross Examination-**

-I was shopping in the snack aisle

-I looked out of the aisle and saw a masked man walking into the technology aisle

-Hold It!-

"Can you tell me more about this man",said Edgeworth.

"He was wearing a mask and was about my height",said Richmond.

"Continue your testimony",said Edgeworth.

-I didn't think anything of it at first

-Hold It!-

"Didn't you think it was strange that a masked man appeared in the store?",said Edgeworth.

"Well, I did, but it could be for another reason",said Richmond.

-He left the aisle and exited the store.

-Objection!-

"He did not leave immediately",said Edgeworth.

"What!",exclaimed Richmond.

"You weren't with us, during the investigation, but we found out that the killer switched the phone of the victim with the one on the shelf",said Edgeworth,"The killer is the only one who had the opportunity!"

"Wha-!",exclaimed Richmond, jumping back.

"Well! What does it mean, Miles Edgeworth!",exclaimed Franziska.

"Hmm",said Edgeworth.

"This is a clear contradiction",said Franziska,"And all contradictions have purpose, correct."

"If this witness isn't lying, than the killer had an accomplice",said Edgeworth,"Perhaps the killer's accomplice was the one who switched the phones."

"That could be a possibility",said Franziska.

"I remembered something!",exclaimed Richmond,"The killer could have entered from the other side of the technology aisle into the technology aisle!"

"Hmm, I suppose that is possible",said Edgeworth.

"It is what happened!",said Richmond.

"Why are you so adamant about that",said Edgeworth.

"Because it's the only possibility",exclaimed Richmond.

"Hmm, I suppose you have a point",said Edgeworth.

"Well, what now, Miles Edgeworth?",said Franziska,"I still need to find more about this case!"

"I suggest we continue the investigation",said Edgeworth.

"Can I go home now?",said Richmond.

"I'm afraid we may need you later",said Edgeworth,"I believe you should wait here."

"Very well",said Richmond.

Edgeworth and Franziska walked over to the aisle with the switched phones. They looked at the phones on the shelf.

"I won't rest until I have examined every suspicious-looking nook and cranny!",Edgeworth proclaimed. Edgeworth looked at the phones on the other side of the shelf.

"These are the Samsungs",said Franziska.

"Why didn't the killer switch the victim's Samsung with the ones on the wall?",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"That's strange",said Franziska.

 **Samsung switch added to Logic**

 **Why didn't the killer switch the victim's phones with the Samsungs on the shelf?**

"I think we should perhaps ask a few questions about the process of checking the place to Ms. Employ E.",said Edgeworth.

"She is standing over there",said Franziska.

"Hello Ms. Everton",said Edgeworth,"I would like to ask about the process of how you check the store."

"It's very simple",said Employ E,"We go from the west to east."

"So you would have checked the aisle with the victim after the aisle with these phones, and on one of these check ups you found the body",said Edgeworth,"Can you testify about this?"

"Sure",said Employ E.

-Witness Testimony-

-I was checking the aisles for any errors

-I searched this aisle

-Then I went into the neighboring aisle and discovered the body

-It was a terrible scene!

"Very well",said Edgeworth.

-Cross Examination-

-I was checking the aisles for any problems

-I searched this aisle

-Hold It!-

"Did you find anything in this aisle",said Edgeworth,"That was out of place?"

"No, I did not",said Employ E.

"Add that statement to your testimony",said Edgeworth.

-I found nothing out of place.

-Objection!-

"What about the swapped phones?",said Edgeworth,"How did you not notice it!"

"I probably just missed it",said Employ E,"I always spend less than 5 minutes to an aisle." Edgeworth jumped back.

"I suppose that explains that",said Edgeworth.

"Perhaps we should continue investigating, Miles Edgeworth!",exclaimed Franziska.

"I suppose",said Edgeworth. Edgeworth walked away to the aisle where the murder happened and examined the victim.

"Don't you believe we've examined everything here, Mr. Edgeworth!",said Kay.

"Kay! I forgot you were here",said Edgeworth.

"I was just searching through the phone!",exclaimed Kay.

"What have you found?",said Franziska.

"A few things",said Kay,"This guy has searched for Doug Seller a lot."

"What do you mean, searched?",said Edgeworth.

"I mean using the internet browser",said Kay.

"I wonder why he was searching for Doug Seller",said Edgeworth.

 **Doug Seller Search History added to Organizer**

"Misty Fey has been called many times using this phones",said Kay,"But it stopped a few years ago."

"Probably because that's when she died",said Edgeworth.

"I also found one phone call with Maya Fey",said Kay,"It was about 3 years ago."

"Hmm, I wonder why",said Edgeworth.

"Miles Edgeworth, I believe we should bring Maya Fey here!",said Franziska.

"I also suggest we allow Wright to join in on the investigation",said Edgeworth,"It might be a while until they arrive."

"I will go call them both",said Franziska,"Continue investigating." Franziska walked away.

"What else have you found?",said Edgeworth.

"Phone calls with Misty Fey were fairly common",said Kay,"The first one was in January of 2002."

"That's around the time that Misty Fey disappeared",said Edgeworth,"She was ridiculed because her spirit channeling was proven to be fraudulent."

"Anyways the calls remained very frequent until around 2012",said Kay,"Then they started getting less frequent."

"Hmm",said Edgeworth.

 **Victim's Call Pattern added to my Organizer**

"That's all that I've found so far",said Kay.

"Hold on",said Edgeworth,"He's had this phone since 2002!"

"No",said Kay,"He just transferred all of his data between different phones."

"Hmm, that makes sense",said Edgeworth,"I still don't get how technology works."

"Mr. Edgeworth, you should really take a course on Technology",said Kay.

"I agree with Kay",said Franziska, returning to the crime scene.

"You've informed Wright and Ms. Fey?",said Edgeworth.

"Yes",said Franziska,"Phoenix Wright said that he will be here as fast as he can."

"Very well",said Edgeworth.

"Miles Edgeworth!",said Franziska,"What should we do now!"

"How about we use Little Thief!",exclaimed Kay.

"I suppose",said Edgeworth.

"Ok!",exclaimed Kay, pulling out her small gadget,"Just gotta input this and this and this and that!" The area around them transformed into a simulation.

"Hmm",said Edgeworth.

"Let us investigate the simulation, Miles Edgeworth!",exclaimed Franziska. Edgeworth walked over to the killer. They saw the killer hold the pistol and pointed it at the victim. After that the killer grabbed the phone. He turned it on and ran into the other aisle. The trio ran into the other aisle. He placed it on the shelf. He grabbed the phone on the shelf and placed the phone in the victim's pocket. He then ran away from the simulation.

"Hmm",said Edgeworth,"This is exactly as we have described it."

"I'm confused, how you described it?"

"Hmm?",said Edgeworth.

"I'm curious how you described it",said Phoenix.

"Wright!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"Phoenix Wright!",yelled Franziska.

"Mr. Wright!",exclaimed Kay.

"It's good to see you all!",said Phoenix,"Can you answer my question?"

"Exactly as the simulation shows",said Edgeworth.

"Why did the killer switch the phone with the wrong brand?",said Phoenix.

"That's a mystery that we're trying to solve",said Edgeworth.

"Maybe he didn't have time?",said Phoenix.

"Then why didn't he take it with him?",said Edgeworth.

"Hmm",said Phoenix,"It's a real head scratcher."

"Let's continue investigating!",yelled Franziska.

"Ok",said Phoenix. The group examined the broken laptop.

"There must be an explanation as to why the glass shards are in the fireplace",said Edgeworth,"I suggest we investigate this laptop." Edgeworth put on some gloves and lifted the laptop into the light.

"Th-there is a gaping hole in the laptop",said Edgeworth, jumping back, clenching his hands,"I mean literally!"

"I see what you did there, Mr. Edgeworth",said Kay.

"I knew the glass was shattered, but I didn't know that it had a hole!",yelled Edgeworth,"If the store is checked hourly, then this had to have been broken at the time of the murder!"

"Perhaps we should investigate that fire place",said Franziska. Edgeworth walked over to the fireplace and opened it.

"Can we get a flashlight?",said Edgeworth.

"I always keep a flashlight with me!",exclaimed Kay, handing a flashlight to Edgeworth. Edgeworth shined the light and saw a bright shine.

"I-is that a!?",exclaimed Edgeworth, as the flashlight revealed a small, shiny, golden object.

"A bullet!",exclaimed Franziska.

 **Bullet added to Logic**

(Insert Confess the Truth theme)

-Eureka!-

"The glass shards are in the fireplace because the gun fired twice!",exclaimed Edgeworth,"One hit the victim, and the other hit the laptop, creating the gaping hole! Detective, how many shots were fired with the gun!"

"I'll get it checked, sir!",said Gumshoe,"And we'll send that bullet in for rifling marks!"

—

"Sir, it's a perfect match!",said Gumshoe.

"That explains that",said Phoenix.

"Let's investigate any other contradictions we have",said Edgeworth,"Perhaps the phone contradiction?"

"We have no leads about that",said Franziska.

"Have you guys checked the phone itself?",questioned Phoenix.

"Yes",said Edgeworth.

"I did",said Kay.

"Why do you think Maya and Pearls have anything to do with the case?",questioned Phoenix.

"The calls",said Edgeworth,"There are many with Misty Fey and one with Maya."

"The victim had contact with Misty Fey!?",exclaimed Phoenix.

"Yes",said Edgeworth.

"Hold on, have you found any recorded calls",said Phoenix.

"I'll double check!",exclaimed Kay.

"What should we do in the meantime",said Phoenix.

"I suggest we investigate the laptop",said Edgeworth.

"How?",said Phoenix.

"I hadn't thought of that",said Edgeworth.

"There is a very simple way",said Franziska,"If the screen is the only thing damaged, then you can transfer data to another computer."

"Do you know how to?",said Edgeworth.

"I learned this during my time with Interpol",said Franziska. She pulled out a device. After 15 minutes of Franziska fidgeting, she finally had all the data available on a separate device.

"It appears that this computer is not brand new",said Edgeworth.

"Indeed",said Franziska,"I suggest we investigate any ICloud connections."

"iCloud?",said Edgeworth and Phoenix in unison. Franziska whipped Phoenix.

"You have the same knowledge in technology as Miles Edgeworth!",exclaimed Franziska,"At least he knows how to change his ringtone!"

"Ugh",said Phoenix.

"Anyways, What should we investigate first?",questioned Franziska.

"The files",said Edgeworth. Franziska looked through the files and found a document.

"Let's examine the MacroHard word document",said Franziska. **(Get it; The opposite of Micro is Macro and the opposite of soft is hard)**

"It's titled 'Doug Seller case",said Edgeworth.

"So does this mean that...!",exclaimed Franziska.

"The victim was investigating Doug Seller!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

 **Victim Investigating Doug Seller added to Logic**

"I'm back!",exclaimed Kay.

"What have you found",said Edgeworth.

"I found another person who was called almost daily since 2008",said Kay,"His name is Hookild Me."

"Is that the victim from...!",exclaimed Phoenix,"The case where Kay and I were suspected!"

 **Hookild Me calls added to Logic**

-Eureka!-

"The victim was investigating Doug Seller",said Edgeworth,"And Hookild Me was investigating Doug Seller, they had frequent calls."

"Which means that they were working together!",exclaimed Franziska.

"Did you find any recorded calls, Kay?",said Edgeworth.

"I found two",said Kay,"One with Hookild Me and one with Doug Seller."

"Let's listen to them"said Edgeworth. Kay started the Hookild Me call.

"Hello?",said Hookild.

"Hey there, man",said Finn Ally.

"Anything new on your investigation of Doug?",said Hookild.

"No",said Finn.

"Then why did you call?",said Hookild.

"I just wanted to check up on you",said Finn,"Do you have anything new?"

"No",said Hookild.

"Then continuing this Call is pointless",said Finn,"Farewell."

"Farewell",said Hookild.

"That was it?",said Edgeworth,"That's not very helpful."

"Let's listen to the Doug Seller call",said Franziska.

"HeLLo",spoke the garbled voice of Doug Seller.

"Hello there, Doug",said Finn.

"Do YoU wIsH tO rEqUeSt SoMe Of My SeRvIcEs",said Doug.

"I was just asking if you want a free trip to the Bahamas!",exclaimed Finn, impersonating a scammer.

"That does sound pretty nice",said Doug, speaking in regular voice

"Great!",exclaimed Finn,"All I need is your Social Security Number!"

"I can't tell you that",said Doug, still speaking regularly.

"I don't see how that's helpful",said Kay,"I'll just del-"

-Hold It!-

"No!",exclaimed Edgeworth,"We need that Doug Seller call!"

"Why?",said Kay.

"We can run a voice test on it!",exclaimed Edgeworth,"He spoke normally twice!"

"That means that we can identify who he is!"exclaimed Phoenix.

"And expose Doug Seller!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"Scruffy!",exclaimed Franziska.

"Detective Gumshoe! Send the call in for examination!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"OK, sir!",exclaimed Gumshoe.

—

 **A/N: That's all for today, folks! As always, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next week! Farewell!**


	18. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello Folks! I've been really busy, so sorry for the delay on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one, though.**

—

"Detective Gumshoe!",exclaimed Edgeworth,"What were the results!"

"Results show that the voice belongs to",said Gumshoe,"Accu Zer."

"Wh-whaaaaat",exclaimed Franziska.

"Th-th-that's ridiculous!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"The killer in that case was Doug Seller!",exclaimed Franziska.

"Then, these two cases have a connection!",exclaimed Phoenix.

"Well, we have identified who we're after",said Franziska,"Miles Edgeworth, I suggest we find who Doug Seller is."

"I have one question for you, Franziska",said Edgeworth,"Why is Interpol investigating this case?"

"Doug Seller is an international criminal",said Franziska,"His drug empire reigns in many countries, but he's centered here in Los Angelos."

"Then let us end his empire",said Edgeworth.

"I'm still kind of curious why he switched the phones with the wrong brand",said Phoenix,"Perhaps we could investigate that further?"

"I suggest we question a witness",said Edgeworth,"Detective, was there another witness?"

"Yes!",said Gumshoe,"I'll go get him, sir!"

—

"Wh-wh-why am I here...",said the witness.

"Witness! What is your name?",said Edgeworth.

"M-me!",exclaimed the witness,"I-I-I'm Jack Miller."

"What did you witness",said Edgeworth.

"I saw two people enter the store",said Jack,"One of them was masked and the other was not."

"Wait, two!",exclaimed Franziska.

"Were they speaking?",said Edgeworth.

"Yes",said Jack,"M-m-may I t-t-testify?"

"Go ahead",said Edgeworth.

-Witness Testimony- (Insert Confrontation Allegro)

-I-I saw the two men enter the store

-They were speaking to each other

-They seemed hostile towards each other

-One said that he would find something first

-The masked man said he would wait and capture him when he gets the item

"Hmm",said Edgeworth.

-Cross Examination-

-I-I saw the two men enter the store

-Hold It!-

"Were they holding anything?",said Edgeworth.

"The masked man had a small bag with him",said Jack.

"That must be where he concealed the pistol",said Edgeworth.

"M-m-may I c-c-Continue",said Jack.

"Go ahead",said Edgeworth.

-They were speaking to each other

-They seemed hostile towards each other

-Hold It!-

"What did they do that made you feel like they were hostile",said Edgeworth.

"Th-the way they talked was just so... so hostile!",said Jack.

-One said that he would find something first

-Hold It!-

"What did he say he would find?",said Edgeworth.

"I don't know",said Jack,"He just said that he would find 'it' first."

-The masked man said he would wait and capture him when he gets the item

-Hold It!-

"The masked man said he would wait?",said Edgeworth.

"Yes he did",said Jack.

-Objection!-

"No he didn't",said Edgeworth,"That directly conflicts with Mr. Richmond's Testimony!"

"What!?",exclaimed Jack.

"He saw the masked man over in that aisle",said Edgeworth,"So tell me, how did you see him over here!"

"Aaaagh",cried Jack,"I-I-I-III-I-I-I-I c-can e-e-exp-p-plainnn Ngh! I wasn't at the front desk for awhile."

"So your saying, he could have left to go commit the murder?",said Edgeworth.

"Yes",said Jack.

"Then who committed the murder?",said Franziska,"The masked man or the unmasked man?"

"Or perhaps a third party",said Edgeworth,"I believe we can assume the masked man is Doug Seller."

"If Doug Seller was waiting, then he can't be the killer",said Phoenix,"That means that the unmasked man had to be the killer."

"But the masked man was seen near the crime scene",said Edgeworth,"No unmasked man was reported."

"We should investigate the area between the entrance and the tech aisle",said Phoenix,"It could hold a vital clue."

"Hold on! I just remembered something I forgot!",exclaimed Jack,"It's not much, but I was at the front when the unmasked man returned!"

"Was the masked man still there?",said Edgeworth.

 **Mask Contradiction added to Logic**

"No, he wasn't, I walked away then, so I didn't see anything",said Jack.

"Thank you",said Edgeworth, walking away.

"Let's check out this path between the entrance and the tech aisle",said Franziska. They examined the shelves.

"This shelf has a few boxes in it",said Edgeworth.

 **Boxes on shelf added to Logic**

"Hold on",said Edgeworth.

-Eureka!-

(Insert Confess the Truth theme)

"The unmasked man that Jack Miller saw and the masked one that Alex Richmond saw",said Edgeworth,"They were the same person!"

"Th-then",said Franziska.

"He put on a mask when he was walking to the crime scene!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

 **Two men in competition added to Logic**

"I think that the mask is hidden within one of these boxes",said Edgeworth.

"Then let's search",said Franziska, taking out the boxes.

"There are 8 boxes",said Edgeworth. Edgeworth opened the first box. Inside, he found a box full of phones.

"These are phones",said Phoenix. Phoenix opened the second box to reveal nothing. The 3rd, 4th , 5th box had nothing in them.

"Hey there, Nick!"

"Maya!",exclaimed Phoenix.

"Maya Fey!",exclaimed Franziska.

"Hello, Ms. Fey",said Edgeworth.

"I heard I was needed for this case!",said Maya,"Do you need me to channel a spirit!?"

"No, we need to question you",said Edgeworth,"About the victim."

"Who was the victim?",said Maya.

"Finn Ally",said Edgeworth.

-Witness Testimony-

-I've never heard of anybody named Finn Ally

-Why do you think this person has a connection to me

-Cross Examination-

-I've never heard of anybody named Finn Ally

-Objection!-

"I beg to differ",said Edgeworth.

"What do you mean, Mr. Edgeworth",said Maya.

"On the victim's phone we found a phone call from the past",said Edgeworth,"And it was with you!"

"Wh-whaat!?",exclaimed Maya,"I know nothing about the victim."

"Well, then you should have no objections to me examining your phone",said Edgeworth,"Specifically, your call history."

"O-ok, sure",said Maya, handing Edgeworth her phone. Sure enough, Edgeworth found the Finn Ally call."

"It's recorded!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"Play it!"exclaimed Franziska. Edgeworth played it.

"Hello there, Miss",said Finn.

"Hi there!",exclaimed the cheerful Maya.

"I would like to ask if you would like a free trip to Miami, Florida with a cruise to the Bahamas!",exclaimed Finn.

"Sure!",exclaimed Maya.

"Great!",exclaimed Finn,"I'll just need your credit card number and social security number."

"Great! My credit card number is 167-",said Maya.

"Mystic Maya!",exclaimed a voice on the other end,"Don't fall for the scam!" The call then ended.

"Maya",said Phoenix,"You fell for a scam."

"I think these scams are the way these people have been funding their investigation",said Edgeworth.

"So Maya's involvement is merely a coincidence",said Franziska, smirking.

"No",said Phoenix,"Probably not."

"Hey guys!",exclaimed Kay, running back from the crime scene.

"Kay, what do you need?",said Edgeworth.

"I found a third recorded call!",exclaimed Kay.

"Play it, then!",exclaimed Edgeworth. Kay clicked the button and Misty Fey's voice was heard.

"Hello there, Finn",said Misty.

"Hello, Ms. Fey",said Finn,"Why did you call?"

"I wanted you to call the number I just texted you",said Misty,"It's my daughter's number and I want you to check on her, can you do that?"

"Yes",said Finn.

"Thanks",said Misty,"Goodbye, Finn." The call ended.

"So Misty asked Finn to call Maya",said Edgeworth.

"Hmm, well that's solved",said Franziska.

"Let's review the facts we have",said Edgeworth,"Two men walked into the store; Doug Seller/Accu Zer and an unknown, unmasked person. They were against each other. Accu Zer camped at the front of the store waiting to catch the unmasked person, while the unmasked person put on the mask, and went to the crime scene. He then committed the murder, and switched the Samsung with the iPhone..."

-Eureka!-

"I know why he switched the phones with the wrong brand!",exclaimed Edgeworth,"Both men were after the phone! That's why the unmasked man hid the phone!"

"Doug was after it because he wanted to destroy it and the unmasked man was after it to expose Doug Seller!",exclaimed Phoenix.

"Then, we have three mysteries to solve",said Edgeworth,"Who is the unmasked man, where is he, and where is Doug Seller?"

"Let's do a full investigation of the store",said Phoenix.

"Detective Gumshoe! Have the police search the area for Doug Seller!",said Edgeworth.

"Sir, the store has been in lockdown since the murder",said Gumshoe,"Both the killer and Doug Seller should still be in the store."

"Then, this is our chance to catch Doug Seller!",exclaimed Franziska.

—

 **A/N: That's the end of the chapter, folks! Sorry that it's short, I just haven't had much time to write. The end of the story is approaching! I hope you've enjoyed this story so far, and I plan to make a sequel. Farewell!**


	19. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello there, folks! Today, we shall have a (hopefully) normal length chapter. Enjoy!**

— **-**

The group walked away towards the crime scene.

"Hmm",said Edgeworth,"While we wait for the police to apprehend Mr. Zer, I suggest we investigate and see who the unmasked man was."

"Let us see that mask again",said Franziska, lifting the mask. The mask was completely empty.

"Hmm",said Edgeworth.

"Scruffy!",exclaimed Franziska,"Have forensics test this mask for DNA, fingerprints, and blood!"

"Yes sir!",exclaimed Gumshoe,"But it might take awhile."

"Very well!",exclaimed Franziska,"We'll continue investigating in the mean time." Gumshoe ran off to get the mask to forensics.

"Why do you want to test the mask for blood?",said Edgeworth.

"If we don't, then we won't have any evidence that the mask was used in the murder",said Franziska.

"Good thinking, Franziska",said Edgeworth.

"Well, what now",said Maya.

"I suggest we question the witnesses at length",said Edgeworth.

"Let's start with Mr. Miller",said Franziska. The group walked toward the frightened witness.

"Mr. Miller, could we have a word with you?",said Edgeworth.

"S-Sure",said Jack.

"Could you give us more detail in your testimony",said Edgeworth.

"O-ok",said Jack.

-Witness Testimony-

-I was at the entrance, walking in.

-At the same time, the two men entered the store

-The unmasked man and the masked man where debating to find something

-The masked man said he would wait at the entrance to steal the thing

-The unmasked man then ran into the aisle and put on a mask

-He then left and committed the horrible deed!

"This is a long Testimony",said Edgeworth.

"Well, we need to start picking it apart, then",said Phoenix.

-Cross Examination-

-I was at the entrance, walking in

-At the same time, the two men entered the store

-Hold It!-

"Can you describe what the unmasked man looked like?",said Edgeworth.

"I don't remember much, except for the fact that he had black hair",said Jack.

-The unmasked man and the masked man where debating to find something

-Hold It!-

"I'm presuming that means the phone",said Edgeworth.

"I think so too",said Jack.

-The masked man said he would wait at the entrance to steal the thing

-The unmasked man then ran into the aisle and put on a mask

-Hold It!-

"You didn't tell us this earlier in your testimony",said Edgeworth.

"Sorry, I just figured that he put on the mask",said Jack,"I mean it makes the most sense."

-Objection!-

"Hmph",said Edgeworth,"How did you know about the mask's existence!"

"I-I-I uh",said Jack,"I saw Ms. von Karma holding the mask, so I just put two and two together!"

"Ngh",said Edgeworth,"He rebutted that too quickly."

"Were you eavesdropping on us, Mr. Miller",said Franziska.

"N-no!",exclaimed Jack.

"Then how did you know",said Franziska.

"I returned to this area and just happened to see it",said Jack.

"Hmm",said Edgeworth,"Franziska, What are you-."

"Wait, Miles",instructed Franziska.

"What?",said Jack, as Franziska walked back to the shelf at the entrance to the aisle.

"There is a very visible handprint here",said Franziska,"Almost as though someone was leaning over the shelf!"

"B-b-but",said Jack.

"Were you eavesdropping!",exclaimed Franziska,"Answer the question!"

"Y-Yes",said Jack,"I wanted to know how the investigation was going."

"Why?",said Phoenix.

"I just wanted to know when the lockdown will end",said Jack.

"Hmph",said Franziska,"Let's move on, we haven't time for these petty things."

"Was that really the reason he was eavesdropping?",said Edgeworth,"Our investigation is not correlated in any ways to the lockdown."

"This is true",said Phoenix,"The lockdown is not related to our investigation."

"Tell us your true intentions for eavesdropping!",said Edgeworth.

"Well I-I-I",said Jack,"I wanted t-to uuhhh."

"You can think of excuses, but I shall crush them into fine ash!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"Umm",said Jack,"I-I just wanted to see how the investigation was going, not because of the lockdown."

"Then why didn't you just com upfront and tell us",said Edgeworth.

"I was scared you wouldn't let me through",said Jack,"Also, I forgot to mention something."

"What is it?",said Edgeworth.

"I came from the opposite side of the store when I saw the two men",said Jack,"But everything I said before is true!"

"One last thing!",exclaimed Jack,"A friend of mine is a cashier here, you may want to keep an eye out. She could help you."

 **Jack Miller's Testimony added to my Organizer**

"He's hiding something",said Edgeworth.

"We'll just have to come back later",said Maya.

"Let's fully investigate this area",said Edgeworth,"Also, good job for pointing that out, Franziska."

"Thank you, Miles",said Franziska.

 **Begin Investigation**

 **Entrance**

The group of five walked towards the shelf where Jack was eavesdropping and examined it closely.

"This area seems strange",said Edgeworth,"An empty shelf, directly in front of the entrance?"

"Oh! On my way in, I got this pamphlet from the shelf near the entrance, it has a map of the store!",exclaimed Phoenix.

 **Store Pamphlet placed in my Organizer**

"It says that this is where the new things are placed",said Edgeworth,"This week, our new items include _a limited edition mask and a poster based on a popular video game kids are playing nowadays_."

 **New Store Items added to Logic**

"What game!",exclaimed Maya and Kay in unison, which resulted in a sigh from both Edgeworth and Phoenix.

"Apparently, it's called Fortday",said Edgeworth,"Some hunger games ripoff."

"I don't understand why kids enjoy these kinds of games",said Phoenix.

"It seems like it could be fun",said Kay,"Maybe I could practice my skills as a Great Thief!"

"And I could kill the players' avatars and try to channel them!",exclaimed Maya.

"You can't channel someone if they never existed",said Phoenix.

"Way to ruin the fun, Nick!",exclaimed Maya.

"Ngh",said Edgeworth.

"Also, it's not a hunger games ripoff!",exclaimed Kay.

"Hmm, let's see",said Edgeworth,"First a group of people are placed into an aren-."

"OK",said Phoenix,"This is a conversation for another day."

"Maya, Kay, Perhaps I will join you after this case is over",said Franziska,"But first we need to finish it."

"We'll have this debate Later, Mr. Edgeworth!",said Kay.

"Franziska, you have an interest in video games?",said Edgeworth.

"W-Well, th-th-they seem interesting",said Franziska, stuttering.

"I'm just surprised",said Edgeworth,"It seems like something Manfred von Karma would dislike."

"I am not my father",Franziska said, abruptly.

"Let's just move on",said Phoenix.

"I agree",said Edgeworth. The group walked away and walked towards the checkout aisle.

"Hello!",greeted the woman.

"Hello Ms...",said Edgeworth.

"Shier",said Shier,"Cali Shier, but my friends just call me Cal Shier."

"Very well, Ms. Shier",said Edgeworth.

"I would like to ask you a question",said Phoenix,"Do you remember seeing anyone at the time of the murder."

"No",said Shier,"I saw absolutely nothing." Phoenix looked a little taken aback.

"Wright? What is it?",said Edgeworth.

"She's lying",said Phoenix,"I see Psyche-Locks."

"I bet you're glad I gave you the Magatama, Nick",said Maya.

"Let's just prove she's lying",said Franziska.

"Who could have walked down here at the time of the murder?",said Phoenix. He opened the organizer and presented Jack Miller's Testimony.

-Take That!-

"Jack Miller claimed to have walked past here, to get to the entrance",said Phoenix,"How did you not see him!"

"I must have just missed him",said Shier. One of the Psyche-Locks broke.

"Hmm",said Edgeworth.

"She's still lying",said Phoenix,"Only one Psyche-Lock broke."

"I don't believe we have the evidence to corner her now",said Edgeworth,"Perhaps we should come back later."

"I agree",said Phoenix. The group walked away from the witness. They investigated the exit, where police officers now stood.

"Sir! This place has been in lockdown since the murder was reported!",exclaimed the guard,"It's nine o' clock right now, and the lockdown began at 5 P.M."

"That means that both our killer and Doug Seller are still in the store",said Edgeworth.

 **Doug Seller's hiding place added to Logic**

"Doug Seller must be hiding, if he hasn't been found",said Edgeworth.

"Our killer could be one of the witnesses",said Phoenix. The group walked away and examined the tech aisle neighboring the crime scene.

"Hmm? Gaming PCs?",said Edgeworth.

"I assume these are for playing video games",said Franziska.

"Ooh!",exclaimed Kay,"Something else to s-."

"Kay!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"Save from thieves!",Kay corrected.

"This is an excellent computer",said Edgeworth,"Perhaps I'll buy it to take notes on cases."

"It would be a big investment",said Phoenix.

"Wright... Unlike you, I actually get paid",said Edgeworth.

"Hey!",exclaimed Phoenix.

"Wright, both of your careers were absolutely horrible choices in the money department",said Edgeworth,"Piano Player/Shady Poker Guy and Defense Attorney."

"Ok, I get it Edgeworth!",exclaimed Phoenix,"You're the richest man in LA."

"I doubt that",said Edgeworth.

"I don't doubt that",said Franziska.

"Let's move on, shall we",said Edgeworth.

"I agree",said Phoenix. The group walked towards the opposite side of the store where Jack Miller claimed to have come from.

"There is no other path from the side entrance",said Edgeworth,"That means Jack Miller did indeed walk past Ms. Shier."

 **Walked Past Ms. Shier added to Organizer**

The group walked to the employee entrance and found a paper on the floor.

"Employee Rule #5 Always keep your eyes on the aisles",said Edgeworth,"If you see a customer, offer to help them. if you fail to do so, you risk being fired."

"This looks like it was torn out of an employee handbook",said Phoenix.

 **Employee handbook added to my Organizer**

"Let us go speak with Ms. Shier",said Edgeworth. The group walked up to the cashier.

"Ms. Shier",said Phoenix,"I have some evidence for you."

"What?",said Shier.

"This is why you had to have seen Mr. Miller",said Phoenix.

-Take That!-

"This employee handbook proves that you had to keep your eyes on the aisle, or you were at risk to lose your job!",exclaimed Phoenix.

"Ugh",said Shier,"But can you prove he walked down this aisle."

"Yes I can",said Phoenix.

-Take That!-

"This path is the only route to the crime scene from the side entrance!",exclaimed Phoenix.

"Nooo!",exclaimed Shier,"Fine, I saw him pass by."

"Why did you hide it!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"I-I-I don't know why I did",said Shier.

"There must be a reason",said Edgeworth.

"I-I don't know! Honest!",exclaimed Shier.

"Hmph",said Edgeworth,"Very well, I will force you to confess!"

 **Begin**

 **Logic Chess**

"(Let's assess the situation)",thought Edgeworth. A queen and a Knight defended Shier.

"I-I t-t-told you, I-I-I d-don't-t know-w!",exclaimed Shier.

"When she stutters, I should wait and see and when she's calm, I should press with all my might!",exclaimed Edgeworth,"What should I start with?"

-How have you been so far today?

-Why did you hide it?

"Ms. Shier, how is your day going so far?",said Edgeworth.

"Awful!",exclaimed Shier,"My shift ended so long ago! I got trapped in here because of lockdown!"

-When does your shift end?

-Wait and See.

"When does your shift end?",said Edgeworth.

"I-I-I, W-why do you need to know!",said Shier.

-Answer the question!

-Wait and See.

Edgeworth chose the latter.

"Well, I didn't think it was important",said Shier.

-When did it end?

-Wait and see

"When did your shift end?",said Edgeworth.

"4:00 P.M.",said Shier.

-The lockdown started at 5!

-Wait and see.

"You said you were stuck!",exclaimed Edgeworth,"But the lockdown began at five!"

"Ngh!",exclaimed Shier. As her knight fell at the hands of Edgeworth's pawn.

"Now what should we press",said Edgeworth.

-Why didn't you leave.

-What are you hiding?

"Why didn't you leave if there was an hour before the lockdown!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"I j-just stayed a little b-b-bit a-a-after the shift, and e-e-ended up getting t-trapped",said Shier.

-Confess the Truth!

-Wait and see

Edgeworth remained silent.

"W-why else would I stay after the shift",said Shier.

-You are the killer!

-You are an accomplice!

-Wait and see

"Cali Shier! I hereby indict you for the murder of Finn Ally!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"Wh-whaaaaaaat!",exclaimed Shier.

"Why did you hide so many things!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

-Objection!-

"I have an alibi",said Shier,"At the time of the murder, I was helping a customer!"

"And do you have proof?",said Edgeworth.

"When ever a customer makes a purchase, this keeps track of it",said Shier,"Check it."

"Ngh!",exclaimed Edgeworth,"It's just as she says! She was helping a customer!"

"Miles Edgeworth! Clearly, she can't be the killer!",exclaimed Franziska,"She has an alibi!"

"She has to have a connection!",exclaimed Edgeworth,"It's time to continue Logic Chess."

-You are an accomplice!

-Wait and see

"If you are not the killer, than you are an accomplice!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"What?!",said Shier.

"If you were an accomplice, you had to have helped someone!",exclaimed Edgeworth," _There was person that we can assume was working with you._ "

-Take That!-

"The true killer of this case is...!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

—

 **A/N: And that's all for today folks! I hope you've enjoyed the chapter! We're getting very close to the end. I hope you've enjoyed! Farewell!**


	20. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello, Folks! This will be a short chapter. Chapter 18 will close off the case. Chapter 19 & 20 will be epilogue styled chapters. Enjoy! **

—

"The true killer of this case is...!",exclaimed Edgeworth,"Jack Miller!"

"Nooo!",cried Shier, a look of fear crossing her face.

"Judging by your reaction, I believe we have the answer",said Edgeworth.

"No-no! You're wrong! Haha! You're f-funn-ny",said Shier, clearly flustered,"I m-m-mean, it's not like I-I kn-n-now anything about the killer, it's just that.. Augh!"

"How would you even know about him if you weren't connected",said Phoenix.

"Fine! I know Jack! He's a friend of mine!",said Shier,"How does that make him a killer!"

"She's right, we have no evidence",said Franziska.

"Ngh!",exclaimed Edgeworth, jumping back.

"Hmm, What would prove his connection to this case?",said Phoenix.

"Ngh!",said Edgeworth,"We have nothing!"

"Ha! Continue investigating! Jack's innocent! You'll find nothing!",exclaimed Shier. The group walked towards the crime scene.

"What should we check out next?",said Edgeworth.

"Let us revisit the crime scene",said Franziska. The group walked to the crime scene.

"I won't rest in until we've re-examined every suspicious looking Nook and Cranny",said Edgeworth. They examined the place where the body used to be. It was now marked with a tape outline.

"Hmm?",said Edgeworth,"There's something strange about this scene."

-Eureka!-

"There's a rectangular shaped mark in the puddle of blood",said Edgeworth,"Therefore, someone used _a rectangular shaped object to attempt to soak up the blood."_

 **Rectangular object added to Logic**

"Do we have any knowledge about any rectangular object?",said Edgeworth.

-Eureka!-

"Perhaps that video game poster was used",said Edgeworth.

"It could be",said Franziska,"Those posters are made of really thick material, but the poster would be completely ruined."

"Now then",said Edgeworth,"Why would the killer need to _wipe up the blood_."

 **Wiped up blood added to Organizer**

"We should try to find the poster",said Phoenix.

"I think we should keep an eye out",said Edgeworth.

"Hold on",said Phoenix,"Wasn't Mr. Miller leaning over the shelf?"

"He could've been the one to take the poster",said Franziska,"But, we still don't have any evidence." The group examined a small imprint the blood on the ground.

"It looks like a part of a shoe",said Edgeworth,"Perhaps we should hang on to this info."

"I agree",said Phoenix.

 **Shoe Imprint added to Organizer**

The group walked away from the crime scene and continued walking away from the entrance. They hadn't been there yet. They turned the corner to see another long corridor. They walked down this aisle for awhile.

"Look!",exclaimed Maya,"It's another one of those posters."

"The Fortday poster?",said Kay.

"(I won't rest until I've examined every suspicious-looking nook and cranny)",thought Edgeworth. They examined the posters and removed them. Behind them, a bloody poster stood.

"This is...!",exclaimed Phoenix.

"The BLOODY POSTER!",exclaimed Franziska.

 **Poster added to Organizer**

"Let's return to the crime scene",said Edgeworth,"We need to examine a few things." The group walked back to the crime scene.

"Let's examine this poster for fingerpri-.",said Franziska.

-Hold It!-

"Hey there!",exclaimed Jack,"How are you doing!"

"Very well, Jack Miller",said Edgeworth,"We are doing very well."

"O-ok, That's good t-to hear",said Jack.

"We're doing well because we discovered the killer!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"Glad to hear it!",exclaimed Jack.

"It was you!",exclaimed Edgeworth,"Jack Miller! You are Finn Ally's killer!"

"Ngh!",cried Jack.

 **-Argument-** (Insert Confrontation Allegro here)

-I didn't kill Mr. Ally!

-How could I?

-Is there any evidence linking me to this crime?

"That was quite short",said Phoenix,"Can I take this Rebuttal?"

"Go on",said Edgeworth.

 **-Rebuttal-**

-I didn't kill Mr. Ally!

-Hold It!-

"How can we know that for sure!",exclaimed Phoenix.

"You c-can't know for sure it was me who killed him!",exclaimed Jack.

"He's got a point",said Maya.

-How could I?

-Is there any evidence linking me to this crime?

-Objection!-

"That's what we were about to find out",said Phoenix,"Until you interrupted us."

"We were testing the bloodied poster for fingerprints",said Edgeworth.

"If we do that now! We should be able to lift a print!",exclaimed Phoenix. Maya held up the poster, while Phoenix dusted for prints. After some time, they found a print that matched Mr. Miller's.

"Ngh, Ugh, Grr, Ngh, Ngggghooo! Grrrrrr! Raaaaaagh!",cried Jack.

"This proves your guilt, once and for a-.",exclaimed the group before being cut off.

-Objection!-

"No. You have no evidence. Haha!",exclaimed Jack, before tearing off his sleeves to reveal his bare arms.

 **-Argument-**

 **Why this story is completely false**

-Why would I feel the need to wipe up the blood!

-If I was the killer, why would that blood even matter!

-I didn't kill anyone!

-Your argument makes no sense!

-So just stop!

"Uggh",cried Phoenix,"This guy is crazy."

"I presume this is my Rebuttal than",said Edgeworth.

 **-Rebuttal-**

-Why would I feel the need to wipe up the blood!

-Hold It!-

"Because you had something to hide!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"And what, pray tell, was that?!",exclaimed Jack.

"Ngh",cried Edgeworth.

-If I was the killer why would that blood even matter?

-I didn't kill anyone!

-Hold It!-

"You keep repeating that",said Edgeworth,"Can you substantiate it!"

"You're the one who needs to substantiate your claims",said Jack.

"Hmph",said Edgeworth.

-Your argument makes no sense!

-So just stop!

"We need to review this testimony carefully",said Phoenix.

"And point out the contradiction",said Edgeworth.

-Why would I feel the need to wipe up the blood!

-If I was the killer, why would the blood even matter!

-Objection!-

"For a very simple reason",said Edgeworth.

"Why would you even need to do that",said Jack.

"You needed to hide your shoeprint that was placed in the blood",said Edgeworth,"If the police found a similarity, you would've been suspected!"

"Ngh!",cried Jack,"Fine! I'll explain it all!"

 **-Argument-** (Insert Confrontation ~ Allegro)

-Fine! I tampered with the crime scene!

-But that doesn't automatically make me a killer!

-You have no evidence linking me to the murder!

-There's nothing here that proves anything

"It's nearly over",said Edgeworth.

 **-Rebuttal-**

-Fine! I tampered with the crime scene!

-Hold It!-

"That is a crime in it of itself!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"It doesn't automatically make me a killer!",exclaimed Jack.

"But you must have had something to hide!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"No",said Jack.

"There must be some reason!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"Not everything has a reason behind it!",exclaimed Jack.

"But this is a very big thing!",exclaimed Edgeworth,"Committing a crime must have some purpose!"

"Not this time",said Jack.

"But the shoeprint...",said Edgeworth.

"I didn't do anything with that 'Shoeprint'"said Jack,"You don't even have proof of it's existence!"

-But that doesn't automatically make me a killer!

-Hold It!-

"It would make you an accomplice!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"True",said Jack,"But it's better than murder."

"Ngh!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

-You have no evidence linking me to the murder!

-Hold It!-

"What about the shoeprint!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"Irrelevant",said Jack,"There's nothing that proves that my shoeprint was even in there!"

"Add that statement into your argument",said Edgeworth.

-You have no evidence proving my shoeprint was there!

-Objection!-

"I don't need to prove that a shoeprint was there",said Edgeworth,"I need to prove that it is on your shoe!"

"What!",exclaimed Jack.

"We will have forensics examine your shoe for blood!",exclaimed Edgeworth,"If it's the victim's it will prove your presence at the crime scene!"

"Ngh!",cried Jack,"Nghoooooo!"

—-

"Sir!",exclaimed Forensics,"We just got the results!"

"And...",said Edgeworth.

"It's the victim's",said Forensics.

"W-Well!",exclaimed Jack,"I tampered with the crime scene!"

"Explain!",said Edgeworth.

 **-Argument-** (Insert Confrontation ~ Presto)

-I tampered with scene because...

-My shoeprint was there!

-I witnessed the crime and stepped into the puddle of blood!

-I needed to clear it out!

-I didn't want to be suspected!

"Hmph",said Edgeworth,"Let's end this!"

—

 **A/N: In the next chapter! I thank you all very much for reading this chapter, and I shall see you all later. Farewell!**


	21. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello Folks! Welcome to the final chapter in this case! The next two chapters will be very short, epilogue styled chapters. It's been great, but this is the end of this chapter! Enjoy!**

—-

 **Rebuttal (Confrontation ~ Presto)**

-I tampered with scene because...

-Hold It!-

"Why would any reason be good for tampering with evidence!"exclaimed Edgeworth,"We could've arrested the wrong person!"

"I just wanted to be safe",said Jack.

-My shoeprint was there!

-Hold It!-

"Your shoeprint?",said Edgeworth.

"I stepped in a puddle of blood",said Jack.

-I witnessed the crime and stepped into the puddle of blood!

-Hold It!-

"And who did you say was the killer!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"It was the man who was unmasked and then put on a mask",said Jack.

-I needed to clear it out!

-I didn't want to be suspected!

-Hold It!-

"This doesn't justify tampering with evidence!",exclaimed Edgeworth,"If you hadn't tampered with it, you would've looked less suspicious!"

"I didn't want to look suspicious at all!",exclaimed Jack.

"Ngh!",exclaimed Edgeworth,"There's no contradictions!"

"My Testimony is flawless!",exclaimed Jack.

"Let's continue sifting through it, Edgeworth",said Phoenix,"There's bound to be something."

-I tampered with the scene because...

-My shoeprint was there!

-Objection!-

"I don't believe that is possible",said Edgeworth.

"But, you yourself just pro-."

"The pool of blood is underneath the body",said Edgeworth,"Therefore, I think you moved the body!"

"Nooooo!",cried Jack.

"It makes the most sense!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"You still can't prove I was the killer!",exclaimed Jack.

 **-Argument-** (Insert Confrontation ~ Presto)

-You still can't prove anything!

-I tampered with the footprint!

-That is all I touched.

-Show me evidence that proves otherwise!

"I believe the end is here",said Edgeworth,"Time to deliver the coup dē grace

 **-Rebuttal-** (Confrontation ~ Presto)

-You still can't prove anything!

-Hold It!-

"Expand",said Edgeworth.

"You can't prove I killed anyone",said Jack.

-I tampered with the footprint!

-That is all I touched!

-Hold It!-

"I believe you moved the body!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"It must have been the killer's doing!",said Jack.

-Show me evidence that proves otherwise

-Hold It!-

"We could show you evidence",said Edgeworth,"But what do you want us to prove."

"Prove I killed him!",said Jack.

"Add that into your testimony",said Edgeworth.

-I need you to give me proof that I killed the victim! I bet you have none!

-Objection!-

"Hmph",said Edgeworth.

"What?",said Jack.

"The mask",said Edgeworth,"Forensics is currently running a very deep analysis of the mask."

"So?",said Jack.

"They are testing for blood, prints, and DNA",said Edgeworth.

"Ngh!",cried Jack.

"If your DNA is discovered it will decisively prove your guilt!",said Edgeworth.

"Ngh! No! no! Stop! No!",cried Jack, placing his hands on his head.

"I believe we have finally cornered our ki-.",said Edgeworth.

-Objection!-

"No!",said Jack,"I have one last argument!"

 **-Argument-** (Insert Confrontation ~ Presto)

-If my DNA is found on there, it will only prove I touched the mask at some point!

-You have no evidence saying that it was during the time of the murder!

"Now it's time to deliver the real Coup de Grace",said Edgeworth.

- **Rebuttal-** (Confrontation ~ Presto)

-If my DNA is found on there, it will only prove I touched the mask at some point!

-Hold It!-

"If blood is found it will prove it was done during the murder!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

-Objection!-

"You can't prove that it got on at the same time!",exclaimed Jack.

"What if your DNA is found beneath the blood!",said Edgeworth.

"Then it will prove I touched the mask sometime before the murder!",said Jack.

"He's got a point",said Phoenix.

"Continue!",exclaimed Franziska.

-You have no evidence saying that it was during the time of the murder

-Hold It!-

"We've confirmed that the unmasked man is the killer",said Edgeworth,"If we were to locate Doug Seller, his testimony would be decisive."

"Well, I doubt you could!",exclaimed Jack.

"There aren't any more contradictions",said Phoenix.

"Wait a minute",said Edgeworth,"Is there anyway that the blood and DNA could prove the killer?"

"I think so",said Maya.

"Maybe if the DNA was found inside the mask",said Franziska,"And fingerprints were found."

"Is there any proof that he didn't touch the mask after the murder?",said Edgeworth.

-Take That!-

"Mr. Miller",said Edgeworth,"You didn't touch the mask after the murder, except for when you took it off and cleaned it."

"What do you mea- Ngh!",he cried out.

"You had to have cleaned it somehow!",said Edgeworth.

"N-n",said Jack.

"I suppose you cleaned it",said Edgeworth, pointing his finger,"On the floor!"

"No!",cried Jack.

"You knocked down two birds with one stone!",exclaimed Edgeworth,"You cleaned off the shoeprint, while cleaning the mask!"

"Well What does that have to do with this!",exclaimed Phoenix.

"Simple!",exclaimed Edgeworth,"Only the killer would have something on the mask to hide!"

"N-Ngh-no",said Jack.

"What do you say now, Jack Miller!",said Edgeworth, pointing his finger,"Or should I say, Jack Killer!"

"B-b-b-b-But, That doesn't... Ngh... Ngh! Just no! Ngh-Noooo-Ngh-N-No! NONONONO!",cried Jack.

"Do you Confess, Mr. Miller?",said Edgeworth.

"Y-yes",said Jack,"I confess to being the killer of Finn Ally and my accomplice, who was here to restrain Doug Seller is Cali Shier."

"Why Jack!",said Shier, running up to him,"Why did ya give me away!"

"It was no use hiding it anyway",said Jack, starting to smirk,"Because, we're running away!"

"What!",exclaimed Edgeworth. Jack and Shier started running toward Shier's desk. They could see Accu Zer jumping into the trap door, only to shut it behind him. The chase began. Jack and Shier jumped into the hatch. At the bottom of the hatch was a tunnel. They chased the trio down. A small gate on the other side started to close. A group of supporters of Vick Thum's group were standing there.

"Catch the criminals!",exclaimed Franziska. The door was almost closed, until all that was visible was the shoes of the group. Jack, Shier, and Doug Seller were stuck. Kay, with her quick thinking snapped a photo of the shoes of the group. The gate finished closing. The flash photo went unnoticed to everyone on the other side. Unnoticed, except for the person who new about evidence very well.

The police officers stormed into the tunnel and cornered the three criminals. They were quickly handcuffed and arrested.

"Well, It appears as though this case has been solved",said Edgeworth.

"Miles Edgeworth, I umm... I thank you",said Franziska.

"No problem, Franziska",said Edgeworth.

"We solved the case!",exclaimed Maya.

"We have another piece of evidence that could help us identify the members of the Vick Thum group",said Kay,"The Photo I took!"

"Excellent work, Kay!",exclaimed Franziska. They looked at the shoes and noticed many pitch black shoes, though they were all of different size and shape. One of the pairs of shoes, however was a deep, brown color.

"We should hang on to this for future reference",said Edgeworth.

"I'm going to make a copy for each of you",said Kay.

"How about we celebrate taking down the drug empire!",exclaimed Maya,"Dinner, on Nick!"

"No thank you",said Phoenix,"Why don't you ask the richest man in LA to buy us dinner." He gestured towards Edgeworth.

"I agree with them, Miles Edgeworth! I expect a five star restaurant at worst!",said Franziska.

"Franziska, there's no such thing as a restaurant above five stars",said Edgeworth.

"I know that!",exclaimed Franziska,"I was just saying that you better treat us to the best of the best!"

"Or the richest woman in LA",said Phoenix,"Prosecutors make too much money."

-Objection!-

The perfect prosecuting duo yelled out in unison.

"You could argue defense attorneys make too little!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"Or that just you make too little, Phoenix Wright!",exclaimed Franziska. A crack of the whip was heard.

"Aaaagh!",he cried out,"But I'm not a defense attorney anymore!"

"Your right!",exclaimed Edgeworth,"Shady Poker Sharks make too little money!"

"Ngh!",cried Phoenix.

"I think it's settled then",said Maya,"The perfect prosecuting duo has proved Nick Guilty! Now he must take us out to dinner!"

"N-nooo! Wait, I'm going to be Bankruuuuuuuuupt",said Phoenix. The group dragged him off to a restaurant that even I don't know the title to. (I didn't come up with one).

After much persuasion, Edgeworth agreed to pay the bill. After much debate, he conceded that he was the richest man in LA. After much debate, Franziska conceded that she was the richest woman in LA.

-Objection!-

"I object to that claim, Franziska!",exclaimed Maya,"I'm the richest woman in LA!"

"Kurain Village isn't the same thing as LA",said Franziska,"But fine, I'll let that pass. Why are you richer than me? I doubt a spirit Medium makes much money."

"You don't know how many clients we get",said Maya, ominously.

"Well, I don't think it's enough",said Franziska,"Both you and Phoenix Wright would become Prosecutors in a heartbeat if I told you how much we make."

"I doubt tha-."

"She's right, Wright",said Edgeworth.

"Huh?",said Phoenix.

"That's why we shan't disclose our pay to you",said Franziska.

"You are poor because of your job",said Edgeworth,"Your clients don't pay you enough."

"You know what!",exclaimed Maya,"I'm in the mood for some ice cream!"

"I could go for some too",said Franziska.

"Perhaps I shall have some as well than",said Edgeworth.

"Me too!",exclaimed Kay.

"This time, it's on you Wright",said a Edgeworth,"Surely you can afford that, can't you!"

"Well uh, I",said Phoenix.

-Objection!-

—

 **A/N: And that's the end of the primary story! The next two chapters will be epilogue styled chapters about what happened after this case. The first will star our perfectionist prosecutors, and our second one will star Phoenix and the Feys. Anyways, I thank you all very much for reading and sticking around this long!**

 **You know, I feel like my confidence over my writing skills have improved over the course of this FanFic. Yet, I still think I have a long way to go. I haven't reached my dear brother in law's writing level. His stories are really good! His name is Captain Cranium. He writes Harry Potter stories, and they are amazing. His most recent one, The Uprising, is one of the best stories I've read on** **. Anyways, go check him out! Farewell, for now!**


	22. Epilogue One: Prosecutors

**A/N: Time to Wright the Prosecutor Epilogue!**

— **-**

It had been two years since the Drug empire has been taken down. Miles Edgeworth had been filling out a form.

"Chief Prosecutor",said Edgeworth,"I have something to give you." He handed the chief prosecutor a large form. The chief prosecutor gave it a once over and then spoke.

"You want to become the chief prosecutor",said the chief prosecutor,"Well, I've been planning on retiring for a long time. You are my successor. I have had this letter of resignation ready for years."

"Sir",said Edgeworth.

"It's your turn, Edgeworth." A few weeks later, Edgeworth was seated at the desk in the chief prosecutor's office. A very familiar woman then walked in.

"Miles Edgeworth!",exclaimed Franziska von Karma,"Or should I say, Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth!"

"Thank you, Franziska",said Edgeworth.

"I am still upset about you becoming the chief prosecutor, but the past is the past!",said Franziska.

"Congratulations, Mr. Edgeworth!",exclaimed Kay, running in to greet the new Head of the Prosecutor's office.

"Hello, Kay",said Edgeworth.

"Congratulations, Miles! Haha",said the voice of a man.

"Hmm? Raymond Shields?",said Edgeworth.

"Congratulations on becoming the chief prosecutor!",said Ray,"Your old man would be proud!"

"Would he?",said Edgeworth,"I mean I'm a Prosecutor."

"He would",said Ray,"Gregory would be fine with you being a prosecutor, he would be proud of you!"

"Thank you, Mr. Shields",said Edgeworth.

"Congrats, Edgeworth!",exclaimed Phoenix, walking in to wish congratulations.

"Thank you, Wright",said Edgeworth, surprised by how many people were walking into his office at the same time.

"We should celebrate!",exclaimed Kay,"Dinner, on you!"

"For once, I am happy to oblige",said Edgeworth,"But where should we go."

"Eldoons!",exclaimed Phoenix.

-Objection!-

"Too much salt!",exclaimed Edgeworth,"Two bowls have enough salt to kill a man!"

-Objection!-

"It's not bad if you just have one bowl",said Phoenix.

"Hmph",said Edgeworth,"One bowl has half of the requisite amount of salt to kill someone! I'm surprised Mr. Eldoon hasn't been charged with murder yet!"

"Let's go get burgers!",exclaimed Maya, walking in,"It might be my last time! I'm going to the Kingdom of Khura'in in a few days!"

"I agree",said Kay.

"Due to the fact that Maya shall be leaving soon, I second a burger restaurant",said Edgeworth,"I suggest a five star one."

"How about the burger shack!",exclaimed Phoenix, trying to get on Edgeworth's nerves.

-Objection!-

"Hardly a five star establishment!",exclaimed Edgeworth.

"No von Karma would ever risk being seen within a 10 mile radius of such a low class establishment!",exclaimed Franziska.

"Such a place caters only towards the people who live lives that are worse than mediocre!",said Edgeworth,"A man of class, such as myself, could never be caught anywhere near such a disgrace to restaurants!"

"Ok, ok!",said Phoenix,"Where else, then?"

"Perhaps, a fine cuisine restaurant",said Edgeworth.

"Keep in mind that you are paying, Edgeworth",said Phoenix.

"Wright, why do you think I can't afford it",said Edgeworth,"I could buy everything on the menu for each of you and still would have a lot of money."

"Umm... Ok",said Phoenix. After a lot of debate, the restaurant they decided on ended up being a nice middle eastern restaurant.

—

Everyone had departed from their celebratory meal. Edgeworth sat at his desk, starting to look at the files on his desk. Then, a silver haired prosecutor walked into the moonlit room.

"Miles Edgeworth! Why is the light off in here!",exclaimed Franziska.

"I just wanted for it to remain calm and silent in here",said Edgeworth,"I was reflecting over everything I've done so far."

"M-Miles",said Franziska,"I-I, Why does it feel as though you've left me behind! Again!"

"Franziska, I didn't leave you behind",said Edgeworth.

"Yes! Yes you did. Yes you do!",exclaimed Franziska, as tears started to form,"Why must you always go ahead without me!"

"By becoming Chief Prosecutor?",said Edgeworth,"Franziska, I am still a Prosecutor. That fact hasn't changed."

"But the Chief Prosecutor isn't the same thing!",exclaimed Franziska, as the tears started to leave her eyes.

"Franziska, my path is this one",said Edgeworth,"After years of being a prosecutor, I decided to become the chief prosecutor."

"Can you give me a legitimate reason!",exclaimed Franziska.

"Franziska, have you ever heard of the term, the _Dark Age of the Law_ ",said Edgeworth.

"Yes! Yes I have!"

"And you know what sparked it?"

"Phoenix Wright's Disbarment and the conviction of Simon Blackquill!"

"Exactly",said Edgeworth,"I need to clear Simon Blackquill. If he is proved innocent, this dark age could end. Wright is currently formulating a plan to clear his name. He knows about a promising young attorney just graduating out of Law school?"

"And.."

"He plans to employ the young attorney and help him to clear Wright's name",said Edgeworth,"After his badge is back, I intend to grant special permission for Simon Blackquill to prosecute in court."

"Miles Edgeworth! Are you off of your gourd! Allowing a prisoner to prosecute!"

"We only have a limited time",said Edgeworth,"Simon Blackquill's execution date is in a year and a half."

"So, What do you plan to do!"

"We need to retrial the UR-1 incident at some point",said Edgeworth,"I suppose you understand why I have become Chief Prosecutor."

"To end _the Dark Age of the Law_ ",said Franziska,"I understand, Miles."

"Perhaps, at some point you can assist in this",said Edgeworth,"I need someone I can trust to prosecute the UR-1 retrial."

"I can't do that, Miles Edgeworth",said Franziska,"I'm needed in Germany as well."

"For what?",said Edgeworth.

"The Dark Age of the Law is not exclusive to the US",said Franziska,"It exists in many other countries, such as Germany."

"Simon Blackquill's conviction sparked an international outrage",said Edgeworth,"It sparked other Dark Ages of the Law?"

"Indeed",said Franziska,"I shall see you, Miles Edgeworth, in a new Age of the Law."

"Farewell, Franziska",said Edgeworth, as she walked out of the office. This would be the last time Edgeworth saw Franziska for three years. The Chief Prosecutor had work to do. He had to ensure Blackquill would be allowed to prosecute.

—

 **A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this short chapter. Writing Franziska and Miles into the same scene is so enjoyable. I feel like it's accurate, because I experienced a similar thing with my sister when I was younger. I like writing about their antics.**


	23. Epilogue Two: Phaya

**A/N: The second Epilogue. This chapter has some Phaya fluff. It's going to be terrible. So, I apologize in advance to what I am subjecting you to, my fair readers. Anyways, Enjoy!**

—-

Phoenix Wright had a formulated plan to get Kristoph Gavin imprisoned. He just needed an opportunity. After he had regained his badge, he would be freeing Prosecutor Simon Blackquill, and ushering in a new age.

But now wasn't the time to be thinking about it. In a few days, Maya would be going off to the Kingdom of Khura'in for two years. Phoenix wanted to spend his next few days with her. His perky assistant, the Master of Kurain, Maya Fey.

"Nick!",exclaimed Maya,"Don't get lost in thought!"

"S-sorry!",exclaimed Phoenix.

"Let's watch some Samurai movies!",exclaimed Maya.

"Wait! This is the last time we'll be seeing each other for awhile",said Phoenix,"Don't you think we should do something special?"

"You're Wright, Nick!",said Maya,"We should go somewhere!"

"We've already been to Gatewater land",said Phoenix, sweating,"That was... eventful."

"How?",said Maya,"We were just riding a boat."

"When we were on the boat we saw Edge- never mind",said Phoenix.

"How about we go to another park!",exclaimed Maya.

"Let's bring Trucy and Pearls along then",said Phoenix.

"Good idea, Nick!",said Maya,"But where should we go?"

"We've already been to the berry big circus",said Phoenix,"Hmm, I'm stumped."

"We could go say thanks to Mr. Edgeworth for dinner last night!"

"No, let's just go on a simple walk",said Phoenix,"It'll be nice for both of us."

"Hmm, sure!",said Maya,"But can we just go together."

"Sure, Maya." The former legal duo walked out of the door to go on a long walk.

"I wonder what Khura'in is like",said Maya,"From what I've heard, it's a very spiritual country."

"And...?",said Phoenix.

"It's all about spirit mediums, but only the queen can channel spirits."

"Don't you think you could get in trouble?"

"I probably would",said Maya,"To be honest, I'm very nervous about this whole Khura'in trip."

"That's how we all feel when we go on a trip."

"I'm also nervous about becoming the full fledged master",said Maya,"I've considered stepping down for awhile."

"Really?"

"But, I can't",said Maya,"My mom died so I could have this position, and I can't just throw that away!"

"That's very mature of you, Maya",said Phoenix.

"But, my primary reason is because, I'm going to miss _you_ , Nick."

"I am going to miss you too, Maya",said Phoenix. The two walked forward, and hugged each other. It was just perfect.

"I-I Thank you so much Nick!"

"It's no problem, Maya",said Phoenix.

"Promise you'll call me!"

"Whenever you want",said Phoenix,"I'll be there to support you, after all you helped me in the Courtroom."

"Every time they outsmarted you...",she smiled. **(Reference)**

"Goodbye Maya",said Phoenix.

—

Maya was walking in to deal with security. The legal duo bid farewell to each other. It would be some time before they saw each other.

—-

 **A/N: Hmm, pretty awful. I thank you for reading this mess of a chapter in a mess of a story! The sequels will be released at some point during this summer! I thank you all so much for this, and I will see you all in a later story! Byeee!**


End file.
